A glimmer of Hope
by Madi-Milkshakes
Summary: If Tohru never existed, who would've stumbled upon the Sohma's curse? What if someone else took her place? Amélie François-Hoshimi, daughter of a French mother and Japanese father is the one who finds out about the Sohma curse and is determined to heal the Sohma's anyway she can but she didn't know it would end up with her falling in love with a certain fiery orange haired boy.
1. One - Encounters

**I was so happy when you smiled, you smile breaks through the clouds of grey.**

 **Far from the sunny day that lie in sleep. Waiting with patience for the spring,**

 **When the flowers will bloom renewed again,**

 **Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**

 **Although the scars of yesterday remain, you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**

 **You can't be born again although you can change,**

 **Let's stay together always!**

AMÉLIE'S P.O.V

I smiled to myself as I breathed in the fresh air. The sky looked so beautiful and blue and the white fluffy clouds looked as if it were painted in gentle strokes. The sun was shining bright, warming up my pale skin, erasing the goose bumps that had once been there as it broke through the tall trees.

I turned back to my small black tent and waved goodbye to the photo of my mum and my dad. _See you later, guys. Take care of the house for me while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back soon!_ I take in a deep breath before grabbing my bag and zipping the tent closed. I guess it didn't really matter if I didn't. It's not like people would randomly walk through the forest and raid a tent… at least I hoped it didn't happen.

I swung my guitar over my shoulders, making sure the strap was adjusted properly. I took it with me everywhere. It was my most prized possession. It was a gift from my dad when I was really young. I don't remember how old I was when I got it but I treasured the old thing like no tomorrow. It was a simple, everyday acoustic guitar. It was a light mahogany colour with a small written in fancy writing on the side. It read:

To my beautiful princess Amélie on her special day.

Happy birthday beautiful. Xxx daddy.

It was amazing how something that was made out of string, metal and wood could make such beautiful sounds. My guitar was accompanied by my song book. It contained all the various lyrics and chords that I've created. It was tucked away inside a small leather pocket I had made at the back of my guitar. I never left home without either of them.

I tugged at my uniform. Naturally I chose to wear the boys uniform: black coloured shirt which I left un-buttoned and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, a loose tie with the black pants. They came with the standard school shoes but I chose to wear my black combat boots instead. I didn't give a crap at how many times I got in trouble, they were just much comfier… but I had a spare pair of black converses in my bag anyways. I hate the girls uniform, especially the skirts. They either came in nun or slut and I didn't want to look like either. I felt much more like myself in the boys uniform. I didn't care what anyone thought. _They're just jealous that I can pull off the guys uniform and they can't!_ I told myself.

Plus, the boys wouldn't be able to try and look up my skirt when I'm trying to reach a book in the library… it had happened once before when I was in middle school. Let's just say they're ego wasn't the only thing that had gotten bruised that day.

 _Just another day in the life of Amélie Francois-Hoshimi (that's me by the way), a part French part Japanese outcast._ I think to myself as I trudge through the forest. It was quite beautiful. Everything was so green and luscious. Another wonderful masterpiece of Mother Nature. As my feet carry through the forest, my mind wanders back to my tent.

I haven't always lived in a tent. I did live in a hotel for a while but was kicked out for not being able to keep up with the rent. _It was a crappy hotel anyway!_ I thought bitterly. My life is full of ups and downs. When I was little, my parents and I were involved in an… an accident. It took my parents away from me and left me mentally scarred. I'll never forget that day. Its haunted me for years…

So I moved from France to try and escape the memories, my criminal record (or I should say Juvenile record) and the stupid orphanage I had stayed at for the majority of my life and came to Japan, where my dad was from. It was an improvement, nobody knew who I was and I wanted to keep it like that.

So I began secretly living here by myself. I wouldn't exactly call it comfortable and it certainly wasn't glamorous but I was happy and grateful that it was at least something. And it's something that I have to do, for now anyways. Like my mum always said "Never give up Amélie, no matter how deep the shit is." Yup, good ol' mum and her colourful speech. "Il ya toujours un arc en ciel aprés la tempéte!" I say to myself, something my dad had told me when I was little.

Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye and I halted my steps. A little of to my right, down a small hill was this gorgeous traditional Japanese house. It looked to well-kept and well… beautiful. I couldn't help it, I just had to get a closer look. Curiosity won me over. _Hey, mum, dad. Check this out! I didn't know there was a house here, did you!? Let's go check it out!_

I carful tread down the hill and looked around to see if anyone was around before approaching the house. _It seems so peaceful. It must be nice. At least they don't have to worry about neighbours._ Coming close to the wooden porch and spot something. Sitting on a wooden rack-thing were twelve rocks with cute paintings of animals on them. I recognise what it symbolised in an instant. "Oh how cute! It's the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac." I smile. They were so well done.

"My word. Do my eyes deceive me, or is there a strange yet beautiful young girl standing on my porch?" I nearly shat bricks at the sudden appearance of the voice. "Putain de merde!" I curse loudly, jumping so high I could've touched those fluffy white clouds. Looking up I saw a man probably somewhere in his twenties with black hair and wearing one of those traditional Japanese garments (I forgot what they're called), a newspaper in his hands. I began to freak out. _I've been caught!_ The last thing I need is trespassing under my name!

"Oh I'm so frigging sorry! I didn't mean to trespass or anything! I was just looking! I didn't mean to barge in without your permission! Please don't call the cops on me!" I beg. I tried to calm myself down. _I don't think an anxiety attack would go well right now._ The man waved off my frantic behaviour with a huge smile. "It's quite alright. I just set them out to dry is all. No harm done." He reassured, much to my relief. _Thank the heavens that I'm not in trouble!_

"But I find it hard to believe that these silly little things could attract your interest." He continued, referring to the Zodiac painted rocks. I shook my head and kneeled in front of them, as did the man. "No, I found them to be quite interesting actually. I really like them. I don't think they're silly at all." I tell him.

"Yes well… I must admit I'm particularly fond of them myself." He commented. I scanned each and every painted rock and noticed how detailed they were. They were painted to perfection. I frowned however when I noticed an animal missing. "Oh but I should've known. You left out the cat." I say, more to myself than the man in front of me.

The man looks surprised. "The cat?" He said, confused before realising what I meant. "Ah, I take it you know the old folk tale of the Chinese zodiac." I nodded. "Yup! It was one of my favourite stories my mum told me when I was little. It's still my favourite now." I smile as I remember when mum first told me the story.

 _ **I laid in bed, all snuggled up in the big, warm blankets of my bed. "Good night Amélie." Mum smiled down at me, placing a kiss a top my forehead. "Wait!" I called out before she left my room. "Can you tell me a story?" I ask. Mummy laughs lightly before lying on the bed beside me, propped up on her elbow.**_

 _ **"A long, long time ago, God decided to invite all of the animals to a banquet. He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening, and "don't be late" he said." She told me. "What kind of animals?" I asked. "Hmm let's see. You have the dog, the dragon, the rabbit, the tiger, the cow and the rat, the horse, the pig, the sheep, the rooster, a monkey, the snake and the cat." I sat up happily. "I love cats! They're my favwrite animal!" I exclaim.**_

 _ **Mummy laugh and tucked me back under the warmth of the sheets and continued her story. "However, when the mischievous rat heard the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbour, the cat. He told the cat that the party was the day after tomorrow." I let out a gasp. "Aww poor cat!" I whimpered. "The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration, and the rat led the way, riding all the way there on the back of the cow.**_

 _ **Everyone had a wonderful time, except for the foolish cat who missed the whole thing." Mum said, finishing her story. I used the sleeves on my bedtime shirt to wipe my tears. "Hey, why are you crying sweetheart?" Mummy asked me.**_

 _ **"Because the poor cat. He was tricked, he isn't foowish! He must be so lonely!" I cried before an idea popped into my head. I jumped up out of bed and pumped my fist into the air. "I know! I won't be a dog anymore. I'll be a cat!" I exclaimed, happily.**_

I smiled at the memory. "Funny. I wonder what he'll say when he hears he has a fan." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the man in confusion. _What is he talking about?_ "He?" I ask, tilting my head to the side a little. "Oh never mind. What year were you born in?" He asked. "The Year of the Tiger" I reply.

The man nodded his head but I saw his eyes move to glance at my uniform. I shift awkwardly. "Sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I've never seen a girl wear a boys uniform before." He had a point there. I was probably the only girl in my school who had the balls for wear the boys uniform. "I like the boys uniform better." I admit. Suddenly I became really self-conscious. "Is there anything wrong with it?" I ask nervously, playing with my tie.

"Oh no, no, nothing's wrong. I must say that you pull it off well. You look better in it than most of the boys." I blushed at his comment. "Thank you." I could feel the heat in my cheeks. _Gawd! When did I become such a girly girl!?_ I wasn't the type of girl to blush often so I didn't understand why I was blushing now.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked suddenly. "How could you tell?" It was probably my accent. It's not strong but it's pretty damn noticeable. It ran thick in my voice. "Your accent, it's French. It is quite nice to listen to. I mean aside from your pretty-" He started but was cut off when something landed on his head, hard. It was the same school bag I had. Tall, violet hair and purple eyes… Yuki Sohma. "Please forgive my cousin, Miss Hoshimi. He's a bit of a flirt, but he's harmless… in general, and it's usually best to just ignore him." He said, smiling down at me.

My eyes widen. _Oh wow, Yuki Sohma! He's considered the 'Prince' of my High School and he's standing right in front of me. And I'm trespassing in his house. If I get caught with him, the Yuki Fan girl Club will never let me hear the end of it._ I shook my head. "No, no! It's alright, he's good company. We were just talking is all." I say quickly.

The man I know knew was Yuki's cousin, rubbed his head. "What do you have in that bag of yours? A dictionary?" He pouted. "No I have two of them." Yuki replied. The man rubbed his head one more time before returning his attention back to me. "So, you're one of Yuki's classmates from school." I nodded.

"Let's start over. I'm Shigure, Yuki's older and… much less violent cousin." He grinned, holding out his hand. I shook it firmly in my mine before dropping it back to my side. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you." I say, bowing respectfully. "And what brings you to our home this morning, Miss Hoshimi?" Yuki asked, with voice thick with politeness.

I rub the back of my neck nervously. _I couldn't exactly tell them I was living in a tent in the middle of the forest._ "Oh well um, well you know I live… nearby." I manage to say. _AT least it's not a complete lie._ Both Sohma's seemed shocked by this and I really wanted to change the subject.

Yuki raised his eyebrows. "You do? Where at?" I panicked. _W-what am I going to say? Yeah, you know. I'm homeless and I live in a tent in the forest by the lake. 'Cos that's not weird at all._ "I don't mean to be rude but I should probably be on my way. Don't want another detention for being late again. It was a pleasure to meet you." I say quickly, turning on my heel to leave.

"Wait, Miss Hoshimi." Yuki called out. I turned around and saw him walking over to me. "What's the matter? Is there something wrong with my uniform?" I ask, looking down at myself. Yuki shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong. I just thought since you're here, we could walk to school together." He suggested.

I blushed. "Ah, yeah sure." I say as he sidled up next to me as we walked. About halfway into our (silent) walk to school, we ran into a couple of people I hoped I wouldn't see. _The Yuki Fan Club girls._ I groaned. Yuki and I both tried our best to ignore them as they chanted how much they loved Yuki.

 _I just hope they'll leave me alone otherwise they're going to end up with broken noses._

 **A/N: Here are the translations:**

 _Il ya toujours un arc en ciel aprés la_ _tempéte_ – **There's always a rainbow after the storm**

 _Putain de merde!_ – **Holy Fuck**


	2. Two - Living it Rough

Chapter Two – Living it rough

AMÉLIE'S P.O.V

I sighed in annoyance. My wish was not granted. After Yuki and I went our separate ways upon arriving at school, the fan girls cornered me at my locker. I was a fan of many different thins myself but they've taken the term 'fan' to a whole new extreme. I was so sick of their bullshit. They were so eccentric and over-dramatic. They bullied anyone who even dared to look at _their_ Yuki.

They were lucky I haven't already beat them to a pulp. "Okay starting talking. What was all that about, Miss Amélie?" Minami Kinoshita spat out my name as if it were poison. I rolled my eyes at their antics and grabbed out my notebook. "Shut up and leave me alone." I groaned, slamming my locker shut.

"Why were you walking to school with Prince Yuki? Details, and they better be good!" Mio practically screamed. I turned and glared at them menacingly. "How about you shut the fuck up and get a life, you bunch of pas de bons efants gatés. It was just a coincidence. We happened to run into each other on the way to school!" **(No good spoiled brats)** I growled.

"Well for your sake, I hope it was you French bitch! Hmph!" A third girl snapped. I think her name was Mai. I had to mentally and physically stop myself from beating their asses into the ground. "Listen, if you know what's good for ya, you'll leave me the hell alone!" I shout and try to walk away but they blocked me, shoving me back against my locker.

I growled and shoved the dumb bitch back, knocking her into the other mindless follower. "Every girl in Kaibara-High; Class 1-D knows Yuki Sohma is the best looking boy in school." The leader exclaimed.

"And he's intelligent!"

"And great at sports!"

 _Pssh. Yeah, well so am I! Well… the being good at sports part applied to me anyway…_

"And for your info, we are the Prince Yuki fan club. We got first dibs, sister, so you better back off!" The leader shouted, snapping in her fingers in my face. I grit my teeth. I would've punched the stupid bitch straight in the face if Uo and Hana hadn't of arrived on the scene.

"Hey!" Uo exclaimed, arms folded over her chest. She had an aura of danger around her. "What!?" The girls snapped, whipping around, her faces paling upon realising who they just snapped at. It caused a grin to spread across my lips.

"She said it was a coincidence. Now get lost! Before those big noses of yours get bruised." She threatened. The fan club backed away, scared. "Whaaaaah!" They screeched. "Now hold it right there, Yankee!" The leader exclaimed, jabbing a finger in Uo's direction.

"You're not gonna scare us with that street thug talk!" She said, putting on a bravado. But I'm sure everyone could hear the fear in her squeaky voice. Hana stepped forward, staring into each of the girl's eyes. That would be enough to evoke fear out of anyone.

"One more word and you'll all get a *bleep* with electric shocks." She said in her usual monotone and stoic voice. That sent the fan girls over the edge as they ran off. I let out a noise of relief, thankful for my best friend's intervention.

"Thanks! I was sure if you hadn't of showed up, I would've ended up breaking their noses." I laughed. Uo wrapped me in her arms and stroked my hair. "I'm sure you would've Amélie." She chuckled. "Hana, don't actually shock anyone, ok?" Uo added as Hana glared at the backs of the retreating fan girls.

 _ **Time Skip**_

"To tell the truth, I was actually pretty nervous walking with Yuki this morning. I didn't say anything. It was totally awkward. I couldn't even look at him." I tell my best of friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. They had asked me about my little stroll with Yuki on the way to school as we sat in our kitchen class. I placed my chin on my hands as I stared at the food I had just finished preparing for the three of us.

"I sense strange electric signals coming from that boy." Hana mused. Uo sighed, seated lazily in her chair. "Here we go again, Hana's electric report." I was intrigued. "What do you mean by strange?" Hana shrugged. "I don't know. He's different." I played her answer over in my head. She had a point there, he did seem to be different from everyone else… not that being different is a bad thing or anything but it was more like he was hiding something.

Uo looked thoughtful as well. "Well, I admit he does seem to have this air of mystery about him." She ran a hand through her blonde locks. "And there are some weird stories floating around too. I hear one of those fan club girls tried to ask him out once, but he just pushed her away. And I mean that literally. Right in the hall. Then he left her on the floor and ran off." Uo said.

I had heard of the story and thought it quite odd myself. "But we don't really know anything about him. He might not like being hugged or have people get too close to him. People can have fears of just about anything." I reason. I had no idea why I was standing up for him, I barely knew the guy. "Like I said, I sense strange electric signals."

"How about we talk about something else?" I suggest, changing the subject. It was kind of making me uncomfortable, talking behind people's back. "Which reminds me, how's that job of yours going?" Uo asked.

I froze. _Of all the things they could've talked about…_ Uo and Hana had no idea I had four part-time jobs. I worked as a part-time waitress, a performer at the local café playing guitar and singing, a custodian in this huge lavish building and a cashier at the local supermarket. I only told them about my performing job.

"Define 'job'?" I say nervously. Uo's eyes widened. "Wait! You mean to say you have more than one job?" I gulped. "I have four." I admit quietly, shrinking into my seat, wanting nothing more than to disappear. "Now that you mention it, I've noticed that you have been putting in a lot of hours lately. A lot more than usual. I should've known." I hung my head. "It's fine really, besides, I like keeping myself busy." I lie. To be honest, all I really wanted to do was write music and sing all day long and just do my own thing, but there's this thing called _**Life**_ that kinda forces me to support myself. Hence the reason why I'm living in a tent and have four part-time jobs.

"You're having trouble saving up for tuition, aren't you?" Uo insisted. I began to sweat to my nervousness. I bit my lip. _That wasn't the only reason._ "No. It's just… well, yeah." I attempted to tell them the truth but I just couldn't do it. I didn't need them to worry about me. The last thing I wanted to be was a burden to anyone, including my two best friends.

"That's odd. I didn't think tuition here was that expensive. And I don't remember you having to work this hard before, unless something else has ...changed." Hana trailed off. _Oh shit! They're getting suspicious!_ "No! Everything is the same!" I say, perhaps a little too quickly.

"So what is it?" Uo urged. "You in some kind of trouble? You owe somebody? Your grandfather is giving you enough food to eat, right? He isn't taking your money?" This whole entire conversation had grown so overwhelming. All these questions were giving me a headache.

Now that a think about it, I feel a little under the weather. I ignored it. _I'm sure it will go away soon._ I reassured myself. "No, no, no and no." I say, answering all her questions. Uo patted my head. "I know, I worry too much. But seriously, if you ever need help roughing someone up, just say the word, got it?" She said, her eyes narrowing. I nodded frantically. My own friends scared me sometimes.

Uo would kill me if she found out my current 'lifestyle'. How could I tell the only two people in the world I trust most that I live in a tent and barely have sufficient earnings? I guess you could say I'm used to it though. Ever since mum and dad died, it was tough. Working myself to the bone just to get by. I was sure the orphanage I was at hated me, so I had to push myself beyond the max just to make ends meet.

But I never let anyone know what I was going through. I didn't want to cause any unnecessary worry. I could take care of myself. I have been for most of my life. Sure, at times things seem harder than usual and I feel like giving up but I remember all the things I am grateful for. There were people out there in the world way worse off than I was. So I put on a smile every day for everyone, even on days when I didn't feel like smiling and hated everyone.

Back in France I didn't have much family. They were either pretending that I wasn't a part of the family or were unwilling to take me in. It kind of stung, how my own family wouldn't even take care of me. Then again, they treated mum the same way as well. She hated her family. They were snobs, thought they were better than everyone else. They treat mum and I like dirt.

I guess that's why I chose to move to Japan. I received a call from my grandpa saying that I could live with them. Of course I agreed and hopped onto the first plane to Japan I could get. Grandpa was always so nice to me… he's probably the only living family member that was.

But he's retired now, living on his savings. I didn't want to be a burden and make things harder for him. He didn't need an extra mouth to feed. So I made a promise that I would pay for tuition myself, like how I did back in France. After a few months ago, the house needed some renovations. And I mean some SERIOUS renovations, and grandfather went to stay with his daughter and her family until the work was done. He had asked me if I had a friend to stay with and of course I lied.

Uo lives in a one-room apartment and Hana's family is huge. I couldn't bring myself to ask them if I could live with them. They have enough on their plate. I'd just get in the way. But then I had a brilliant idea! I decided that I'd live on my own for a while, then everyone would be happy. It worked for a while. I found this hotel and stayed in one of their rooms for a while until I got booted out. They kept rising the rent payments, I couldn't keep up with them, even though I had four part-time jobs.

Now I'm living in a tent. Life couldn't be more glamorous than this. Hint the sarcasm.

 _ **Time Skip**_

I dragged my feet through the lockers room. I was so happy that school was over. I hated it. Just when I thought I was alone, I spotted Yuki at his locker. I contemplated running but mentally cursed when he saw me before I could. "Miss Hoshimi?" _Okay girl, just act natural and stay calm._ "Oh Yuki, it's you. I mean, it's… hi." I fumble over my words before face palming. _So much for being calm and acting natural._ I adjust my guitar that strapped to my back. _I really need to buy a guitar case for this…_

Yuki smiled at me as he closed his locker, slinging his bag across his shoulders. "It seem we're beginning to make a habit of bumping into each other." I ran a hand through my blonde hair, thinking back to this morning. "It was nice meeting your cousin this morning. He was pretty cool. And those little zodiac figurines he made were amazing."

Yuki nodded his head in recognition. "Ah yes. In fact, I think I overheard you saying something about how you wished there was a year of the cat." He said. I nod my head. "Yup, that is correct!" I say proudly. "Cats are my favourite animal." I say happily. I just loved cats. I wasn't a crazy-cat lady or anything but they were my favourite; whether they be domestic or wild like leopards and Tigers.

"Cats… useless, foolish creatures." The smile dropped from my face and was replaced with a scowl. "Well you have your opinion and I have mine." I huff. _No need to burst my bubble buddy._ I think grumpily. What was his problem with cats anyways? They're such gentle creatures.

"Tell me Miss Hoshimi. How familiar are you with the history of the Chinese zodiac?" I shrugged. "All I know is the story my mum told me when I was little." I didn't really delve too deep into it. I just took an instant liking to the poor cat that was tricked by that damn rat! How can one animal be so mean to another? What did the cat do to the rat to begin with anyway!? "Did you know that it was originally nothing more than a simple calendar?" He asked. This intrigued me enough to bring me out of my thoughts.

"A mathematical system to mark the passage of time. Only later did people use it for things like astrology and fortune-telling." He explained. To be honest I had no idea where this conversation was going. It was like he was lecturing me and I hated being lectured, but I listened intently on everything he said. I didn't want to be rude.

"Oh… I guess the story with the animals isn't really true then, is it?" This facts kind of deflated my mood. After all these years… "No. I'm not really sure how or when the animals first came to represent the years, but I don't believe they were there from the beginning."

"What I do know is at no time in the history of the zodiac, has the cat ever been included. So you see, the cat has been shunned by society for thousands of years. But as the story is told, it still yearns to be accepted. Like I say, a truly foolish animal." His said. His voice held so much venom and disgust that it shocked me. _It's like he's speaking on behalf of a personal level._

"Actually you're wrong… about the cats being shunned for thousands of years." I blurt out suddenly before I could stop myself. Yuki cocked his head. "How so?" I could tell he was interested in what I had to say. "Haven't you learned about ancient Egyptian history? Cats were worshipped by the Egyptians. I don't see anything wrong with cats. Do you hate them or something?" I ask.

Yuki just smiled down at me. He placed his hand on my forehead. "I noticed this morning that you started to look a bit pale. You should really don't better care of yourself, Miss Hoshimi." He said, withdrawing his hand. "Perhaps, we'll bump into each other again. Tomorrow." He said before walking off, leaving me and my frazzled state behind.

I watch his retreating form until he disappears from my sight. _Yuki really is an interesting and mysterious character._ I think I'm going to ignore that paler remark. I can't afford to get sick. There's no time. I need to work extra hard to earn as much money as I could. I can't afford to let anything stop me from working and studying.

My eyes wander down to the black leather wrist watch and I swear I've never run so fast before in my life. "Fuck! I'm gonna be late for work!" This is just great! I'm getting sick AND I'm late for work. Today I was playing at the downtown café. I braced myself for the lengthy lecture I was going to get.


	3. Three - Life is a struggle

AMÉLIE'S P.O.V

"Amélie you're late!" My boss yelled at me before I even set foot inside. I flinched at his harsh tone. My boss, Andy Tatsuya, was normally really kind and sweet, that was until his temper went off… which mostly to do with me. He was in his mid-almost late twenties with slicked back black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. He was quite a fashionable man too. "Sorry I'm late. I had detention again." I lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I did have detention but I chose to skip it. _That's going to earn me another detention._

Andy, sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just get you late ass on the stage and wow that crowd. You're giving me a headache. You're on in ten." He told me before walking off. I poke my tongue out at his retreating back. _I could be such an immature child sometimes._ Heading back stage, I dumped my school bag on the ground and swing my guitar around so it faces the front.

I had to tune it which took only a few minutes. It took another five or so minutes so play through all my cords to make sure they sounded good enough. By the time I had finished preparing myself, Andy approached me and practically shoved me onto the stage. "Time to shine Amélie." He smiled, patting my back reassuringly. He knew how nervous I got when I played in front of people.

Taking in a deep breathe, I push past the certain and seat myself on the lone stool in the middle of the stage along with a stand up microphone. My eyes glanced over all the people sitting at their tables. There was quite a lot of people today.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants and gulped, seating myself on the wooden stool. Adjusting my guitar comfortably in my lap, I tap the microphone to see if it was working. As soon as I did, the entire café was engulfed in silence and everyone's heads turned to face me.

"Hi, everyone!" I say giving a small wave to the crowd and smiled when a few people waved back. "This is a small number that I wrote myself a few weeks ago. I hope you guys like it." I close my eyes and take a deep breath before re-opening my eyes. My fingers begin to glide elegantly against the strings in a slow melody.

 _ **Where there's a will there's a way, kind of beautiful.**_

 _ **And every night has its day, so magical.**_

 _ **And if there's love in this life there's no obstacle,**_

 _ **that can't be defeated.**_

 _ **For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable.**_

 _ **And every soul the bones of a miracle.**_

 _ **For every dreamer a dream, we're unstoppable.**_

 _ **With something to believe in!**_

I look to the right of the stage and see Andy giving me a thumbs up.

 _ **Monday, left me broken.**_

 _ **Tuesday, I was through with hoping.**_

 _ **Wednesday, my empty arms were open.**_

 _ **Thursday, waiting for love.**_

 _ **Waiting for love!**_

 _ **Thank the stars it's Friday!**_

 _ **I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday!**_

 _ **Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday.**_

 _ **I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love,**_

 _ **To come around!**_

I delve into an acoustic solo. I feel so at peace when I play music. I don't feel nervous anymore. I am one with my guitar… okay that's sounds kind of cheesy but it's true. Music is food for the soul.

 _ **We are one of a kind, irreplaceable.**_

 _ **How did I get so blind and so cynical?**_

 _ **If there's love in this life we're unstoppable,**_

 _ **No we can't be, defeated!**_

Singing and playing guitar felt like second nature to me. I've been doing ever since I could remember. Mum used to tell me stories and show me pictures of how I was always singing or mucking around on dad's piano which I happened to inherit. Music is my life, and is the one thing that puts a smile to my face when I'm struggling through things. I stand up to sing one last chorus.

 _ **Monday, left me broken.**_

 _ **Tuesday, I was through with hoping.**_

 _ **Wednesday, my empty arms were open.**_

 _ **Thursday, waiting for love.**_

 _ **Waiting for love!**_

 _ **Thank the stars it's Friday!**_

 _ **I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday!**_

 _ **Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday.**_

 _ **I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love,**_

 _ **To come around!**_

I finish the song with another acoustic solo. When I finished, all was silent until the café erupted into loud applause, cheering and whistles. I take a small bow and walk back stage. I look at my watch. _Two hours gone. I guess I'm going to miss out on History homework.._ I sigh. I had no organisational skills what so ever. But I was my history teacher's favourite so I was sure she'd let me off lightly. I was probably the only one in that class that actually ever did work.

I felt someone ruffle my hair and turned to see Andy smiling down at me, a proud look on his face. "Great job Amélie! The crowd loved you!" I shift from one foot to the other and swing my school over my shoulder. "I swear your voice gets better and better every time I hear you sing." I blushed at the compliment. _AGAIN WITH THE BLUSHING!_ People seldom compliment my singing, so it kind of overwhelmed me. _**Perhaps that's because you never let anyone hear you sing.**_ My mind said. _Why am I being sarcastic with myself!?_

I tuck a loose strand of hair that escaped from my braid behind my ear. "Thanks Andy. You're sweet. A terrible liar, but sweet." I say. "I'll catch you later boss!" I call over my shoulder as I leave the café. My shoulder dropped as I drug my feet home. _I need coffee!_ Coffee was my one necessity in life. It was something I couldn't live without, beside music and my friends.

I haven't had one in ages. Living in a tent for three to four months isn't the best place to have a coffee machine and I don't exactly have the money to buy one. I sigh dramatically. _Life is a struggle…_

 **A/N: I had no idea how to end this chapter XD The song used in this chapter was called** **Waiting for love** **by** **Avicii.**


	4. Four - Busted!

AMÉLIE'S P.O.V

I flopped on the ground of my fabulous tent and released a loud groan. "My feet are killing me!" I complain loudly. It wasn't like any one was around to hear me. Propping my head up on my hands, I look at the portrait of mum, dad and myself. "I sang the song I wrote the other week at work. Surprisingly, people loved it. I wish you could hear it you guys. I worked real hard on it." I smile sadly and blink back tears. It was lonely without them. I hardly knew anyone apart from Grandpa, Uo and Hana. They were basically the only people I had left who actually cared about me.

I look at my watch. "Wow! It's gotten so late real fast but I can't sleep yet! I have an essay to write." I say to the photograph. I didn't care if it made me seem weird. Talking to them… well the photo of them gave me a sense of comfort and security as if they were actually hear listening to me.

"But first I need to wash up. I'm just going down to the stream okay?" I smile, picking up my fluffy white bath towel. As soon as my head popped out the tent, I was shocked to find out that I had guests. Standing right in front of me with shocked expressions were Yuki and Shigure Sohma. I froze in my spot. I couldn't form any words. I was speechless, and by the looks of it, Yuki and Shigure were too.

Suddenly, Shigure bursts out laughing, pointing his finger at me with one hand while the other clutched his stomach. Yuki glared at him. "Shigure." He scolded. I felt tears prick my eyes. _Great! This is just fan-fucking-tastic_! I felt like digging up a whole, sitting in it and cry myself into oblivion! This was both major awkward and major embarrassing. "Go ahead! Laugh at the homeless girl!" I say, my voice breaking slightly.

Yuki must've sensed my distressed state and seen teary eyes and bent down to my level, the warmest and friendliest of smiles on his face. "Miss Hoshimi, how about you come back home with us for a little chat?" He asked. All I did was nod. Yuki stood up and offered me his hand. I took it in mine and allowed him to pull me up. Shigure laughed the whole entire time we walked.

 **Time Skip**

"So you've been living in that tent by yourself?" Yuki asked. We currently sat inside their house at the coffee table. I sat with my hands in my lap, playing with my towel which I forgot I still had with me, looking anywhere but at Yuki. I could still hear Shigure laughing in the corner. _It isn't that funny!_ I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself but I kept my mouth shut.

I nod my head slowly, looking at Yuki through my hair that blocked him from seeing my features. "Uh-huh." "For how long?" I bit my lip. "Around four months I guess. I've lost count of how long to be honest." I admit sheepishly. "Well that would explain it. All of this land is Sohma property. It seemed odd to us that we'd suddenly have a new neighbour." He told me.

I freaked out. Now where was I going to stay? I can't go back to Grandpa's house because his house is still under renovations. I couldn't go back to that hotel because rent is too expensive. And I didn't want to stay with Uo and Hana either. I just be a bother. They have enough to worry about. "I'm sorry. But is there some way I can stay just a little longer? I promise it will only be for a few weeks and after that I'll leave. Listen, I don't have a great deal of money but I can pay you. Just… please let me stay… I have nowhere else to go." I beg as a single tear trickles down my cheek.

I was in some serious dog shit now. Now done with his laughing fit, Shigure comes over to me. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Those woods aren't too safe. We've got wild animals, landslides… the occasional weirdo prowling around. It's not a good idea for a girl like yourself to be living out there alone." He warned. _Was he really that concerned for my well-being?_ I didn't care. I'd take anyone and anything on if they threatened me! I'd beat their no good excuse for an ass into the ground!

"So you're done laughing now?" Yuki said, his voice on the verge of sarcasm and uninterest. I couldn't tell which one. Shigure nodded. I need to convince them that I desperately needed a few more weeks here. Grandpa's renovations would most likely be around done my then…. _I think._

I stood up, my eyes filled with determination. I needed to convince them. "You don't have to worry about me. I have four years of boxing behind me. I'm more than capable of handling -" I start when everything starts to get blurred. My head felt really dizzy and my entire body ached. I collapsed to my knees and held my head in my hands. The only thing that escaped my mouth were noises of pain and discomfort. "Miss Hoshimi!?" Yuki exclaimed, running to my aid.

He placed a hand over my forehead. "You have a fever." He said. Shigure stood up and frantically searched the room. "Ice! I'll get ice!" He said out loud. He threw the door leading to the kitchen open and I felt even more sick at the sight. It's like a rubbish tip! "Maudit! (damn) And you said the woods were unsafe?" I blurt out. Both Shigure and Yuki paled. Shigure let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, relatively speaking." He smiled. But then he stop what he was doing and close his eyes. I watch him stand there and give him a weird look. He was silent for a moment as if he was listening out for something. What was he listening out for I wonder?

"There, you hear that?" He asked. I couldn't hear anything. Then again, there was this an annoyed ringing in my ears. "Hear what?" I ask, looking between Yuki and Shigure. "There's just been another landslide." He said. I was confused. "How did you know that?" I ask. I was beginning to think that Yuki wasn't the only mysterious person. Is he some sort of physic or something? "I guess you could say it's instinct." He said. "Was it close?" Yuki asked, standing up. "Close to the tent." My eyes widened! "What!?" I scream. "Oh I mean, not at all." He said in a sin-song voice, trying to cover up what he had said but it was too late. I was in full panic mode now.

"No, no, no! Fucking no! I have to leave!" I exclaim, ignoring Yuki and Shigure's protests as I sprint through the forest and back to my tent. I almost fell to my knees upon realising that Shigure was right. Where my tent used to be was now just a pile of dirt and mud. This time I didn't stop the tears from falling. This is just my luck! Of course something like this would happen to me. I swear life likes to screw with me sometimes, just to make things difficult! "No! Son of a bitch! Everything I own was in my tent! My guitar! My keyboard! My parent's picture! I gotta get them out!" I shout, digging through the mud in a pathetic attempt to recover my belongings. It was useless but I had to at least try.

I didn't care how dirty or muddy I got, I just needed to get my stuff. Yuki placed a hand on my shoulder as I laid my head on my arm, quietly sobbing. "Please calm down. You already have a fever. Digging in the mud will only make you feel worse." He advised, trying to pull my away. I shrugged him off. "I don't care! Everything that I own is now under piles of mud. I have nothing!" I cry into my hands. Yuki began to lead my away and back to his house. This time, I didn't try to stop him. I was too much in a distressed mood.

 _Today is definitely not my day!_


	5. Five - Tragic Past

**Recap:**

 **I didn't care how dirty or muddy I got, I just needed to get my stuff. Yuki placed a hand on my shoulder as I laid my head on my arm, quietly sobbing. "Please calm down. You already have a fever. Digging in the mud will only make you feel worse." He advised, trying to pull my away. I shrugged him off. "I don't care! Everything that I own is now under piles of mud. I have nothing!" I cry into my hands. Yuki began to lead my away and back to his house. This time, I didn't try to stop him. I was too much in a distressed mood.**

 _ **Today is definitely not my day!**_

AMÉLIE'S P.O.V

After we returned to the house, Shigure had kindly set up a small futon bed in the living room for me and gave me a spare change of clothes to sleep in. It was one of those traditional kimono's. Fortunately is was exactly my size. It was beautiful. The fabric felt like it was made from the finest of silk and was smooth and comforting on my skin. It was a pale blue colour with a darker blue sash that tied around my waist.

It was quite long too, reaching just past my ankles. The sleeves were a little too big however. It was like my hands had disappeared. My uniform, folded neatly in a pile near the bed.

I laid silently, staring blankly at the roof, the soft and warm blankets tucked right up under my chin. I couldn't believe it…. I have a fever, lost my home again and all my belongings in the space of 24 hours. What'll happen next? Get fired from all my jobs? I shuddered. I hoped not, then I'd be in some deep shit for real.

It was times like these where I wished mum and dad were still alive. I wanted to feel their embraces again, see them smiling at me or laughing when I told them my lame jokes. But they weren't. They were in a better place now, happy together up in heaven, where they're watching down on me, hopeful with smiles. _I miss you guys so much…_

"Don't strain yourself. We'll go back out when it's brighter." Shigure said in a soft voice. I turned my head against the pillow and looked at him with sleepy and heavy lidded eyes. "I think your mum and dad are glad you weren't still in the tent when it happened. I think they'd be deeply upset if you got yourself hurt, don't you?" He asked.

I nod slowly. I guess he kind of had a point there. It made me think of the time when I was younger how I was learning to ride a bike for the first time. Mum and dad had been so worried when I fell off my bike. They always worried about my clumsiness. Something I had gotten from my mum. She was clumsy has hell too.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out, my voice thick with fatigue and tiredness. It made my accent sound stronger so I wasn't sure if he'd actually understood me. Shigure sat down, crossed legged beside me and looked down at me with a gentle smile. He was like one of those extremely nice hotel staff. His smile comforted me. Strangely enough, I saw an image of dad in him… weird. Perhaps it's just the fever playing tricks on me.

"You must be tired. A lot has happened in one day. Try to get some rest." He said gently. I curled up into a foetus position and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blankets, clinging to them as if it they were my life support.

"I can't believe it… I lost my home again…" I say. My voice cracked as I spoke and I let out a shaky breath. Shigure glanced at me with concern. "Are you alright?" I didn't know. The fever was making it hard to think and my throat felt raw when I spoke. "Yeah. I feel so sad, but… I've been through worse." I mumbled without thinking.

I felt so hot. I contemplated kicking off the blankets but I didn't have the energy to so I just stayed wrapped underneath them. There was a slight curious glint in his brown eyes yet it as overshadowed by pity. I blinked sleepily. My eye lids were getting heavier as I fought back the sleep.

"Like the day of the accident… the things I've done in the past that I regret… when I was a little kid, my parents and I would often holiday here in Japan during the holidays. It was like our family tradition…" I trailed. I bit back tears as the memory came flooding to me all at once.

"For weeks, I begged my parents if we could go to the ice-cream parlour. I was so happy when they said yes but… I remember this feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I was a little kid so I thought it was nothing." I closed my eyes, but forced myself to continue. I've already started anyways.

"On the way there, we were crossing this bridge when… when this car had hit us from behind. Everything went out of control. I remember spinning before being airborne. We were sent over to the bridge and into the river below." I gripped the sheets tightly and curled up into a ball.

"The car was sinking. I don't really recall what happened after that. I lost both my parents that day… because of me. It was my fault. If I hadn't of been so selfish… if I had just listened to that unsettling feeling in my stomach and stayed home, they'd still be here… with me… we'd still be a happy family." I tear trickled down my cheek and soaked the pillow that my head rested on. I didn't bother to wipe my face.

The urge to just close my eyes grew too strong and I felt my eyes close shut. "I still remember the fear on their faces… it was my fault… my…fault." I whispered before finally succumbing to my fatigue.

NORMAL P.O.V

Yuki stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Amélie's sleeping form. The slow rising and falling of her chest under the sheets. He held the ice pack he had gotten for in his hands.

She looked so peaceful. Her lips were parted slightly and her blonde hair was sprawled around her head like a glowing halo, her petite form hidden under the blankets. "It's amazing. She always seems so cheerful at school. You'd never guess she's been suffering like this for so long. When I was young, there were many times I wanted to run away from Sohma house. I never did, I could always find some rationalization to stay. The fact of the matter is, I just wasn't strong enough, or I could have left. I could have lived in the woods by myself in a tent. I could've done what she did." He muttered, staring of into nothingness, a distant look in his eyes.

Shigure looked up from the sleeping girl and towards Yuki. He sighed and rested his chin atop his hand. "You can call it amazing, but I'm not quite sure your choice of word does it justice." He commented. Yuki approached Amélie and swept the hair out of her face and gingerly placed the ice pack on her forward. She still felt hot.

He stared at her for a moment before standing up and walking to the door. "No, no it doesn't. Do you mind keeping an eye on her? I'd like to go out for a while." Yuki stated.

Shigure looked at his younger cousin with raised brows. "What? Where?" As soon as he saw the look in Yuki's eyes, he knew exactly what me meant by _Going out for a while._ "You're not going to try digging out that tent are you?" The look on Yuki's face said otherwise. "Do you want me to come with you? It won't be an easy task to do alone." Shigure offered, about to stand up when Yuki shook his head.

"You're right, but I don't recall saying I was going alone." He smiled as he left. "Be safe Yuki." Shigure said under his breathe. He stared at the sleeping girl in front of him and smiled softly.

 **A/N: So people, what do you think of the story so far? Good? Bad? Interesting? Boring? Gave a little insight on Amélie's past. But that's only a small fraction of it. More will be revealed throughout the story :)**

 **Madi, over and out! *salutes* Xxx**


	6. Six - What the fuck is going on?

AMÉLIE'S P.O.V

 _ **Amélie, sweetheart. You've got a fever again. You don't have to push yourself so hard my darling. You don't have to impress anyone. Just be yourself, be happy and enjoy life your own way. I spent my whole life trying to impress my family. Just things thinks slow, one baby step at a time and I'm sure you'll do fine.**_

 _ **I promise.**_

Mum?

 _ **Just be yourself Princess. You'll be fine. We're so proud of you.**_

Daddy? Is that you?

My ears picked up the sounds of birds tweeting in the distance. The sound so beautiful and peaceful. I felt the warmth of the sun beaming down on me. I let out a small yawn and stretched my arms and legs a little. I had gotten cramps in them from the position I slept in.

I roll over to the left and open my eyes. I let out a gasp and sat up straight in the bed as the sight of the picture of my parents. I soft yet sad smile graces my lips as I pick up the photo frame, gingerly tracing my hand over the photograph that was protected by the glass.

My parents smiled back at me with happy grins. "Mum, dad, you're here. But how did you…?" I remembered the mudslide that destroyed my home and everything in it, the photo frame being one of them. Well, however it got here, I was grateful for it. Much to my relief, it was still in contact, like it was brand new.

I clutch the photo tightly against my chest. "Good morning." A voice said. Looking up, I saw Yuki standing outside the porch in the backyard. "How are you feeling today?" He asked, a kind smile played about his lips.

I actually felt a lot better. Perhaps all I need was a good rest. I mean sure, I still had a headache but I was only a small one. Nothing that I couldn't withstand. "Much better thank you." I say, bowing slightly. He and Shigure had been so kind and hospitable to me, I doubted words could express how grateful I am for them caring. I don't think they could be any kinder.

My eyes glanced from his and down to the multiple bags he held in his hands and the ones placed on the floor by his feet. Yuki must've noticed. "I've brought your things for you. I'm pretty sure this is everything, if you'd don't mind checking." My eyes widen, my jaw slack.

H-how did he…? "Oh and your piano and guitar are upstairs in the spare room." He added. "I don't understand. Everything was under meters of dirt and mud and crap. How did you manage to…? I mean, there was so much…" I mentally kicked myself for not being able to speak properly. "It's a secret." He winked.

My mouth formed an O shape as my cheeks turned a faint pink colour. Probably from the fever… Yuki really is mysterious. It's almost alluring. "I know the place is dirty." He started, snapping me out of my thoughts and I cocked my head to the side in confusion at his words.

"What?" I asked. I was confused. I mean a part from the glimpse of the kitchen from last night, their house was relatively tidy. What was he getting at? "And I realise that the idea of living with two strange men might seem a little awkward but there is an extra room upstairs. If you'd like, you are more than welcome to stay there." He offered.

If I had anything in my mouth, I probably would've spat it out in utter shock. He's- he's inviting to stay and live here? For reals!? I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing right now. There was too much going on, I felt like my brain was going to spontaneously combust. First, they let me stay the night. Secondly, Yuki goes to fetch my things for me willing and now he's inviting me to live here with him?

I take back what I said before. These people are getting kinder and more generous as the minutes tick by. This has to be a trick or something. They're probably trying to pull a funny on me, because I have nowhere else to go. "What!? No I couldn't possibly! Out of the question!" I exclaim, hurriedly in a jumble of words.

Yuki looked somewhat offended at my words. "We're not that strange are we?" I shook my head, my hands outstretched in front of me. "No, that's not what I meant. I don't want to impose or anything is all." I say.

"Of course, it won't be free. I do intend to pay your for your services." I let out a startled yelp as Shigure suddenly appeared behind me. I didn't even hear him come in.

I was confused. "My services? Um- could you please - uh- elaborate?" I ask. "You can be our brand new housekeeper!" He exclaimed gleefully, in a sing-song voice. "We'll just take your things to your new room now." He said as he and Yuki picked up my bags and began to walk up the stairs. "Oh and I'll assume that your references will all check out." He added, looking over his shoulder at me.

Were these guys serious? I ran a hand through my messy blonde hair, wincing slightly as I untangled a knot. "I couldn't. I wouldn't feel right. You've already done more than anyone else has ever done for me in my life. Please, I don't wanna be a burden and get in your way." I say, standing at the foot of the stairs. "I don't need your pity either." I say under my breath, praying neither of them heard me.

Yuki stopped walking to give me a reassuring smile. "Miss Hoshimi, we're doing this because we want to, not out of pity." I wince. Yup, they heard me. But his words held no malice. They were so kind and gentle it made my heart beat increase.

"You don't have worry about anything. And besides, it's not like you have anywhere else to go." He stated. I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came to mind. I sighed in defeat. "I suppose you're right…" I say. "But I don't want you to pay me or anything crazy like that. I'll work for room and board, nothing more and nothing less. Just tell me the rules of the house and I'll promise you-" I began but Yuki raised his hand and my mouth clamped shut.

"Relax." He chuckled. "It is quite alright Miss Hoshimi. You can do things your one way here. The only thing you have to do is be yourself, sound fair?" Mums words sounded through my head.

 _ **You don't have to impress anyone. Just be yourself, be happy and enjoy life your own way.**_

"I… thanks." I say quietly. Yuki nods his head in recognition and continues up the stairs with Shigure to the spare room that I would stay in. I climbed up the stairs after them. I heard them talking quietly amongst each other in a hushed conversation but I didn't catch what they were saying. All I heard was 'girl' and 'as long as'. I shrugged. I shouldn't try and eaves drop… even if curiosity begged me to.

The spare room was located at the end of the hall to the right, adjacent to another bedroom. _Probably another spare_ I guessed. Their house was actually quite big and spacious. It kind of reminded me of the house my parents and I lived in back in Paris.

Their house was modern but still had that traditional element of feudal Japan. A very odd mix but it worked pretty well. The room that they offered me was like a ghost town. The only thing in there was an empty drawer. At least in had a window. Yuki placed my bags down in one of the corners.

Looking around, I notice that my guitar and keyboard piano were settled by the window, just like Yuki said they were. They looked as if they weren't buried under enormous amounts of mud and earth. He actually took the time to clean them. My gratitude for Yuki rose.

I held the bridge of my nose at the smell. It stank. It was like the room was a thousand years old or something. Yuki noticed my reaction and laughed lightly. "I apologise for the smell. We've had this room closed off for quite some time now." He explained.

Well that explains the smell then. To be honest, the room was quite big. My room at the Orphanage wasn't even half the size of this room! "It's probably best to leave the windows open for a while." Yuki suggested, unlocking the window and sliding it open.

I was instantly met with the cool breeze and enjoyed the feeling of it blowing my hair and kissing my skin. Suddenly, it wasn't as stuffy as it was before. I wonder were Shigure went off to? I wonder randomly. I had no idea where he had gone off to.

My train of thought was disrupted when I thought I heard the roof creak. I tilt my head as I stare at the roof. I narrow my eyes with a frown. That's funny. I could've sworn-

The creaking in the roof grew stronger and before I could even blink and process what was going on, the roof buckled, sending wood, splinters and dust flying everywhere. I stumbled backwards with a scared yelp.

As the dust cleared away, I took a sharp intake of breathe. In front of me with their back turned to me, stood a tall boy with tan skin and short orange hair. He wore a black shirt with olive coloured cargo styled trousers. I don't he even noticed that I was here. I could feel my cheeks heating up by the second. _Holy shit, he's freaking hot!_ I think to myself, looking him up and down. I didn't mean to… but damn!

"Yo. Time to pay the piper, rat-boy. I'm here to collect." I felt weak at the knees. Even his voice sounded hot. I face palm. _Calm down Amélie._ I tell myself, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I wished I could see his face. But what did he mean by rat-boy? Is that some sort of insult? Yuki turned around and leant against the window sill with a smirk.

"Funny, I would've thought he's send somebody… bigger." He taunted. The orange haired boy's body stiffened and I could only imagine that he was gritting his teeth in anger. It was like I was standing between a family feud or some sort of rivalry. "That's right, you'd better get out your tough talk while you can, cause I'm about to wipe that stupid, smug little smirk right off your face!" He shouted, charging at Yuki.

For some reason I don't know, I stepped forward. "Hey!" I exclaimed, but whatever I was going to say or do was short lived when I slipped on a piece of fallen wood that was on the ground and collided into the orange haired boy. He was taken by surprise and let out a startled yelp. "What the hell!?" He shouted when all off a sudden there was a puff of orange smoke and I fell the ground. "Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you!" I shout out.

"Miss Hoshimi!?" Yuki shouted. I rubbed my head and felt something squirm from underneath me. Pushing myself up, I see the boys clothes scattered in a pile on the floor in his place, was an adorable looking orange cat. I pick the cat up and hold him at arm's length.

"Where did this cat come from? And where did that boy go? What the fuck is going on here!?" With each word, I began to freak out even more. I blinked blankly at the cat in my arms and funnily enough, the cat seemed to glare at me. "You dumb bitch! Put me down!" The cat yelled.

I screamed and dropped the cat to the ground. I backed away slowly. "Yuki, what were all those crashing sounds I just heard? Kyo's not here, is he?" Shigure asked, popping his head around the corner.

"The c-cat just spoke… the cat just fucking spoke!" I say dumbly. "That is not normal! What the hell is happening here!?" I demand. "Miss Hoshimi, please calm down." Yuki said, cautiously stepping towards me. I stepped back more. "Calm down? He just turned into a fucking cat and you're asking me to calm down?" I scoff. I couldn't believe what was happening.

It's like being in a dream. That's it, I must be dreaming. That's the only logical explanation. "Oh, this is bad." Shigure rubbed the back of his neck and she stepped fully into the room. Before I could do anything else, I loose plank of wood fell from the roof and landed on my head.

"Miss Hoshimi!"

"Amélie!"

I fell forwards, dazed and with a huge headache, into Yuki and Shigure. They caught me in their arms before I could face plant into the ground. There was a puff of blue and grey smoke and in replace of Yuki and Shigure was a dog and a rat.

My eyes widen. How is this possible!? They're turning into animals for Chrissakes! Mum, dad… I get the strange feeling that this isn't a dream. Everyone is turning into animals!

 **A/N: Amélie finally stumbled upon the Sohma's curse and saw Kyo for the first time.**

 **Oh and by the way, Amélie's name is pronounced as Am-a-lee.**


	7. Seven - The Curse of the Zodiac

**AMÉLIE'S P.O.V**

I did the first thing that came to my mind. I bolted down the stairs and made a beeline for the front door. I didn't know what I was doing but I needed to wake up from this horrible and weird dream. Swinging the door open, I was about to run away and never return when I came face to face with the postman. "Oh, I didn't know the Sohma's had hired a maid." He said, tipping his helmet thing at me with a light bow. "Good morning Miss." He beamed.

I ignored him and continued with my hysterics. It wasn't every day that people turned into animals on me. "Mr. Postman! It's terrible! They're animals!" I cry, pointing to the animals that were previously human, down the stairs. The postman looked beyond my shoulder and smiled. "Oh yes, they certainly are. Here's your mail." He said, holding a few envelopes in his hand for me to take.

I shook my head so fast I thought it would roll of my shoulders. "What? No no, we have to help them!" I exclaimed. I probably looked like some crazy bitch who needed some quality time with a straight jacket in a mental hospital. No one's going to believe me. I took the mail from the postman hand and thanked him before he tipped his hat once more before leaving.

I rested my back against the front door and slumped to the floor. I rested my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling them closer to my chest. "That's it. I've lost all my sanity." I say to myself.

"DAMN IT!" I look up from my spot to see the cat with his hackles up, hissing loudly at the dog and rat. "How am I supposed to come up with an excuse if both of you transform too?" He shouted angrily. The rat glared at him. "Don't you dare try to blame this on us, you stupid cat!" He shouted back, equally annoyed.

The cat stiffened and bared his sharp teeth. "Say that again, go ahead." He dared menacingly. "Stupid cat." The rat said, emphasising each word slowly. The cat rounded on him. "Why you little…" He scowled, just about ready to claw at him when the dog let out a loud bark. "Cut it out! Both of you!" He demanded.

I was pretty sure my face was so pale, well paler than usual, that I looked like a ghost. God, someone please get me outta here! What are they going to do to me!? Attack me!? Erase my memory!? "Anyway, it's too late for excused. We might as well tell her the truth." The dog sighed. All eyes turned to face me and stared back at them, a frightened and creeped out look on my face. The dog, with the rat perched on his head came trotting over to me.

I sat frozen, staring at the animals in front of me. For some reason, they looked kind of familiar. I gasped as everything clicked into place. They have magic powers! "Amélie," the dog called. His voice. It sounded so much like Shigure's. "S-Shigure?" I ask hesitantly. The dog nodded. "Yeah it's me, I'm a dog. Yuki's here, he's a rat." He said, I looked up at the rat perched on Shigure's head.

Suddenly, I didn't find myself wanting to leave anymore. My curiosity towards this situation begged me to stay. I smiled lightly. "And over there, That's Kyo." Shigure said, and my gaze wondered over to the fuming cat in the corner of the room, his back faced to us. I could faintly make out him cursing under his breath.

"Don't let his temper scare you. He's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder." He added. Looking between Shigure, Yuki and the orange haired boy who I now know is Kyo, my eyes narrow in confusion. "But how is this possible? I mean, you were humans before and now you're… animals!" I say.

"Yes, well, our family has lived with this curse for generations." He started. My mouth made an O shape. So they didn't have magical powers then. I kind of felt guilty for trying to run away. Deep down, I knew that they were still the same Shigure and Yuki I had met. I guess I kind of freaked out a bit. But my reaction would've been completely normal. I mean, c'mon! This is the first time I spoke to an animal and it spoke back.

"We transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac." He explained. Kyo let out a loud hiss and growled. "Don't forget the cat." I remind him. Shigure nodded. "Sorry, twelve animals plus the cat. Anyway, whenever our bodies come under a great deal of stress, or when we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform. After a little while we changed back but the only thing is, uh…" There was a puff of orange, blue and grey smoke again. When it cleared my eyes widened and my face reddened to the max. "We're naked…" Shigure chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

I squeak and turn around facing the wall. "Fuck! You could've warned me beforehand!" I say, my voice shaking. "Sorry." Shigure said. I tried not to think about what I just witnessed but every time I did, I would remember again and it would cause my face to become even more red. But, seriously, do they work out or something?

 **Time Skip**

Shigure and I sat at the table in the living room quietly. Yuki sat beside Shigure from beyond while Kyo sat with his legs crossed on the veranda, fuming like no tomorrow. "We must seem pretty strange to you at this point, huh?" Shigure asked. I drew small patterns into the wooden table with my finger. "No not at all… well, at first I was kinda freaked out. It isn't every day, that people transform into animals who can talk but I find it pretty cool to be honest." I admit. "And besides, it isn't your fault that you're family's cursed, and I will most surely won't hold it against you guys." I reassure. Perhaps I might've overreacted a bit.

A family curse huh? I guess that would explain Yuki trying to avoid all the girls at school then. It must be hard. And if when hugged they transform, that must be why he pushed that fan club girl away in the hall that time. He didn't want her to find out about his secret. "Amélie, didn't you say you wished to be a cat?" Shigure asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded with a big smile. "Yeah, uh-huh. I love cats!" I say proudly. "What's it like, seeing the real thing?" He smirked. I turned to look at Kyo. He was brooding so much it practically radiated from him. "Right! He's the cat from the Chinese zodiac, like in the story." I say to Shigure with excitement. I feel somewhat honoured to be in his presence. All my life, I loved the cat of the zodiac story and now here he is. Kind of hard to believe.

Shigure threw back his head in laughter. "Yes, it's hard to believe, I know." He smirked." And I agree the phrase "cat-like reflexes" doesn't really apply to him, the way he let you fall on him like that." Anyone could clearly see that Shigure was tacking the piss out of Kyo. "But he is a cat. [Well / Although] he's clumsier than most. Surprisingly really, considering the amount of martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing himself, if he wasn't so busy brooding like a child…" With every word that Shigure spoke, Kyo became angrier and angrier until he snapped.

"Argh! Will you shut up!?" He snapped, jumping to his feet and storming over to us, a look of pure anger and annoyance the only emotions he displayed. "I told you it's not my fault! If you wanna blame somebody, blame her." Kyo shouted, pointing at me accusingly. I dipped my head, avoiding his piercing glare and found a sudden interest in the fabric of the Kimono I was still wearing. "She shouldn't even be here." He spat and I flinched. I guess he had a point there.

I wasn't supposed to be here. I just stumbled upon things by accident. I am an accident. "Leave her out of this." Yuki snapped, coming to my defence. I silently thanked him. Who we chose to allow into this house is really none of your concern. You're the one who doesn't belong here." He countered. My head snapped up at the cold remark. I guess the rivalry between the cat and the rat still exists. I think, looking from Kyo to Yuki.

Kyo gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. I had no idea what he was going to do until it was too late. "Punk!" He exclaimed, smashing his fist into the table, splitting it clean in half. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to move away fast enough, as one half of the table smashed against my head. I groaned slightly in pain, as I picked myself up from the floor.

My hand brushed against my forehead and I felt something sticky. Retracting my hand, I saw the blood painted all over my hand. I could feel it dripping down my face. "A-Amélie." Kyo stuttered. He looked shocked and I saw guilt spread across his face. "Oh Amélie, you're bleeding!" Shigure exclaimed. I didn't really care, I've had worse scraps before this. "Oh no, it's okay! It was an accident! You should see the things that happened to me while I was in France!" I say quickly.

Part of me was angry but for the most part, I felt sorry for Kyo. That comment Yuki made, went a bit too far for my liking. I probably would've reacted with violence and aggression too. I was about to say something to Kyo when Yuki back handed his face in a crisp bitch slap to the face. I winced. It sounded like it hurt. Kyo stumbled backwards a bit and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I knew that Kyo was reckless with his temper, but to act like this…" Shigure said, utterly disappointed, rummaging through the first aid kit. "You're still as stupid as ever. And I'm going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want. Only this time, I won't hold back." Yuki said. Kyo snarled before charging full speed at Yuki. "Ok, sissy boy!" He exclaimed.

"No… you guys!" I say but my words fell upon deaf ears. I watched the pair duke it out; Kyo aiming punches and kicks while Yuki gracefully dodged and countered everything Kyo threw at him. "Don't worry, this goes back way further than just this morning." Shigure stated. I was drawn away from the two duelling Sohma's when Shigure cupped my cheek in his hand and began dabbing at my bloody forehead with a cotton ball. I hissed slightly when the disinfectant on the cotton ball stung as it made contact with the cut.

"Those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other." Even so, I was still worried. What if one of them got seriously injured? "But shouldn't we do something to stop them? I don't want either of them to get hurt." I say, watching the quarrel while Shigure worked on picking out the splinters before putting a Band-Aid over it. "Oh Amélie, you are so kind and caring but it's best to just let them be. It'll all be over in a second."

His remark left me for than a little confused. Did these fights not last long? To answer my question, Yuki dodged one of Kyo's punches and delivered his own kick, which launched Kyo through one of the paper doors and into the background. He skidded against the ground before making contact with one of the large rocks.

"Ah! Y-Yuki, sent him flying." I say, both awed and scared at the amount of power Yuki packed into that single kick. "Yuki, try not to destroy the house, ok?" Shigure pleaded, mourning the loss of one of his doors. Yuki fixed his shirt up and stared at the K.O'd Kyo, lying motionless on the ground.

"I really didn't mean to send him in the yard. He should learn to keep his guard up." He commented, just loud enough so Kyo could hear. Talk about rubbing it in. Yuki's attention was soon drawn to me. "Miss Hoshimi, you're hurt." He said, bending in front of me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, really. I'm ok, but I um… err, I'm not so sure about him." I trail off, staring beyond Yuki and at Kyo, who managed to lift himself up into a push up like position. Yuki stood up and turned to look at Kyo. "No, he fine. The only thing he's bruised is his ego."

"I guess your dreams of being a cat are pretty much shattered at this point." Shigure guessed. "What? No, of course…" Kyo, having enough of everyone and everything, sprinted off into the forest. "…not." I finish, with a heavy sigh.

"I suppose we should be getting ready for school." Yuki said. I shrug. "I think'll skip it today." I grunt. I didn't need the Fan Club bitches hassling me today. Plus, I need to wash my uniform. It was all muddy from last night.

Yuki seemed surprised at my words. "You are not worried about studies, Miss Hoshimi?" Yuki queried. I purse my lips. "Nah, I've got A's in all my subjects anyway. I don't a day off would do any harm." I answered. The only thing that worried me about skipping school was about facing Uo and Hana the next day. They can see straight through my lies… unless I can make them believable, which doesn't really happen a lot.

"Ah, I must remember to tell Akito about everything's that happened this morning." Shigure mumbled. It was probably more to himself than anyone else but it was loud enough for me to hear. "Say, who's Akito?" I ask Shigure. "Oh sorry, he's the head of the family." he said. Wow, head of the family. So does this mean, that he too is a part of this zodiac curse thing too?

"So then by the sounds of it, this Akito guy must be real important, huh?" With a title like Head-Of-The-Family, I doubted he wasn't. "More or less. He is to us at least. And after all, we did just give away the big Sohma Family secret." He said.

Fair enough I guess. It does make sense. "I'm going to school. I'll see you this afternoon Miss Hoshimi." Yuki chirped, walking upstairs to his room. "Yeah, I'll see you later." I say in return. "So, what will you be doing Amélie, if you're not going to school?" Shigure asked. I could tell he knew what my answer would be.

"I was going to go looking for Kyo." I declared. Shigure laughed. "Well good luck with that. But be careful, he has a habit of going off at people." He cautioned. I snorted back my laughter but regard his advice none the less. "Ok thanks, I will." I head up stairs to go put my black converses on before walking back downstairs.

I stand on the edge of the porch and sigh. Let's just hope he's easy to find.


	8. Eight - Here Kitty Kitty!

**AMÉLIE'S P.O.V**

"Kyo!" I say, my hands cupped around my mouth like a megaphone. It's been a good twenty minutes of me wondering the forest with no sign of Kyo anywhere. God knows where he is! "Here kitty, kitty!" I shout out, hoping my teasing would make him angry and reveal his whereabouts. Hey! Maybe that could be my new nickname for him. Kitty. I stifle my laughter. I was definitely going to use that from now on, just to piss him off as payback for smashing the table in my head.

I contemplated giving up until I heard a "Hey! Stop calling me that dammit!" I look around for the source of the voice, knowing it was Kyo's but couldn't see him anywhere. "Kyo?" I call out. "Up here." I heard him say. Looking up, I spotted him perched on one of the branches on a tree. He had his back against the middle of the tree, his legs dangling down as he looked down at me.

"Oh there you are." I exclaimed, craning my neck to see him properly. "Yeah, yeah, whaddya' want?" He asked rudely. I felt like I should've been offended, and boy was I offended. Seriously? He was going to be rude to me even though it haven't done jack shit to him?! "I came to see if you're okay. You did take a beating from Yuki before so I just-" I ramble on. "Will you shut the hell up?! I don't need you to tell me that!" He snapped, cutting me off mid-sentence.

My mood deflated like a pricked balloon and I rubbed my arm up and down awkwardly. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to- well what I meant was- you know what never mind." I stumbled over my words like an idiot. "I'll just leave." I manage to say lamely, turning to walk back the way I came. Shigure was right, Kyo's temper was scary. Not even I get that angry over something was trivial. Before taking another step, I turned around to face him once more. "And by the way, you're an asshole!" A spat. I smirked in satisfactory when I was the angry and pissed off look on his face.

I crossed my arms over my chest when he jumped down from the tree and came marching over to me. "Hey! Why you little… Looks who's calling who an asshole!" He snapped. I sniffed at him in mock disgust. I was just messing around with him. "At least I don't go smashing tables in people's faces." I countered. Kyo grit his teeth but his angry look softened into one of guilt. I might not have been angry at the time that it happened but I sure as hell was angry now. It hurt like a bitch!

Silence engulfed the two of us and I took it as an opportunity to make my exit back to the house.

"You're going the wrong way." Kyo called out suddenly. I stopped in my tracks and placed my hands on my hips. "I think I know how to get back, thank you very much." I snap. What makes him think he can treat me like shit and then pretend like he didn't do anything wrong? "You're such an moron, you're going in the opposite direction." Kyo rolled his eyes and proceeded the grab the back of my shirt, dragging me along while he walked. "H-hey!" I protest, trying my best not to stumble and crash into him.

He let go of my shirt and we walked in silent. I snuck secret glances at the boy next to me. He was looking straight ahead with his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. I quickly look away when he turned to look at me, as if he sensed I was staring at him. I cleared my throat. Well, this is awkward. Kyo opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. That just made that much more awkward… A part of me wondered what he was planning on saying to me.

However, I was thankful, that the awkward atmosphere was broken when he reached Shigure's house. "Welcome back Kyo!" Shigure sang, draping his arm around the orange haired teen. "Ah! Get off me!" Kyo bellowed. I laughed to myself as I headed to my room. I spot my uniform sitting neatly folded in a pile on top of the chest of drawers. I bit my lip and exhale a defeated sigh. I suppose I should go to school. Better than doing nothing for a whole day.

Grabbing my uniform, I lazily step out of the comfortable kimono and into my muddy school clothes. I fold the kimono nicely and place it on the drawers, where my uniform once was. I'll have to sneak into the laundry room at school and wash it there. The mud was still quite damp and it was quite easily visible, even from far away. I groan. Just what I needed. Kind of makes me wish I had a spare uniform. I probably should invest in one.

I snatch up my school bag and head downstairs. When I reach the living room, I saw Shigure but I didn't see Kyo. He must've run off again. I cleared my throat, catching his attention and smiled at him. "So you've decided to go to school after all." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I have nothing better to do so… I'll see you later this afternoon." I tell Shigure to which he nods his head before he glances down at my uniform. "Oh but your uniform is all muddy. I'm not so sure it's a good idea to show up to school like that." He advised.

I rub the back of my neck and shrug my shoulders. "I'll just say I tripped and fell on my way to school." I say, rubbing down my uniform as if that would make it become clean again. Shigure sweatdropped. "I think people will have a hard time believing that." He commented.

My shoulders drooped. He was right in saying that. I wasn't the most believable person when it comes to lying. I sigh. "I'll be fine. Plus, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't skip school anymore." I told him. I made that promise to myself quite recently actually. I was notorious for skipping school. I used to do it all the time. That was until I became friends with Uo and Hana. As our friendship grew, I skipped school less and less. Plus, if I skipped school, I could cope an earful from Uo and Hana.

Shigure waved his hand at me dismissively. "Fine, don't let me stop you. A promise is a promise. Oh, which reminds me, I still haven't told Akito what has happened yet." He said, as if reminding himself. The way he said it made it sound like it was a chore.

I gave him the thumbs up. "Alright, you do that and I'll be heading off to school. I'll see you later." I say with a small smile and a wave before dragging my feet to school begrudgingly. "Be safe." Shigure called out to me.

NORMAL POV

Yuki stood at the doorway of the living room. He had heard the whole conversation. "Since when have you been so talkative about our family matters?" He asked, a slight bitter tone to his voice. When Shigure gave him no answer, he continued. "You're planning on erasing Miss Hoshimi's memories, aren't you?... Just like to good ol days…" He questioned, mumbling the last part under his breathe.

Shigure turned around to face him and shook his head. "That's not my intention." He tried to explain himself. "This isn't like before. Too many people knew about us back then. It couldn't be helped." Yuki stared at him long and hard before turning on his heel. "Fine. I'm going to school." He muttered without another word.

AMÉLIE'S POV

"I should've thought things through." I grumble to myself as everyone I pass stares at me, or more so, stare at my muddy uniform. All the looks and stares were getting on my nerves. Passing one group of girls, I heard them whispering things. I snapped and rounded on them. "I just tripped and fell! So shut it before I make you shut it!" I growl at them.

They all make high pitched squeak noises before running off in fear. Serves them right for talking about someone behind their back. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I glare at their retreating backs. "Hey Ams! What's up?" Uo exclaims, coming up behind me and draping an arm around my shoulder. I would've did the same to her except she was too tall and my arms did reach that far and I just patted her back instead.

"Oh my! Amélie, your uniform is all muddy." Hana said surprised. Well… what I thought would've been surprise. Her voice and facial expression were as monotone and stoic as usual. I laugh nervously. "Yeah about that… I tripped and fell on my way to school this morning." I lie, hoping that they'd buy it.

The looks they gave me told me otherwise. I offer them a sheepish smile. "Well, you can't stay in muddy clothes all day. Come with me." Uo stated and started walking off down the hall. Without questioning, I obediently follow behind her, with Hana trailing by my side.

* * *

I sigh in content as I was snug in my newly washed uniform. It felt so much better. I actually felt clean. Speaking of feeling clean, I just realised that I hadn't had a shower. Now I felt dirty again.

Exiting the laundry room, I couldn't help but laugh when I see Uo leaning against the wall. She looked like she would mug anyone who came close to the door. "I'm done!" I say, catching my friend's attention. "Thanks again Uo." I say. I was grateful. Students weren't allowed to use the washroom so I had no idea how Uo managed to allow us to use it.

Uo ran a hand through her hair. "Trust me, I did us ALL a favour. Now how did you say you got dirty? You tripped?" I nod my head slowly and put on the most believable face I could muster. "Yeah. You know me, I'm clumsy as hell. I guess I should watch where I'm going from now on." At least it wasn't a total lie. I was clumsy to the max. Perhaps when I walk I should look at the ground… but then I'd probably walk into a pole or a brick wall or something like that.

I wasn't sure if they believed me or not but since they asked no further questions, I guess they just shrugged it off. As if things weren't bad enough for me already in my messed up life, the Prince Yuki Fan Club decided to pay us a visit. 'NOW OF ALL TIMES!'

"L-O-V-E, we love Yuki! Yuki! Lalala!" They all chanted ending their stupid theme song with an equally stupid pose. "Say Miss Hoshimi, how come you came to school all dirty? Did Prince Yuki give you the ditch?" Minami mocked. I scoff. I knew that was coming. They just couldn't leave me alone could they?

"I suggest if you wanna have your legs in one piece, you leave now before I snap them like a toothpick." I threaten. I don't think I've ever seen them runaway so fast, especially since Hana was chasing after them. Uo rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Good grief, those dumb fan girls always give me a headache." She complained. I had to agree with her.

"You and me both." I say. "Their Prince doesn't show up so they have to bother someone else. Why you, I wonder?" Uo gave me a look that told me I better start talking if I knew what was good for me. She knew that I knew why they were constantly bugging me as of late. Shit, if those fan girls found out I was living with Yuki, then my life would end. I was also worried that Uo and Hana would be upset also, and I didn't want that to happen.

I twirl strands of my hair between my fingers in a nervous manner. "Yeah, I wonder why…" I spoke, avoiding Uo's stare. "Well, I better be off to class." I say quickly before making a hasty exit. I rubbed my hands over my face. My life was one big jumbled up puzzle right now. It seems as if nothing is going according to how it should be. I needed some heavy duty super glue to stick my life back together and I needed it fast.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying to update all my stories as fast as possible so bear with me if I don't update for a while or if the chapters are shorter. Some will be short while others will be longer.**


	9. Nine - I won't tell a soul

Recap:

I wasn't sure if they believed me or not but since they asked no further questions, I guess they just shrugged it off. As if things weren't bad enough for me already in my messed up life, the Prince Yuki Fan Club decided to pay us a visit. 'NOW OF ALL TIMES!'

"L-O-V-E, we love Yuki! Yuki! Lalala!" They all chanted ending their stupid theme song with an equally stupid pose. "Say Miss Hoshimi, how come you came to school all dirty? Did Prince Yuki give you the ditch?" Minami mocked. I scoff. I knew that was coming. They just couldn't leave me alone could they?

"I suggest if you wanna have your legs in one piece, you leave now before I snap them like a toothpick." I threaten. I don't think I've ever seen them runaway so fast, especially since Hana was chasing after them. Uo rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Good grief, those dumb fan girls always give me a headache." She complained. I had to agree with her.

"You and me both." I say. "Their Prince doesn't show up so they have to bother someone else. Why you, I wonder?" Uo gave me a look that told me I better start talking if I knew what was good for me. She knew that I knew why they were constantly bugging me as of late. Shit, if those fan girls found out I was living with Yuki, then my life would end. I was also worried that Uo and Hana would be upset also, and I didn't want that to happen.

I twirl strands of my hair between my fingers in a nervous manner. "Yeah, I wonder why…" I spoke, avoiding Uo's stare. "Well, I better be off to class." I say quickly before making a hasty exit. I rubbed my hands of my face. My life was one big jumbled up puzzle right now. It seems as if nothing is going according to how it should be. I needed some heavy duty super glue to stick my life back together and I needed it fast.

* * *

AMÉLIE'S P.O.V

The school hallways were dead quiet. Class had started 20 minutes ago and I was still walking around the school grounds. I had no idea what I was doing. I guess I was just stuck in my thoughts. The promise I made to myself about not skipping school or classes was gnawing at the back of my mind as every minute passed. I should cut myself some slack.

I've been working my ass off and just recovered from a fever. I deserve to miss one class just to pick myself up. I was about to turn around and walk towards the school gardens when I saw someone approaching me. "Hello Miss Hoshimi." I knew that voice. What was Yuki doing out of class? I didn't think he'd be the one to skip classes.

"Hey Yuki!" I greet.

"So, did you tell them, your friends, about this morning?" He asked. I cocked my head to the side. Was he that concerned about people finding out about why my uniform was all muddy. I found it hard to believe that it would be the least bit concerning. It was just a little bit of dirt.

"I told them that I tripped and fell but… I'm not so sure they believed me." I tell him. Yuki shook his head with a slightly bemused smile. "That's not what I meant." He hinted. I suddenly felt very stupid. I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Oh! You're talking about your family secret!" I exclaim, finally catching on. Why was I so slow today? "No I didn't. I pinky swear to you that I will not tell a soul." I promised him. "And when I say that, I truly mean it. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick pins and needles in my eyes… I think that's how it goes." I say, rambling to myself.

Yuki's expression turns solemn. "That's not what I meant." He said softly. He suddenly pushed me up against the wall, trapping me between him and the wall with his hands at either side of my face. He made sure to keep his distance though, so that he wouldn't transform. I held my breathe. Yuki was acting very strange.

"I'm sorry…" He apologised. "I do believe you when you say that you'll keep our secret safe, but it doesn't matter. We still might have to erase your memory…" He whispered. My eyes widen. E-erase my memory? That's some fuck right there! But I promised I'd keep their family curse secret and I meant that so why would they still need to erase my memory? I'm the first person to know about it.

Yuki looked up at me through the bangs of his hair. "It won't harm you." He reassured, as if he was reading my thoughts. "Think of it as some sort of hypnotism." I breathed out a silent sigh of relief. Thank goodness!

"You'll simply forget everything you saw this morning. I know this because this isn't the first time that someone has discovered our secret." I blink in shock. S-so I'm not the first person to know. And if they erase my memory, will I have to live in a tent again. Just as my life was maybe thinking of turning around for the better, shit like this happens.

"It happened when I was seven years old. I was playing with some other children in the garden behind our house. After that, we had to erase every one of those children's memories." His voice was barely above a whisper this time. I looked up at him sympathetically. I felt sorry for him. I couldn't imagine all the stuff he had to go through because of the curse that haunted him and his family.

"But… I, I can't go against Akito's orders, whatever they may be. I cannot stop him no matter how much I want to or how hard I try. And that's why… I'm sorry…" Yuki stepped away from me and without look at me, began walking away. I outstretched my hand to stop him from leaving. "Yuki, wait!" I exclaim. Whatever I was going to say next was thrown out the window when somehow, I managed to trip over my own feet and of course I had to land into Yuki.

As soon as I came into contact with his back, he poofed into blue smoke. Luckily, no one was around to witness it happen. "Fuck! I'm sorry! Dammit I'm such a fucking clutz! What was I thinking." I curse, smashing my fist into the ground.

Yuki raised his paw in the air, waving off my cursing. "It's alright. Just as long as no one else saw."

I cup my hands together and place them in front of Yuki as he carefully hops on. I lift him up so he's at eye level with me and grin at him. "Hey. I don't want you going all soft and sentimental on me but I just wanted to tell you something." I start.

"I appreciate your concern but you don't have to worry about me. If my memory needs to be erased, then so be it. That's understandable. Whatever Akito decided to do is out of my control and I'll be fine with whatever decision he makes… just… I need you to promise me something. You're a cool guy Yuki and I consider you one of my friends. So if my memory does end up getting erased, promise me that we'll still be buds… it would mean a lot to me." I spoke. I was surprised at how gentle and mellow my voice was right now.

It definitely didn't express how I felt. I was scared. Scared of getting my memory erased. Just the thought of it sent goose bumps up my arms. But the decision was not mine to make, but as long as I could still be friends with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, then getting my memory erased didn't matter.

Our little moment vanished however, when there was another puff of blue smoke. I gasp and quickly face the wall. My cheeks were on fire. I Don't think I will ever get used to that. I could hear Yuki getting dressed.

"Sorry. The amount of time before we change back varies." He explained. Yuki places a hand on my shoulder, indicating that he's finished getting dressed. I turn around to face him, my cheeks still red. I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to tie his tie. It was all crooked and tangled.

I shook my head as my shoulder shook with each giggle that left my mouth. "Did you learn to tie your tie from a five year old?" I ask through my laughter. Yuki looks down at his tie in embarrassment. "I guess I do kind of suck. I've never been good at these kind of things." He spoke, all flustered.

It was so cute. Usually he was all composed and what not and to see him get all flustered over not being able to tie his tie was amusing to me. I found it adorable.

"Nah, don't worry about. I'll help ya, since I'm kinda an expert." I smirk, gesturing to my own tie. Having worn the boys uniform ever since coming to this school, I've learned to master the art of tying a tie. Perhaps I should put that on my résumé…

Yuki still wore his embarrassed expression as I fixed up his tie. I felt him stiffen at first but then he sort of relaxed and watched me as I worked my magic. "Miss Hoshimi… it really didn't bother you to see?" He asked randomly.

I scoff. "I didn't see anything. I turned away just in time. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen a guy's jun-" I start but Yuki quickly corrects himself before I could finish. Good thing to. He just saved me from telling him that super embarrassing story I almost blurted out. "No, I didn't mean that." I wait for him to explain himself but he doesn't. I don't hassle him about it. When he's ready, I'll be waiting.

I pat his chest once I've fix up his tie and take a step back to give him some space. "So… can I walk you to your next class?" He offered. I didn't realise how much time has passed until now. I completely missed out on my first class. "I was going to skip again but since you offered so nicely, sure why not."

Nothing is spoken between us and we walk towards my next class. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one.

"Thank you." Yuki spoke after a moment. I smiled up at him. I knew what he meant by those words. He wasn't referring to the tie.

"I know."


	10. Ten - Living with the Sohma's

Recap:

I pat his chest once I've fix up his tie and take a step back to give him some space. "So… can I walk you to your next class?" He offered. I didn't realise how much time has passed until now. I completely missed out on my first class. "I was going to skip again but since you offered so nicely, sure why not."

Nothing is spoken between us and we walk towards my next class. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one.

"Thank you." Yuki spoke after a moment. I smiled up at him. I knew what he meant by those words. He wasn't referring to the tie.

"I know."

* * *

I believe… I will trust Miss Hoshimi… for Yuki… and for Kyo… even for myself. This may be a great opportunity. One I will let unfold….

* * *

AMÉLIE'S P.O.V

I smile to myself upon seeing Shigure's house. I still found it quite weird to be walking home with Yuki. Heck! It's even weirder that I'm living with him and his cousin! The reality of it still hadn't hit me yet. I'm still in the habit of going back to where my tent used to be.

"I'm back." Yuki said out loud as we entered the house through the front sliding paper door. "Finally glad to be back home from school!" I exclaim exasperated. Expecting to see Shigure pop out of nowhere, my expectations weren't met when the house was silent.

"Shigure?" Yuki called, peaking his head into what I presumed as Shigure's mini office… from what I could tell it was anyway. Yuki turned to me. "I guess he must've gone out." He confirmed. Damn, I was looking forward to seeing him. I already viewed him as my family and friend. After all, he so generously let me live under his roof. What kind of stranger does that kind of thing?

I turn on my heel and walk up the stairs to my room. "I'm just gonna put away my school crap. I'll be right back." I exclaim. "Okay." I hear Yuki reply. As I walk closer to my bedroom door, I notice that it had already been opened. I slowly swing the door open and what I saw shocked me. It was the least thing I expected to see.

In the middle of the room, Kyo was standing on a short wooden ladder with his back facing me. I was even more shocked at what he was doing. H-he was fixing my roof? I couldn't help but let the smallest of smiles grace my lips. So perhaps he's not a total asshole after all. The idea of him fixing the roof for me was so sweet of him.

Kyo must've sensed my presence as he hoped down from the ladder and turned his body half way to look at me. I open my mouth to speak, but Kyo speaks over me. "Don't freak out. It's only temporary. You can call a professional to fix it properly later. This will at least keep the rain out till then." He grumbled.

I just stared at him. To be honest, I was speechless. Okay Amélie, say something nice in return. "It's kind of a botch job." I tease. So much for saying something nice. It came out before I could stop it. I guess I just wanted to make him angry on purpose because funnily enough, it amused me.

Kyo scowled at me and grit his teeth. "Yeah? Well I'd like to see you do a better job." He snapped. I burst out into laughter. Kyo's angry, pissed off face soon turned into one of confusion. I grip my stomach. That was the exact reaction I was hoping for.

"Kyo, I'm just pulling your leg." I tell him. "I really appreciate it. I'm not kidding, this was really sweet of you." I said truthfully. Kyo turned away from me. "Yeah whatever." I could tell he was embarrassed by my words. But what I said was true.

I just stood there awkwardly, my schoolbag still clutched in my hand. I placed it on the floor and lean it against the dresser. I was about to leave when he called out to me. "Hey!"

I quickly turn around to face him. "What's up?" I ask. His back was still facing me. "Listen… I'm not very good at controlling my temper. When I get angry, I… I don't know. Maybe I don't have enough training. I just, I can't stand losing to that damn Yuki. So about this morning, it wasn't…" It sounded like whatever he wanted to say, he was having a hard time spitting it out.

Is he trying to… apologise to me about this morning? So maybe he's only part asshole. I shouldn't let first impression tarnish my view on him. My eyes drift down to the duct tape roll he held in his hands. He was squeezing it so hard that his knuckles were turning white and his entire fist was shaking. I wonder if that hurts…

"…What I mean is…" He was starting to fumble over his words. He glanced at me from over his shoulder and I was caught in his gaze. It was the first time I really noticed how nice they looked. They were a deep red colour and they continued to gaze at me, I found myself trapped, unable to tear my own eyes away from them.

"… I'm sorr…."

"I'm home!" Shigure's sing-song voice rang throughout the house, cutting of Kyo's sentence. I resist the urge to face palm. Just when we were getting somewhere… Shigure couldn't of picked up better time to make his grand entrance.

"Yuki, Tohru! Are you here? And Kyo, I hope you're not doing something stupid and tearing up my house again." That was it. The moment was gone and Kyo reverted back to his pissed off self. "Just forget it!" He yelled, brushing past my angrily and bumping into my shoulder roughly in the process.

I stumbled backwards before I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hey! Don't take it out on me you jackass!" I shout, waving my fist at his back. I go to follow him when Shigure appears around the corner. Okay, he was still a jerk.

"He'll be back. It's not like he has anywhere else to go. But never mind him. Can you come in here for a minute?" He asked. My anger subsides and I look at Shigure in curiosity. "Uh, sure." I say as I follow him downstairs and into the living room.

* * *

I fiddled with my hands in my lap out of nerves. I was curious yet slightly nervous and scared. Were they going to erase my memory? "I had a little chat with Akito today and he's decided that as long as you keep the curse a secret, you can continue to stay here." Shigure stated.

I relaxed as soon as he finished speaking. Thank goodness! "Ah shit. I really did think I was going to get punished or something. I'm 100% glad that's not the case." I mused. Shigure rose his eyebrows. "Punishment? Why would we…?"

Okay, I guess 'punishment' went a bit too far. But hey, one could never be too careful when you met a family whose cursed and are capable of erasing people's memory. "Well in any case, I don't have to lose my memory, which in my opinion, is great news!" I pump my fist in the air.

Shigure stood up from his seat and left the room, leaving me by myself. I lean my chin on the palm of my hand which rested on the table. I wonder what would've happened if Akito refused to allow me to know their secret. How would I have been if I lost my memory? Would things still be the same or would I not be as close to them?

I came to the conclusion that… I've been asking myself too many questions lately… and most of them didn't even have answers! I guess things turned out for the best. I suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of gratitude bubble inside of me. After all, Shigure and Yuki have treated me extremely nicely. They've let me live under their roof so that I don't have to live in a tent no more when instead, they could've just left me to fend for myself or kick me out to go live somewhere else… but they didn't, and that was one of the things I was grateful for.

Rising to my feet, I search the house for Shigure. I should probably thank him first since this is his house. Walking around the back, I find him talking to Yuki in a semi hushed conversation. I rub my arm as I awkwardly stood there.

"Hey." I call out. Yuki and Shigure turn around in surprise, having not realised I was standing there. I scratch my cheek. "I just wanted to say thanks, for everything you guys have done. You didn't have to help me but you did and I can't thank you enough." I admit.

"I just hope I'm not a burden or anything." I add. Yuki ruffles my hair gently. "Ah…no. No, of course it isn't. In fact, it's nice to have you around Miss Hoshimi." He smiled at me. Shigure came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Feel free to make yourself at home, ok?"

As corny as I probably sounded right now, their words made me feel very happy. Heading upstairs, I go into my new room and shut the door behind me. Looking around the room, I see the bags with my things in it. It still baffled me on how Yuki managed to recover everything in mint condition.

I sit in the middle of the room and look up to the roof. Hey mum and dad. Looks like things might be finally turning around for me. I couldn't be with better people. Glancing down, I see the photograph of me and my parents resting against my guitar. I gingerly pick it up and put it atop of the dresser. I press my lips to the glass frame and smile sadly.

With a sigh, I skim through all the bags until I find the one with my clothes and stuff in it. I quickly undress out of my uniform and get dressed in a pair of denim overall shorts and a black short sleeved shirt. I promised that I would help out cleaning the house. It was one of the conditions regarding my staying here. I couldn't go back on my word. I'd unpack the rest of my things later.

* * *

My face paled. "This isn't a kitchen. This is a fucking dumpster! How'd you let it get like this?" I shout in shock. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me, BIG TIME! I hope I make it through alive… Yuki laughed nervously from beside me. "I'll help you. Just tell me what to do." He offered. He was such a gentleman but I find it hard to imagine Yuki, helping me clean up this mess.

"You'd better not." Shigure said, appearing behind us. I jump. Since when did Shigure become so stealthy. I didn't even hear him approach us! "The closest thing Yuki's seen to a mop is that haircut of his." He mocked. "I think he'd just get in the way."

I roll my eyes. "I appreciate the offer Yuki but a deal's a deal. I do the chores and you let me use the spare room. That's what we agreed on and I'm not one to go back on my word." I tell them seriously. They were both taken back by my words and how serious I sounded.

"Well I can see we're in good hands. I'm going o go find Kyo and I'll be out with him for a while. We should be back by lunch time though." He said before disappearing. "Yeah sure." I shout out.

"In that case, I guess I'll go out too." Yuki said. I shooed him off. "Go on then. I'll be done by the time you get back." I reassure.

I turn my attention back to the mess that was the Sohma's kitchen. The sight was enough to make me sick. "Oh who am I kidding. I need a whole fucking army to clean up all this crap!" I sigh to myself. I don't even know where to start! Grabbing a hair tie off of my wrist, I tie my hair back into a messy bun and crack my knuckles.

But if there's one thing I'm not, it's a quitter! I'm going to get through this alive and in one piece before everyone gets back!

* * *

I pant heavily as I take out the last bag of trash. I stand back with my hands on my hips as I admire my work. I found heaps on cooking stuff scattered everywhere that I'm pretty sure Shigure and Yuki never knew they had. Although, I did notice a pattern while cleaning up. There was a lot of take-out food trash.

But hey, I managed to survive! "Amazing!" I whip my head to the door as see Yuki standing there with an awed expression. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was walking into the wrong house." He breathed. His eyes scanned the kitchen, as if he couldn't believe the transformation of the kitchen. Hell, I couldn't believe it either.

"Since when did we have a rice cooker?" He exclaim, seemingly surprised that he even owned one. I chuckled and move to stand next to him. "I dug it out of the trash." I tell him. "But don't worry, I made sure to clean it thoroughly." I added quickly after seeing his face.

The rice cooker dinged. "Oh, lunch is done. I hope you brought back your appetite." I joke.

Yuki was nice enough to help me set up the table and bring out the food I prepared. As we sat down, I could tell he was curious as to what I had cooked. I chuckled sheepishly. "I'm still learning how to cook Japanese food so I thought I'd stick to what I know for now."

I did manage to cook a few Japanese dishes. They were the only Japanese dishes I knew how to make which included Onigiri, Curry Rice, Teriyaki and Okinawa soba with a few fish dishes here and there. I point to the dish with the steak pieces and yellow noodles. "That over there is Bœuf à la bourguignon, which is basically just beef with red wine, mushrooms, yellow noodles and pearl onions." I then gesture to another French dish that I made. "And that is a desert called Mille-feuille and it is just a vanilla slice with cream and powdered sugar." I explain.

Yuki seemed intrigued by the French cuisine I managed to whip up. "You made all of this? Where'd you even get the ingredients from. I shrug. "You'd be surprised the things I found while cleaning up that messy kitchen of yours." I laughed.

Yuki and I helped ourselves to the dishes. I was a bit nervous when he took a bite out of the Bœuf à la bourguignon… actually I was nervous about him eating any of the things I cooked for lunch. I've never really had to cook for anyone else so I had no idea how'd they react to my stylise of cooking.

He popped a piece of it in his mouth. "It's delicious!" He beamed. I perked up instantly. "Really? You don't think it tastes weird or bad?" I press. Yuki shook his head and continued eating. "It's perfect. The best lunch I've ever had." He complimented.

I blush and quickly dip my head down before he could see it. "T-thanks." I stutter as I ate what was on my own plate. It was so nice to actually eat a real meal. While living in my tent, I didn't exactly have a kitchen so most of the time I ate at the café I worked at or just ordered take out. It wasn't cheap, especially with my low income.

"That reminds me. I wonder where Shigure and that stupid cat ran off to." Yuki mused. I drop the chopsticks I was using. I totally forgot about them and suddenly felt rude for eating without them. "Do you think we should wait?" I ask.

Yuki shook his head disapprovingly. "Shame on them. It's rude to let a meal this good go cold." I blushed even more. What's wrong with me?! Why am I blushing more and more!? Actually, I've been blushing more ever since running in with the Sohma. Man, what are these people doing to me to make me blush so much?

Maybe because it's still so strange. I mean, here I am, having lunch with Yuki at his house. Even the idea of me living here still seems unreal. Speaking of Yuki… "Hey Yuki, you said you went out too right? Did you go out shopping or something?"

Yuki put down his bowl. "Oh no, I just went down to my secret base." He answered. My eyes widened and my jaw fell to the floor as I stood up abruptly. "What the hell!? You have a secret base?! What the hell do you do down there? Is it some sort of guarded metal fortress?" I gawked. I wouldn't be surprised if it was. Owning all this land, you have to do something with it.

Yuki chuckled. "I don't think it's what you're picturing. But I'll tell you what, next time I'll take you with me." I squealed in delight at his words as I sat back down. "Haha oh shit, do you mean it? Oh yeah! I get to go see your secret base! It must be something special then if you keep it a secret. I can't wait to see…"

My excitement deflated like a lead balloon when the sliding paper door violently swung open. I swear I almost shat myself. Yuki seemed unfazed from the sudden action, meanwhile my heart was pounding like no tomorrow. I clutched my chest and watched as Kyo stormed instead, followed by a suited up Shigure.

"Stop. Kyo just listen to me!" Shigure pleaded. Kyo blocked his ears. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear it! You think it's fun jerking me around like that?" He bellowed. Shigure folded his arms over his chest. "Now hold on a minute, it wasn't… okay, it was a little fun but that's not why I did it. It was for your own good. And don't forgot, it was Akito's decision, not mine!" Shigure retorted.

"Shut up, I don't give a damn about Akito!" He hissed. I wasn't sure if I should intervene, but I did cook food for Kyo too and it would be a waste of food (and my time) if it went cold. "Hey Kyo, if you're hungry-"

Kyo rounded on me with such fiery raw anger it kind of scared me. "Shut up!" He shouted harshly before slamming the living room door shut. I growl and stand up, about to follow him and give him a piece of my mind but decided it wasn't worth it. If he wanted to act like a little shit, he can act like one alone.

All I did was ask if he wanted lunch and he shouts at me and gives me a look that would kill me, if looks could do that. I wonder what got him so angry in the first place. I return back to my seat and finish my food.

"Kyo, don't take this out on Amélie. And used the front door next time. And take of your shoes!" He shouted but I doubted Kyo heard or was even listening to a word he said. "You're setting a fine example." Yuki muttered.

I turn back to look at Shigure. "Shigure, I must say, you look quite nice in a suit." I comment. His hair was even slicked back. Shigure sat at the head of the table. "Why thank you Amélie." He thanked. "You look like a butler." Yuki added. That quickly put a dampen on his mood. I could help but giggle to myself, earning a small smile from Yuki.

"AH, lunch is ready!" Shigure exclaimed, quickly changing the subject. "I would say for us to wait for Kyo but I think he needs to cool down from being an ass." I suggest. Shigure hummed in agreeance. "That'd probably be for the best. He's angry because I made him take an entrance exam."

I snort. "How you manage to 'make' him take one? And what was it for?" I question.

"Funny you should ask that. As of today, Kyo is officially the newest student at your school. Also, he's going to be living with us from now on too." Shigure stated.

Yuki and I did a double take and I almost spat out the food that was in my mouth. "Great, now I get to enjoy him shouting at me and telling me to shut up 24/7." I grumbled, stabbing my food with my chopsticks.

Shigure slowly shrank lower to the ground as Yuki glared at him menacingly. How ironic; the cat and rat have to live together from now on. I guess that means more fights and spats like the one from this morning. "Don't you take a single bite. Get out." I've never seen Yuki act like this. One could almost sense the dark aura that surrounded him.

Shigure chuckled nervously. "…Haha, well I had a feeling you'd be upset. You see, Kyo pulled a disappearing act on us. One day he just upped and left for fourth months. And do you know where he disappeared to?" He asked. I shook my head no. "He was up on a mountain top, training." He concluded.

To me, that sounded like something straight out of a Karate movie. "Do you know what kind of training he underwent?" I ask. I was curious to know more.

"Let me guess, he's been meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears." Yuki commented sarcastically.

"Ah, I'm not so sure about that part. But the point sis, Kyo just really wants to beat Yuki." He surmised. I snuck a glance at Yuki who wore an expression of hatred and disdain. "Stupid cat." He spat.

I draw my lips into a thin line. I began to wonder how deep Yuki and Kyo's hatred for each really ran.

Kyo has dedicated so much time trying to beat Yuki and from what I gather, Yuki hates his guts, likewise with Kyo. It really is like the old folk tale of the Zodiac. Ever since the rat tricked the cat, there been resentment on both behalves. I suppose that's probably the reason why Kyo and Yuki don't get along… that's kind of an understatement.

I would ask Kyo about it,, but he would probably just yell at me again and ignore me.

I sigh and eat the rest of my lunch without another word. What have I stumbled upon mum and dad….?


	11. Eleven - Poor Kyo

_**Recap:**_

 _ **To me, that sounded like something straight out of a Karate movie. "Do you know what kind of training he underwent?" I ask. I was curious to know more.**_

 _ **"Let me guess, he's been meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears." Yuki commented sarcastically.**_

 _ **"Ah, I'm not so sure about that part. But the point sis, Kyo just really wants to beat Yuki." He surmised. I snuck a glance at Yuki who wore an expression of hatred and disdain. "Stupid cat." He spat.**_

 _ **I draw my lips into a thin line. I began to wonder how deep Yuki and Kyo's hatred for each really ran.**_

 _ **Kyo has dedicated so much time trying to beat Yuki and from what I gather, Yuki hates his guts, likewise with Kyo. It really is like the old folk tale of the Zodiac. Ever since the rat tricked the cat, there been resentment on both behalves. I suppose that's probably the reason why Kyo and Yuki don't get along… that's kind of an understatement.**_

 _ **I would ask Kyo about it,, but he would probably just yell at me again and ignore me.**_

 _ **I sigh and eat the rest of my lunch without another word. What have I stumbled upon mum and dad….?**_

* * *

AMELIE'S POV

I groan when the morning sun shines through the window and almost blinds me. I roll over to the side so my back was to the window and hide my head underneath the pillow. If there was one thing I wasn't, it was a morning person. My new room was still empty as it was when I first arrived.

I haven't bought a bed yet either so I had to sleep on a spare futon bed until I went out shopping for a proper bed and other furniture. Shigure and Yuki promised that they would come with me to buy stuff. I poke my head out from under the pillow and moved my arm to my face.

I squint at my wrist watch. My vision was blurred from the sleep. I blinked a few times until I could actually see properly. 6:00am. I hid my head back under my pillow. Man, school had me getting up so early. Well, I guess I should go make breakfast for everyone.

As soon as the thought of breakfast crossed my mind, my stomach had started to growl. Great, now I really do have to get out of bed and into reality. Stretching my entire body and a loud lion yawn, I pick myself up before stretching once more as I stood. I called my morning yawns lion yawns because as I yawned, it grew louder and louder.

After feeling and hearing the satisfying crack of my back, I fumble my out my room and downstairs still in my half asleep state. I tripped over my own feet on the last few steps which ended up sending me lunging forwards. Just as I was about to meet my doom, a certain someone crossed my path at the exact moment, breaking my harsh face plant into the ground.

I had no idea who I bumped into but I was glad it wasn't the floor. Only a few seconds after my body crashed into the other person, I fell to the ground in a cloud of orange smoke. Aaaaannnndddd…. I still end up falling face first into the ground.

"Get off of me!" An angry voice hissed. I quickly scoot backwards on my bum as glared at the angry orange cat in front of me. "Watch where you're going furball!" I shout, dusting myself off as I stood. "You're the one who fell into me! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" He shouted back. I grit my teeth and plucked him up from the ground, holding him at arm's length.

"Not my fault you got in the way!" I growl.

Swipe!

I hiss in pain and drop Kyo to the floor, sucking my bleeding scratch. "Ouch!" I shout in pain. That little shit! Shigure peeped his head around the corner and giggled to himself like a schoolgirl. "You've barely known each other for 24 hours and you're already acting you hate each other's guts."

Kyo and I started shouting over the top of one another, spitting out curses and insults left right and centre until there was another puff of smoke. My taunts and jibs come to an abrupt halt as I whip around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. I don't think I'll ever get used to the whole changing-back-naked thing… ever…

I heard Kyo grumble from behind me and heard him storm off. I turn back around and Shigure comes out from his hiding place. "Phew… it's safe, Kyo's gone." He joked. The scratch on my hand was really starting to itch. What was with cat scratches being itchy?!

I sucked on it again. Shigure shook his head. "Yuki's already left for school." He informed me. I shout out in surprise. He's left without me! Jerk! I quickly rush upstairs, tied my hair in a high pony, throw on my uniform and snatched up my schoolbag before rushing back downstairs in under three minutes.

"How… dare he… leave without… me.." I pant, hunched over and resting my hands on my knees. Shigure covered his hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh. I look at him weirdly. That's when Yuki came walking around the corner, already dressed in his uniform.

"Ah Miss Hoshimi. Good morning." He smiled kindly. I just knelt there stunned. Shigure took my moment of distraction as his que to leave. "Yuki? But… aren't you…" I scowl once I realised Shigure played a trick on me.

"SHIGURE!" I scream. I don't think I've gotten ready for school so fast before in my life. "I couldn't help it." I heard Shigure laugh from somewhere else in the house. Yuki tilts his head to the side. "Is something the matter?" He asked. I sighed before standing up straight. "Never mind… Are you hungry? I'm going to make breakfast." I ask, moving past the little trick Shigure pulled on me.

As if on que, I heard Yuki's stomach growl. "I'll take that as a yes." I say with a giggle. Yuki only nods with an embarrassed smile as he touches his stomach. "Yes please." He said politely. "Take a seat, I won't take long." I smile at him.

"So, what do you think I should cook for breakfast?" I ask my stomach, giving it a light pat. It grumbles and growls at me. "Pancakes it is!" I cheer. Man, pancakes were the best. My dad made the best pancakes I've ever tasted. He's the one who taught me how to cook when I was younger since mum was horrible in the kitchen.

The only thing she could cook was toast, and even then she managed to burn it. But dad and I loved her for it. Walking into the kitchen, I stop myself from groaning when I see Kyo by the fridge, drinking milk from the carton. I scrunch my face up in disgust.

It was one habit that I hated people doing and that was when they drank straight from the bottle or carton. I stopped at the doorway just as I caught his eye. He almost spat out the milk he was drinking as his eyes landed on me.

"What the hell are you doing wearing a boys uniform!?" He exclaimed.

"I think the better question is, why aren't you wearing the girls uniform?" I counter.

Kyo narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to say something in return but clamped it shut. I smirked in victory. "And next time, use a glass." I add, scolding him for drinking straight of the milk bottle.

"Pfft. Like I'm going to listen to you." He muttered. I huffed and carried on about making breakfast. I got out what I needed from the cupboards and the ingredients from the pantry and set them all out on the kitchen bench.

I got to work straight away. I could feel Kyo watching me as I stirred the pancake mix and poured it into the frying pan. The only thing that was heard was the sizzling of the frying pan… until small talk was initiated.

"So why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" He asked again, but this time in a softer tone. I shrug as I put another pancake on the plate before filling the pan with more batter.

"I dunno. I just like it better than the girls uniform. I hate how the skirts are so short." I admit. I don't know why I bothered telling him that. It wasn't like he cared.

It was a while before Kyo spoke again. "What're you cooking over there?"

I look at him incredulously, my jaw hitting the floor. "Are you kidding me? You've never had pancakes before?" I exclaim. Kyo nodded his head. He's being serious. Now my cooking skills really ARE being put to the test.

I put three pancakes on a plate, drizzling them with some honey I found in the pantry and shoved the plate towards him. He stared blankly at the plate before taking it from me, mumbling a small 'thanks' under his breathe.

Using my skills as a waitress, I balance the rest of the plates on my arms. "Breakfast is ready!" I sing.

* * *

As soon as Kyo stepped into the classroom everyone flocked to him within seconds, surrounding him at his desk. And he wasn't to happy about it. Obviously everyone ignored his fuming as they completely surrounded him, asking him all sorts of questions.

"I wonder if he can tell us about Yuki." One girl whispered.

"He's so cute!" Another exclaimed.

"Not as cute as Yuki is though!" One of the fan girls argued.

"Oh, I think he's amazing!"

"Oh wow… oh my goodness…."

"What do you think? Is he really Prince Yuki's cousin?" Minami asked.

"I bet he knows everything about him!" Mai chirped.

I shook my head as I watched on in amusement. "Look at him! He looks so scared!" I laughed. It must be odd and overwhelming, being a sudden person of interest by the whole class.

"They're the same." Hana suddenly said. Uo and I looked at her, waiting for her to explain herself. "His electrical signals are exactly the same as Yuki's. I don't know, but there's something about them that's almost… inhuman." She finished.

I suddenly became nervous. Having learnt of the Sohma's secret, I know understand what Hana meant when she kept talking about how their 'electrical signals' were different. It was because of the Zodiac curse.

Uo sighed. "Hana, that's just rude." She said before she turned to Yuki who was watching everything unfold with us. "Ah hey, question. Is he really your cousin or what?" She asked.

Yuki grimaced as if the mere thought made him sick. "Yes, that is the rumour that is going around. I'd like to leave it at that." He sneered.

I stand on my tippy toes so that I was level with Uo's ear. "They don't like each other very much." I tell her. Uo nodded with an "huh". Glad we cleared that up.

"Hey, I thought we were talking?" A girl exclaimed in her annoying squeaky high pitched voice. All four of eyes returned our attention to Kyo, as he tried to escape everyone who crowded around him but one of the girls followed him.

"Hey wait!" She called out, grabbing onto his Kyo. My eyes widened and Kyo's body stiffened before he reacted by bringing the girl to the ground and twisting her arms around behind her back.

"Kyo stop!" I shout at him, but he ignored me. The girl squirmed in pain. "Get off me!" She cried out. One of her friends marched over to them and shouted, "What did she do to you?"

Kyo suddenly stood up with his fists balled up. "Leave me alone!" He hollered. The entire class went silent. Kyo raced to one of the classroom windows, swung it open and proceeded to jump out of it. Everyone, including myself ran to the windows.

I watched as he landed on all fours before running off. "Amazing!" A girl breathed out. I should really learn people's names. "That proves it. He's definitely Yuki's cousin." A Yuki fangirl exclaimed.

"I can't believe he jumped!"

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about me? I almost had my arm ripped off." The girl who Kyo 'attacked' whined. I threw her an annoyed stare. I knew her only because she whined about everything in class. "Shut up and stop being such a cry baby." I tell her, earning a few laughs from the guys.

I continued to stare out the window as everybody went back to their seats.

"That was hysterical! He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath!" I heard Uo laugh from behind me but I wasn't paying them any attention. I watched Kyo run until I couldn't see him anymore.

I rest my head on the window sill. I kinda felt sorry for the guy. Wait… no I don't. In all honesty, I guess I did feel sorry for him. He really did live up to the cat from the zodiac folk tale. I wonder how he's feeling right now.

There were a hundreds way Kyo could've dealt with that situation a lot better than how he did it. But I guess that's just a part of his nature… he kind of reminded me of myself when I used to lash out at people if they so much as looked at me wrong.

It started to get me thinking. Maybe that is why Kyo and I don't really get along… because we're too much alike. Even though I wouldn't admit it out loud, deep down, I hoped that we could become friends someday….

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that's episode 1 and 2 done and dusted :) I think I might put a hold on my other stories and just stick with updating this one for the time being. I've missed updating this story so much and I'm having heaps of fun writing more chapters!**


	12. Twelve - Getting in the Way

**I was so happy when you smiled, you smile breaks through the clouds of grey.**

 **Far from the sunny day that lie in sleep. Waiting with patience for the spring,**

 **When the flowers will bloom renewed again,**

 **Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**

 **Although the scars of yesterday remain, you can go on living as much as your heart believes.**

 **You can't be born again although you can change,**

 **Let's stay together always!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

 _ **I continued to stare out the window as everybody went back to their seats.**_

 _ **"That was hysterical! He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath!" I heard Uo laugh from behind me but I wasn't paying them any attention. I watched Kyo run until I couldn't see him anymore.**_

 _ **I rest my head on the window sill. I kinda felt sorry for the guy. Wait… no I don't. In all honesty, I guess I did feel sorry for him. He really did live up to the cat from the zodiac folk tale. I wonder how he's feeling right now.**_

 _ **There were a hundreds way Kyo could've dealt with that situation a lot better than how he did it. But I guess that's just a part of his nature… he kind of reminded me of myself when I used to lash out at people if they so much as looked at me wrong.**_

 _ **It started to get me thinking. Maybe that is why Kyo and I don't really get along… because we're too much alike. Even though I wouldn't admit it out loud, deep down, I hoped that we could become friends someday….**_

* * *

NORMAL POV

Yuki left the classroom shortly after Kyo did with an unreadable expression. He wondered the school in search for Kyo and found him sulking by the basketball courts out the back of the gymnasium. Yuki leant against the concrete wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey. What're you trying to prove, pulling a stunt like that?" He spoke in such a demeaning voice. "Think, if you act like an idiot, I'm the one who's going to hear about it." He scolded.

"It serves you right. Why do you wanna go to a school with all these crazy giggling girls anyway?" Kyo demanded. Yuki turned his nose up. "I suppose you want me to live my life in fear of being transformed. Listen to yourself, you sound like Akito. He thought I should attend an all-boys school too… which is why I came here; to get away from him, and out of that house."

Yuki wanted nothing to do with Akito or the main house. He wanted to get away from it all but he couldn't… it haunted him and followed him no matter where he went. He couldn't escape it…

The corners of Kyo's mouth turned up into a menacing scowl as he jumped to his feet. His entire being expressed aggression. "What do you know? You're just a spoiled little rat! You want out, fine! But as for me, I'm gonna prove it once and for all that I'm better than you. Then I'm gonna take my place as a true member of this family!" He spat, his entire voice laced with venom and hostility.

"I'm not gonna be left out anymore! Do you hear me, rat boy!" Kyo raged, ready to lunge at him and start a fight.

"Kyo stop!" 

AMÉLIE'S POV

I hid behind the wall near the basketball courts when a hear arguing. Peeping my head around the corner, I spot Yuki and a livid Kyo. I don't think I've ever seen him so angered before. And Yuki… he looked pretty angry himself.

"It serves you right. Why do you wanna go to a school with all these crazy giggling girls anyway?" I heard Kyo say. Yuki seemed annoyed by Kyo's question and scrunched his nose up.

"I suppose you want me to live my life in fear of being transformed. Listen to yourself, you sound like Akito. He thought I should attend an all-boys school too… which is why I came here; to get away from him, and out of that house." Yuki uttered.

I bit my lip. I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping like this.

"What do you know? You're just a spoiled little rat! You want out, fine! But as for me, I'm gonna prove it once and for all that I'm better than you." When Shigure told me that Kyo and Yuki hated each other, I just it was just a kind of sibling rivalry or something but this goes way beyond that.

The amount of hostility I could hear in Kyo's voice scared me. He was speaking with such hatred and anger.

"Then I'm gonna take my place as a true member of this family!" He bellowed with fists raised as he was about to attack Yuki. "I'm not gonna be left out anymore! Do you hear me, rat boy!" He raged. My legs moved before I could even process what my mind was about to make me do.

"Kyo, stop!" I shout and wrap my arms around him as I tackled him. He puffed into orange smoke as he and I hit the ground. Yuki stood there with wide eyes. "Miss Hoshimi?"

"Are you trying to get expelled or something!?" I shout at him. "If you keep fighting as aggressively as the two of you do, the school won't hesitate to kick you out." I lecture him. I should know; I was expelled from three school because I keep starting fights and leaving people badly injured… because I took out my anger on those around me.

"I'm sorry that you're angry, but…"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo suddenly screamed at me.

I was stunned into silence. Never has he screamed at me like that before. "Who do you think you are!?" He continued. "This is between me and him, it's got nothing to do with you, you stupid little girl! From now on, just stay the hell away from me!"

I blinked in shock before that shock turned into anger. H-how dare he take this out on me! I was trying to offer some advice! I stand up with my fists balled up tightly at my sides as my body shook with anger. I haven't felt this angry for a long time.

I was so angry, that I didn't have any to say in return and if I did, it would probably just be swearing. "FINE!" I scream back at him before storming off. 

* * *

I found myself angrily pacing an empty hallway that led to the school gardens. I don't know why I was getting so worked up. There was so much anger in me, I needed to break something. I spotted something red in the corner of my eye.

It was one of those emergency fire hose cabinets. "GARRRGGHH!" I growl.

 _SMASH!_

With all my strength, I punch the fuck out of it, leaving a large dent were my fist came into contact. I got even more angry as a surge of pain course through my hand. Pulling my fist back, my knuckles were raw and red with blood.

I heard murmured whispers coming from my right. Turning in the direction of the voice, a saw that people had started to gather around me. I snarl at them. "Unless you wanna have your face end up like that-" I gesture to the fire hose cabinet, "- then keep on walking!"

Everybody ran away from me as fast as they could, not wanting to get their faces bashed in. I slump to the ground and bring my knees to my chest, hiding my face in my hands. Mum and dad would be so disappointed in me right now…

I was overreacting, I knew that. This kind of thing used to happen all the time. I used to get angry just like Kyo does, but sometime for no reason or for the most stupidest reasons. I was just angry at pretty much everything.

Kyo's words echo throughout my mind. ' _I'm gonna take my place as a true member of this family! I'm not gonna be left out anymore!'_

When mum first told me the story of all the zodiac animals, I felt as if I could relate to the cat. That's all I ever thought about; how the cat was wronged and mistreated. I held sympathy for him. While every other animal had the time of their lives at the banquet, the cat was still asleep in its bed, dreaming of the party that he sadly missed out on… all because the rat tricked him.

I so badly wanted to change my zodiac from the Ox to become the Cat. I honestly did. My naïve childish-self wanted to prove to the cat that he could belong and have friends and that he was loved. Man, cats were like my spirit animal! I loved them… even before I heard of that zodiac tale.

I laughed to myself at how sentimental and corny I sounded. This wasn't really like me… maybe it was years ago, but I've changed into a different person. I'd be the first to jump on the band wagon to join a Year of the Cat club… haha I'd probably be the founding member of it too!

If there ever was such a thing of course. It did sound kind of silly and childish come to think of it.

But I'd doubt I'd ever become friends with the cat. He hates me, I know he does. And all because I couldn't help myself and just had to intervene. I'm an idiot that way. Always getting wrapped up in other people's business… trying to help even though I'm not wanted nor needed.

Our friendship was going to be a strained one, if we develop a friendship that is. And as much as he was a jerk and as much as it pained me to admit it, he seemed like a really cool guy to get to know.

As of right now, our friendship is like a love-hate kind of friendship. We both get angry at each other and torment each other and then he act as if nothing happened. It was… weird. But I wasn't sure if after today, things would just go back to normal.

"Incoming Amélie's electric signals." I recognise the voice as Hana's without even looking.

"There she is." Uo exclaimed.

I lift my head up from my knees and see Uo and Hana coming to squat beside me.

"Hey, what're you doing sitting in the hallway like this?" Uo asked. I shook my head. "Class started a while ago and…" Uo's sentence trailed off as her eyes gazed down to my bruised and bloodied knuckles. Hana caught sight of them too.

Uo rubbed her temples. "What the hell Amélie? Look at your hand!" She exclaimed, holding my injured hand in hers. I winced slightly at the contact. Regret washed over me. The pain was becoming more evident now. "I think it might be broken…" I mumble pathetically. It was broken…. I could feel it.

"Ah, I see." Hana said quietly as she inspected the damaged fire reel cabinet. Uo's eyes widened. "You punched the fire reel cabinet?" She said those words as if she couldn't believe it.

All I did was nod my head. "Please… please don't ask me why." I plead. I didn't feel like explaining myself… too much inner turmoil. Uo nodded in respect of my wishes and helped me to my feet.

"Come on, Hana and I are going to take you to the nurse's office and get your hand bandaged up. 

* * *

NORMAL POV

Kyo flopped onto the veranda outside Shigure's office with his back facing him as he rested his head on one of his arms. Shigure stopped his work and rested his chin in the palm of his hand while he twirled his blue pen in the other.

"You're home early. Had enough of school already, huh?" Shigure joked.

"I don't wanna live in this house anymore." Kyo grumbled out his response.

Shigure moved and crossed his arms and he leant back. "You can train on the mountains for four long months yet you can't last three days here." Shigure couldn't help but laugh at Kyo's logic, because there was none.

Kyo didn't respond to what he said. Instead, his mind was thinking back to what he said to her. He'd had this guilty feeling stuck in the pit of his stomach ever since the confrontation.

"I said such terrible things to her. Terrible…" He whispered.

"And by 'her', I take it you're referring to Amélie. Let me guess…" Shigure paused for dramatic effect as he tapped his chin in fake thought. "You lost your temper and you yelled at her again and then she yelled back at you before storming off angrily, right?"

Kyo's silent response was enough to confirm his guess correct. "You know, you shouldn't do that if you're going to regret it afterwards." He advised with a sigh. "Not too bright now, is it?" He questioned.

Kyo huffed. "Save your breath. I'm not meant to get along with people. Full stop; end of story." He sulked.

Looks like Shigure needed to give Kyo some of his award-winning words of wisdom. "Oh sure, some people just don't. But you're not one of them. You just lack experience, that's all. For example, I'm sure you can smash this table to bits with your bare hands, but I'm equally as sure that you could stop your punch right before it hits the table. And why is that? Because I know your training has taught you to control your fist."

"At least I should hope so after four months of fighting bears…" He added as a jerk.

Kyo flipped onto his other side and looked at Shigure as if he was stupid. "I didn't fight bears!" He exclaimed. _That's ridiculous. How'd he even come up with that?_ He thought to himself.

Shigure continued on with his words of wisdom. "My point is, it takes just as much training to get along with people. Only, training by yourself in the mountains won't do you any good. You need to surround yourself with others, so you get to know them."

Kyo moved so that he was lying on his back with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the bright blue sky above him.

"Of course, there's always the chance that you'll end up hurting them or they'll end up hurting you. One of those things might very well happen. That's the only way we learn….about others, and about ourselves. You're a black belt in martial arts but I guess you still got a white belt in social skills. Someday, you're going to meet someone who truly wants to be your friend and one who cares. But if you don't keep training, you won't be ready when that happens." He finished.

There was a long pause as Kyo mulled Shigure's words over in his head. ' _You're going to meet someone who truly wants to be your friend and one who cares…_ ' _Pfft. Like that will ever happen…_ He thought.

"It'll never happen anyway." He said finally.

Shigure waved a finger at him. "ah-ah! Never say never!" He said cheerfully.

Kyo scoffed and turned away from Shigure. "Okay fine, maybe I'll meet someone with brain damage… or something." He mumbled.

Shigure beamed at him and gave him the thumbs up. "That's the spirit!" He cheered.

"I'm home." Yuki called poking his head into the room. Kyo narrowed his eyes and hid behind the wall so that he wouldn't be noticed.

Shigure had a look of surprise on his face. "Ah, so you are. Is Amélie not here with you?" He asked, looking around for said woman. Normally she would come bursting into the house complaining about school but there was none of that this particular afternoon.

"She told me she had to work until eleven. I was thinking of picking her up." He said, leaning against the door frame. Shigure nodded with pursed lips.

"That's probably a good idea. There are some real weirdos around here." Shigure informed.

AMÉLIE'S POV

I fume to myself on the way to work. Today, I had a late shift at the café as a waitress and the dishwasher. Well, I'm not sure if I should call it a café because it also double a pub-nightclub. It was a different café from the one that I performed at.

In all honesty, I'd rather just do the dishes. That entire café was filled with snobby and rude rich people. I was extremely lucky that boss wasn't like the customers and was super nice which was why I landed a job there in the first place.

The only reason why I continued to work there was because it had better pay than all my other jobs but it wouldn't be enough however, if it was my only job. Speaking of jobs, maybe I should apply to work at that ice-cream parlour. _At least I would get free ice-cream for working there!_

But getting back to the topic, I wasn't fuming because I had to work late… well I kinda was but that wasn't the main reason. The real reason I was fuming was because I actually DID break my hand.

After Uo and Hana took me to the nurses office, I had my arm put in a sling. Turns out I had shattered my wrist yet only fractured my knuckles which I found super weird since my knuckles took most of the impact.

I'm such a fucking idiot. Why'd I have to make my life that little bit harder by breaking my hand?! _Je jure que je suis comme un idiot! Quel est allé dans ma tête quand je pris la décision initiale d'écraser mon poing dans un - de métal? Franchement…_

I was just lucky it was my left hand and not my right hand. My right hand was my strumming hand, it was my writing, it was my dominant hand. I shove my non broken hand in the pocket of my black school pants.

I remember Yuki's reaction earlier today after school when he saw my broken hand. I don't think I've ever seen him so concerned before. It surprised me really that he cared so much.

The little bell hanging from the roof rings as I open the door to the café-nightclub. I wasn't looking forward to tonight's shift. I hated working late at this place only because of all the drunk richies that came here. Especially the regulars; DON'T get me started on them. They're the worst.

I head straight for the employee locker room and dump my shit inside my assigned locker. As I shut the door to my locker, I nearly jump out of my own skin when I spot my boss leaning against the locker next to mine with the biggest of smiles plastered on her face.

"Ah fuck!" I exclaim, clutching the clothing at my chest. I couldn't hear anything but the fast paced drumming of my heart. "Kasumi, please don't creep up on my like that." I tell her, still trying to stop the pounding of my heart.

I met with a harsh whack to the back of my head. I wince and rubbed the spot where she whacked me. "What the hell was that for? Man, that hurt like a bitch."

She whacked me again. I took several feet away from her and cradled my sore head. Kasumi crossed her arms. "What have I told you about using that kind of language?" She scolded. I rolled my eyes. "It's my mouth, so can say whatever I want." I tell her.

Kasumi pouts and stomps her foot. "Not around me you won't." She said. If there was one thing Kasumi hated, it was foul language. I didn't really mean to swear, it just comes out. It's been a habit of mine ever since my parents died. Kasumi patted my shoulder. "Try to be polite to the customers tonight." She pleaded.

I saw her eyes trail down to my hand and she gave me a quizzical look. "What happened to your hand?" She asked. "I broke it." I tell her. Her eyes widened. "What? How?" She asked. Well, it sounded more like a demand rather than a question.

I waved at her and grab my apron off the hook. "Can't talk now, gotta work." I say, leaving her in the room by herself only to return five seconds later with a sheepish smile.

"Can you tie this apron for me?" 

* * *

By the time I left work, it was already 11:30 at night. I told Yuki that I'd be back at 11 sharp. They're probably worried about me or something. The sky was pitch black and the moon was out, beaming down its dull light.

I felt uneasy walking through the woods… by myself… at night… with no protection. I suddenly remember Shigure telling me about how there are weirdos prowling around the forests at night. I clutch my school bag tightly to my chest.

My feet ached as I walked. All I wanted to do was sit my ass down and just fall asleep. I wonder if everyone's still awake waiting for me or if they've already gone to bed. It was pretty late. I hoped that the food I left in the fridge was enough for them.

Just the mere thought of food was making my stomach growl. Now I was tired, scared AND hungry! I wonder if Kyo actually sat down and ate dinner tonight. After all, I did makes sure that there was enough dinner for all three of them.

Maybe I should - wait a minute! Why do I care? He's the one who doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Why should I make the extra effort? _Because someone has to._ My thoughts retorted. I face palm. Brilliant! I was now having mental conversations with myself.

 _"Just stay the hell away from me!"_ Those were the words he threw at me. I've had lots of people hate me; my own family for example. Throughout my entire life, people have hated me. The only ones who didn't were my parents and Uo and Hana.

But why does it hurt so much knowing that he hates me? I scratch my head, frustrated. I felt so conflicted! I wanted to be his friend but perhaps we're too similar… I don't even know what I'm saying. I just… I have no idea what to do.

Normally I wouldn't care what people thought of me but for some reason, the thought of Kyo hating me made me upset. I didn't know why and it was driving me crazy.

I sigh and stop walking to look up at the starry sky. My eyes felt really heavy. All of a sudden, I hear the bushes behind me rustles. What in the hell was that? I stood frozen in my spot when the sound grows louder.

Oh shit, what if someone was following me? Shigure warned me about the weirdos looming around. What if it's some stalker following me so he can sexually harass me?!

I scream when I feel a hand grab my shoulder and automatically I whip around and kick the rapist right in the side of the stomach with all my strength.

"Ahhh!" They groaned. Wait a minute, why do I know that voice? My eyes widened when I see Kyo, kneeling on the ground, an arm wrapped around his mid-section.

I dropped my bag and placed a hand on his back. "Kyo! Oh shit, are you alright? Damn, it was an accident and I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… well I did… but I didn't realise it was you and-" I ramble on until shrugs off my hand and stands up straight.

"Quit babbling and just spit it out already." He snapped.

I moved a couple feet away from him and held my hand in the air in defence. "Sorry, I'm just tired and… never mind." I cut myself off. I was too tired to get angry at him tonight. I just wanted sleep.

The two of us just stand there awkwardly, refusing to look each other in the eye. I felt bad for kicking him after seeing him kneel over in pain like he did. "I'm sorry." I whisper. I wasn't sure if he heard it but he sighed and when I looked up at him he wasn't looking back at me. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, don't be. You can continue talking or whatever. And you don't have to… you know, stay away… I… ah, just kick me again if you're angry." He stumbled over his words as he spoke.

I move closer to him and nudge his ankle with my foot. Even though he wasn't directly saying it, I found his attempt at an apology sweet. Is that why he came to see me? "Hey listen, I didn't kick you because I was angry, I kicked you because I thought you were some rapist stalking me." I blurt out before I could stop myself.

Now I felt like kicking myself in the stomach. Kyo's face paled. "Oh, great." I heard him say to himself. I tried thinking of something else to talk about to change the subject.

"I was." I say. It was enough to catch his curiosity. "I was angry at you. But that was before. I'm not angry anymore. I already took out all my anger on something today." I joke, gesturing towards my arms in its sling.

Kyo blinked at my injured hand with furrowed eyebrows. "What? You broke your own hand because you were angry?" He questioned, as if I was stupid.

I shrug. "I didn't have the intentions of breaking my hand it's just when I get really pissed I lose control so I smashed one of those fire hose cabinet thingy's in the school hallway." I tell him. He gave me a look as if to say that I was completely insane. Maybe I was…

I shake my head. "But that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that I can't stay angry at you, because I like you. Alright, I've always loved the cat from the Zodiac story ever since I was knee high." I confess.

Kyo just stood there, looking down at me with a shocked, wide eyed look. "What I mean to say is, I would like it if we became friends… maybe… hopefully… please…" I stammer. Now I was the one tripping over my words. I feared that he would reject my friendship request and continue hating me.

I didn't want him to hate me. Garrr! This is so NOT LIKE ME!

I stood there, waiting for some sort of response from the orange haired teen.

"What're you supposed to be? Some year of the Cat fan club? Come on, let's just… head back." He said, taking my school bag from me and started leading me back to Shigure's house.

Even though I didn't get an actual, definite answer, I guess that in a roundabout way, that was him saying yes. It was his way of trying. _I think._ I wonder if we will ever be friends.

I walked quietly beside him, trying to keep up with his brisk pace. Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I saw that his cheeks were tinted pink. I quickly look away before he catches me staring at him.

"Where'd you learn to kick like that?" He asked. _He's trying to make small talk._ "I studied boxing back in France." I told him. Kyo shoved his hands into the pocket of his blue hoodie. "For how long?" He asked again. "Four years." I answer.

Kyo nodded his head but didn't reply back. I yawn and my walking becomes slower and slower. I couldn't keep up anymore.

I felt a hand grab mine own. I lazily look up and saw that it was Kyo's hand that had wrapped around mine. He wasn't looking at me, he was just looking straight ahead.

I believed that deep down, somewhere in that angry heart of his, there's kindness. I bet he's a really nice person underneath his tough bravado.

I smile sleepily at the back of his head and let him guide me back to Shigure's.

* * *

BONUS ENDING ~

As soon as Kyo and I stepped through the door, Shigure greeted us with a cheeky smile.

" _Kyo and Amélie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G._ " He sang, clearly taking the piss out of Kyo. Kyo bristled and immediately yanked his hand back from mine. "Why the hell would you say something like that!?" Kyo shouted. We've hardly gotten through the front door and Shigure was already starting shit.

I yawn again and walked past the two of them arguing and intending on walking upstairs to room my… wait, what? Did that even make sense? I was so sleepy I wasn't even thinking straight.

I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into Yuki. Not literally, thank god. I don't think I could handle anymore magical poof-ing into animals at the moment. Yuki held onto my arms to steady me.

"Miss Hoshimi? Are you okay? And what happened to your arm?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

I pat his cheek. "Silly Yuki, nothing happened to my arm. I just broke it." I say in a tone of voice similar to a five year old. _Brain Capacity at 16%..._

I push Yuki away from me and journey my way up the stairs. I barely make it up the first step before I collapse, oblivious to the world around me as my eyes flutter close.

NORMAL POV

Everyone had heard the loud thud come from the staircase. Thinking that Amélie had hurt herself, Kyo and Yuki rushed to see if she was okay.

"Amélie!"

"Miss Hoshimi!"

All their worry and panic flew out the window when they saw her curled up at the foot of the stairs, fast asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Poor Amélie, she's so tired XD Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Thirteen - Rich Man Poor Man

**_Recap:_**

 ** _BONUS ENDING ~_**

 ** _As soon as Kyo and I stepped through the door, Shigure greeted us with a cheeky smile._**

 ** _"Kyo and Amélie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He sang, clearly taking the piss out of Kyo. Kyo bristled and immediately yanked his hand back from mine. "Why the hell would you say something like that!?" Kyo shouted. We've hardly gotten through the front door and Shigure was already starting shit._**

 ** _I yawn again and walked past the two of them arguing and intending on walking upstairs to room my… wait, what? Did that even make sense? I was so sleepy I wasn't even thinking straight._**

 ** _I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into Yuki. Not literally, thank god. I don't think I could handle anymore magical poof-ing into animals at the moment. Yuki held onto my arms to steady me._**

 ** _"Miss Hoshimi? Are you okay? And what happened to your arm?" He asked, looking at me with concern._**

 ** _I pat his cheek. "Silly Yuki, nothing happened to my arm. I just broke it." I say in a tone of voice similar to a five year old. Brain Capacity at 16%..._**

 ** _I push Yuki away from me and journey my way up the stairs. I barely make it up the first step before I collapse, oblivious to the world around me as my eyes flutter close._**

 ** _NORMAL POV_**

 ** _Everyone had heard the loud thud come from the staircase. Thinking that Amélie had hurt herself, Kyo and Yuki rushed to see if she was okay._**

 ** _"Amélie!"_**

 ** _"Miss Hoshimi!"_**

 ** _All their worry and panic flew out the window when they saw her curled up at the foot of the stairs, fast asleep._**

* * *

AMÉLIE'S POV

This morning, I woke up with the world's biggest headache and a searing pain in my hand. I clutch my head. Huh, what the heck happened? I remember walking home with Kyo last night and then… hmmm, I don't remember much after that.

Looking around, I notice that I was lying on the futon bed in my room still dressed in my school uniform which was now all creased. _At least I don't have to get ready for school._ I go to stretch my arms when I pull back after a wave of pain washed through my left hand. Oh right, my hand's broken. I can't believe I forgot about that.

The weird thing is, I don't remember how I even got in my room. It was an odd feeling. I wonder if Yuki or Kyo can give me some answers. That is, if they're even awake. The house was pretty quiet, so maybe everyone is still asleep.

I guess I should make breakfast for everyone but before that, I really need to take a shower! Making sure I had clean underwear and a towel before entering the bathroom room and locking the door behind me.

I had a mental debate with myself on whether or not I should take a shower or have a bath. After a five minute debate with myself, I decided to take a bath instead of a shower only because it would be easier since my arm was in a cast.

I carefully strip myself of my clothes and underwear and take extra care when taking my arm out of its sling. Turning the hot water tap, I watch as the tub fills the water and quickly turn it off before the bath overflows.

I dip my toe in to make sure the temperature was right and jump in… not literally though because that would end in a tidal wave.

A pleased sigh escapes my lips as I sink my body in the warm water. It's been ages since I've had a bath this nice. While living in my tent, I would just wash myself quickly in the lake and ran back to the tent. It was nice to have a proper bath.

Using the body wash I had found in the cupboard underneath the sink, I lathered up my body before dunking myself underneath the water and washing it all off. I was taking extra caution as to not wet my cast.

My glorious bath time was ruined however when someone knocked on the door. "Can you hurry up in there, I need to use the toilet." Kyo's voice shouted.

"Can't you use the other one?" I groan.

"Shigure's in there!" He told me.

I take out the bath plug and step out, wrapping myself in my towel. "On a scale of 1 to rushing waterfalls, how urgent do you need to go?" I snicker and begin drying myself down.

"Dammit Amélie!"

I busted out laughing and begin to get dressed as slowly as possible. "What the hell are you even doing in there! Hurry up!" He demanded.

After putting on my uniform and my arm back in its sling, I use my other towel to dry my hair. "Because you shouted at me, I'm going to take extra long." I say in a sing-song voice. I heard Kyo groan from behind the door.

Deciding that I've teased him enough, I swing open the door and greet him with a big smile. "All done!" I sang. He just glares at me before pushing past me and locking the door as he entered. I laugh my way to my room and hang my towel before heading down stairs to make breakfast.

* * *

I was in the middle of setting out the table when I felt someone rest their head on my shoulder from behind me. I froze and twist my neck around to see who it was. I visibly relaxed when it was just Yuki. His eyes were closed and his arms hung limply by his side.

Is he… sleeping? Funny, I always pegged Yuki as the morning person type. "Yuki?" My cheeks heated up. I felt his voice vibrate against my shoulder as he mumbled something.

"I'm going to assume you're saying good morning, so good morning to you too Yuki." I greet. We continued to stay like that for a few more minutes until Yuki lifted his head and offered me a sleepy smile.

"Sorry, if I startled you." He apologised. I pat his head. "Nah, don't worry about it." I assured him.

"Are you hungry? Breakfast is ready. I was just about to go get you guys." I say, taking my seat at the table. Yuki took a seat across from me and we engaged in some light-hearted chit chat before Kyo came downstairs, dressed in his uniform. Shigure appeared not long after.

"Ah I would like to thank Amélie for preparing such a wonderful meal for all of us." Shigure rambled on. I rolled my eyes and both Yuki and Kyo sighed at his usual over dramatic antics.

"It's nothing special." I mumble, slightly embarrassed.

It was silent for a while as we chowed down when something popped into my mind. "Hey, I wanted to ask you guys something. What happened last night? All I remember is walking home and then I wake up in my bed." I ask.

I was genuinely confused but I was also worried. I tend to do and say some pretty weird stuff when I'm half asleep.

Yuki was the first to answer. "Nothing much really. You came home and went to go upstairs but you fell asleep on the steps."

I nervously twiddled my fingers. "So I didn't say anything… weird?" I ask hesitantly.

Yuki pursed his lips as if trying to remember. "Well, now that you mention it, I asked you what happened to your hand and you replied saying nothing happened and that you just broke it."

I bang my head on the table. That sounded really stupid. And contradictive. "How did you break your arm?" Shigure asked.

I bit my lip. Should I tell them truth or should I lie? I could lie but then I'd feel like shit an hour later. I lift my head up from the table and run a hand through my still wet hair. "I was angry so I punched one of those red emergency fire hose cases." I say, telling them the truth, although I avoided telling them why I was angry.

Yuki and Shigure gave me the exact same look that Kyo gave me when I first told him how it happened. "You punched it?" Yuki repeated. All I did was nod my head. What else was I supposed to say.

"Let me guess, Kyo was responsible for your anger?" Shigure guessed, a smug grin on his face. I mulled my answer of in my head before speaking.

"Well, you're not wrong." I eventually end up saying.

Kyo glared at him. "Don't blame me for her stupidity!" He barked.

Yuki looked at him with uninterest. "We do blame you." He said.

I squinted my eyes at Yuki accusingly. Did he just inadvertently refer to me as stupid?

"Kyo, I hear you gave our little Amélie quite the scare while you were out prowling around last night." Shigure said with a playful glint in his eyes. "Kyo's a stalker, Kyo's a stalker." He sang, swaying from side to side.

"You are so full of it!" Kyo shouted. "And you!" He yelled, pointing his chopsticks at me accusingly. I look behind me before pointing to myself. "Me?" I repeat quizzingly.

"Yeah you! Next time you need someone to walk you home, don't look at me!" He told me.

I raise my hands in the air in defence. "Hey, I didn't ask you to. Besides, I don't need stalkers walking me home." I grin, fist bumping with Yuki. I was pretty sure Kyo looked as if he was about to explode out of anger and annoyance.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if the food tastes alright." I ask him. Kyo's anger subsides as he looks surprised. This was the first time he's tried my cooking since he skipped the lunch I made yesterday. He was about to answer but suddenly became annoyed.

"What do you want?" He snapped at Yuki, who was watching him.

"Nothing." Was his simple answer.

"You were staring at me!" He accused, growing more annoyed as the conversation went on.

"No, just looking." Yuki corrected. Isn't that the same thing?

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." He snarled, snapping his chopsticks at him.

Was he ignoring my question on purpose or what?! "Hey, are you going to answer me or not?!" I ask impatiently.

"I hate it!" He snapped without thinking, smashing his fist against the wooden table. The entire room turned silent. Shigure had to stop himself from giggling from all the 'delightful drama' as he probably thought it to be. Yuki didn't bother to stop himself from giving Kyo a sarcastic look that said _Nice job you moron_ accompanied by an exasperated sigh.

Me on the other hand, I had to take a deep breathe to stop myself from beating his ass into the ground. _It was just bad timing. He didn't mean it. If he didn't like it he wouldn't be eating it._ I reassured myself so as to not work myself up and take out my anger on anyone… and that 'anyone' being Kyo.

The entire room was filled with an awkward silence as so no one dared to speak in fear of things getting more awkward. I refused to look anyone in the eye and just stared down at my now empty plate. I fiddled with my hands in my lap as I waited for everyone else to finish.

Only when I heard everyone place their eating utensils on their plate, did I dare to look up. Shigure sat back and patted his stomach. "Amélie, your cooking skills never cease to amaze me!" He complimented. Yuki nodded his head in agreeance. "Yes, it was most wonderful." He smiled at me. I was pretty sure I heard a mumbled thank you come from Kyo's direction.

I felt my face heating up at their comments. Wow, I didn't think my cooking was that good. I wasn't really used to kind compliments. I stood up and gathered up everyone's plates in my hands.

"If you say so. It didn't really take that long to make." I say, trying to be modest. I didn't want to be over confident in my cooking skills. I always try to consider what I do is half-assed so I can continue on improving and getting better.

I quickly turn around before anyone could see my pink tinted face and quickly walk into the kitchen. I plop the dishes down onto the bench and fill the sink with water, adding a few caps of dish washing liquid.

Just as I picked up the plates again, they were snatched away from me. "I'll do them." A voice spoke. I blinked in surprise. I thought Kyo would be the last person to offer to clean the dishes. I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"I can do them, it's no big deal." I objected. Kyo ignored my objections and rolled his sleeves up to his elbow and pushed me aside gently. "I told you I'll do them." He repeated but this time with a more irritated tone. "Just… go sit down." He told me.

I couldn't help but smile. I guess this was his apology for what he said earlier perhaps…. "Thanks." I say. Kyo twisted his body around 90 degrees to look at me and I found myself once again trapped in his gaze. _Man, why did he have to have such captivating eyes…_ "Yeah whatever, quit making a fuss about it." He said, waving off my thanks. He was clearly flustered by the whole thing.

Without another word he turned back to the sink and continued with washing the dishes. I stood there for a few moments before I walked back out into the living room. Shigure and Yuki were nowhere to be seen so I just say down and rested my head on the table.

I soon got bored of just resting there and headed back upstairs to my room. I had music practice today after school before work. It was such a hassle. Most of the stuff they taught everyone, I already knew. I only stayed because I had my own little area where I could just play by myself.

I pick up my small piano keyboard and cradle it to my chest. It was kinda heavy, especially when you only had one hand to carry it. _Curse my anger for breaking my hand!_ I also grab my song book from the pocket at the back of the guitar and stuck it inside my sling. _Lucky it wasn't a large book._

I carefully and slowly walk down the stairs into the living room. If I dropped it, it would be bye-bye keyboard and I would have to cough up 500 yen… or more!

I sit down against the table and rest the keyboard on my lap. I was currently working on my piano solo for the school band. The band only just formed about a couple months ago and there weren't many people in it. It was just me and about three or four others.

Taking out my song book, a flick through the many pages until I came up to the song I was in the middle of writing. I've only written a few chords and only the first verse of the song. It was still a work in progress as I couldn't seem to get the right sound I wanted. Like I said… a work in progress.

I looked up when I heard footsteps approach me. "We're just waiting for Yuki and then we can leave." I tell Kyo. And as if he heard us mention his name, Yuki appeared. "Miss Hoshimi, are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and clumsily held my keyboard in my one hand while trying to carry my schoolbag in the same hand.

"Are you seriously trying to carry that?" Kyo asked with a raised brow. "How about you let us help you?" Yuki offered. I shook my head. "No, I can do it." I say. I was stubborn. I didn't like asking for help.

I could do it! Without their help!

* * *

I place my keyboard in my locker and lock it shut. "Thanks for helping me carry my stuff you guys." I thank Kyo and Yuki.

Despite my protesting that I could carry everything by myself, after almost dropping my keyboard three time and nearly face planting into the ground thanks to my clumsiness, Kyo snatched my keyboard from me and carried it while Yuki held my schoolbag which was also heavy.

"You're welcome, Miss Hoshimi."

"Yeah well, don't make a habit out of it. It's just until your hand heals!"

I roll my eyes but the smile doesn't leave my face. "I'll take what I can get." I laugh.

We all take our time in walking to class. We weren't in any hurry anyway. Today, first and second period was basically just a study period. In other words, it meant students did whatever the hell they wanted. It was my third favourite class, my second favourite being P.E and the first being music.

Entering classroom 1-D, I was instantly greeted by Hana and Uo. "Hey! Look who finally arrived!" Uo exclaimed, draping her arms over my shoulder in a one armed side hug. "How's your hand?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It hurts but I can manage." I say. "And besides, Kyo said he was going to be my slave until it heals fully." I add, fully knowing the reaction I was going to get. I was waiting for it!

As predicted, Kyo's hackles went up and he scoffed angrily. "Shut up! I didn't say anything like that! Don't put words into my mouth, dammit!" He shouted, waving his fist at me. I just laughed. Yup, he was super predictable.

Kyo's words sparked an argument between him and Uo. I walk over to Hana, who had calmly sat back down at her desk, shuffling a pack of cards. "Hey Hana." I smile at her, pulling up a random chair to sit down in front of her.

"Hello, Amélie. How's your hand?" She asked. It seemed everyone was asking me that question lately. I shrug and rock back on my chair. "It hurts a lot and it makes doing things tough but it's nothing I can't handle." I tell her. Hana nodded.

"Yeah, our Amélie is a tough cookie!" Uo said as she suddenly appeared behind me, making me jump and almost fall out of my chair. Seeing Hana shuffle the deck of cards made me think of an idea.

"Who's up for a game of _Rich Man Poor Man_?" I ask out loud.

Kyo huffed and leant back on his chair with his eyes closed. "Play it with that damn Yuki. I don't wanna." Kyo said. I scoff and get up from my chair, walk over to Kyo and slam my hand onto his desk. "You're just afraid of being beaten by a bunch of girls." I smirk.

Kyo opened his eyes and stood up from his seat and glared at me. "Yeah right! I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back!" He retorted. I snorted back my laughter which only seemed to get him more worked up.

Uo came up beside me. "Running away from a challenge. What are you? Some kind of sissy?" She egged-on. That was the last straw. Kyo pulled his chair up at Hana's desk and stared us down, with a fierce almost arrogant look.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game. Just don't cry when you lose, Yankee." Kyo warned. I smirked, knowing that Kyo had taken our bait into playing the game and return to my seat. Uo pulled up a chair beside me as we pushed a few more desk together to make a proper playing table.

"How about this? The loser cleans the entire classroom by himself." Uo challenged. You could count on Uo to turn things into a bet. Although I didn't participate in the bet myself since I'm still knew at playing this game.

Uo and Hana taught me how to play only a few months back actually.

Hana sighed in delight. "What wonderful electrical signals."

Something was missing. More like someone… I wonder if Yuki wants to play to! I turn around in my seat to look behind me. "Hey Yuki, you up for a game of rich man poor - aaaaannnndddd you're nowhere to be seen." I sigh disappointedly, trailing off my sentence.

I briefly scanned the classroom but I couldn't see him anywhere. _Hmmm… I wonder where he could have run off to?_

My thought process ending when Uo called out to me. "Amélie, you playing or not?" She shouted out. I turn back around in my seat and pick up my cards. "Of course I'm playing!" I say with a big smile.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Yuki looked down at the ground, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now. So, I think it would be best if we just…" he tried to explain. He couldn't get close to anyone. One of the reasons being fear… he was scared to let people in.

The girl who stood in front of him didn't accept his answer. "No, don't say it Yuki." She snapped. Yuki looked up at her. "I'm sorry…" What else was he to say other than sorry? He couldn't afford to let anyone else know about the curse… they'd just reject him…

The girl shook her head. Her eyes held mixed emotions… disappointment… anger… heartbreak… annoyance… "It's just that you're always so nice, I… you really don't want to get close to anyone, do you Yuki?" The girl cried.

Yuki just stood there, looking down at the girl. Small tears began to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill. She clenched her fists up at her sides.

"You shut everyone out like you think you're better than they are! So what?" She spat. Her words stung and seemed to stir an uneasy feeling within Yuki's heart. He didn't know how to describe it.

"I guess a normal girl like me just isn't good enough for you, is it?" She asked but she didn't expect answer. It was a rhetorical question. Yuki had already made his answer loud and clear.

The girl took one more look at him before whipping around and storming off.

Yuki watched her leave. Her words echoed in his mind. They had gotten him into a deep thought…

* * *

"Revolution!" Kyo exclaimed, slamming his cards down onto the table. My eyes widened. "What the fuck!? N-no way!" I cry out. Kyo smirked victoriously at me. "You were saying?" He mocked. I grit my teeth.

"You cheater!" Uo yelled. "What kind of cheap-ass tricks are you trying to pull?!" She accused, pointing a finger at him. Kyo scoffed. "What do you mean tricks? Those are the rules." He stated.

"I call bullshit!" I growled.

"Bullshit my ass!" He countered.

I slam my cards down on the desk. Dammit, we was right. A revolution makes all high cards low. Great! Now I'm losing! I was really competitive and hated to lose… even in a game of cards.

"Wait. Reverse Revolution." Hana said, showing everyone her cards. Everyone went silent as they stared at her cards. There's a pregnant pause before everyone burst in loud cries, shouts and laughter. A few of the boys who had been watching messed around with Kyo.

"Now you had it, Kyo!"

"Don't cry!" One of the boys teased, making fake sobbing sounds as he pretending to rub his fake tears.

One of the boys patted his back. "I really feel for you Kyo, being beaten by a girl." He teased.

Kyo swatted his hand away. "Get bent!" He shouted. I poked my bottom lip out at him. "Aww is Kyo-Kyo angwy?" I say in a baby voice, getting up in his face.

Kyo's cheeks turned red and leant back further in his chair, trying to put some distance between us. Man, what a sore loser. I laugh in my head. "Don't call me that!" He snapped. I chuckled. "Haha wittle Kyo-Kyo IS angwy! It's okay, I won't tell anyone that you lost to a bunch of girls." I mock. The boys behind Kyo laughed.

"She's totally owning you Kyo!" One of the boys howled with laughter and I smirked, much to the displeasure of Kyo. "Shut it all of you! Come one, let's play again!" He demanded, snatching up all the cards and began to reshuffle them before handing them out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah I know, it's kind of an abrupt ending but I wanted to hurry up and give you guys another update, so yeah.**


	14. Fourteen - They're at it again!

Recap:

"Revolution!" Kyo exclaimed, slamming his cards down onto the table. My eyes widened. "What the fuck!? N-no way!" I cry out. Kyo smirked victoriously at me. "You were saying?" He mocked. I grit my teeth.

"You cheater!" Uo yelled. "What kind of cheap-ass tricks are you trying to pull?!" She accused, pointing a finger at him. Kyo scoffed. "What do you mean tricks? Those are the rules." He stated.

"I call bullshit!" I growled.

"Bullshit my ass!" He countered.

I slam my cards down on the desk. Dammit, he was right. A revolution makes all high cards low. Great! Now I'm losing! I was really competitive and hated to lose… even in a game of cards.

"Wait. Reverse Revolution." Hana said, showing everyone her cards. Everyone went silent as they stared at her cards. There's a pregnant pause before everyone burst in loud cries, shouts and laughter. A few of the boys who had been watching messed around with Kyo.

"Now you had it, Kyo!"

"Don't cry!" One of the boys teased, making fake sobbing sounds as he pretending to rub his fake tears.

One of the boys patted his back. "I really feel for you Kyo, being beaten by a girl." He teased.

Kyo swatted his hand away. "Get bent!" He shouted. I poked my bottom lip out at him. "Aww is Kyo-Kyo angwy?" I say in a baby voice, getting up in his face.

Kyo's cheeks turned red and leant back further in his chair, trying to put some distance between us. Man, what a sore loser. I laugh in my head. "Don't call me that!" He snapped. I chuckled. "Haha Kyo-Kyo IS angwy! It's okay, I won't tell anyone that you lost to a bunch of girls." I mock. The boys behind Kyo laughed.

"She's totally owning you Kyo!" One of the boys howled with laughter and I smirked, much to the displeasure of Kyo. "Shut it all of you! Come one, let's play again!" He demanded, snatching up all the cards and began to reshuffle them before handing them out.

* * *

AFTER CLASS

I watched Kyo with an amused expression. Having ended up losing the bet, he was tasked with cleaning up the entire classroom by himself. The only people left in here were me, Yuki and Kyo… who was busy mopping the floor.

To be honest, I felt sorry for the poor guy. At first he was winning but then things spiralled downhill for him. He lost the first round but then he beat all our asses by winning all three rounds after that. But the bet was placed on the first round. I had to admit, he was pretty good at playing it.

I punched Yuki's shoulder playfully. "You missed out on a lot of fun today. You should play with us next time." I tell him. In truth, it was fun. Yuki hummed, stuck in his thoughts. He seemed a little… distance. I wonder what's bugging him. I'll have to remember to ask him when it's just the two of us. Brain, make a mental note of that and don't forget it!

"I know the rules but I can't say that I've ever played the game itself." He admitted.

"In all honesty, I only learnt how to play a few months ago." I smirked at the memory. Uo was getting so frustrated with me as she tried to teach me the basics. I was so confused that day. But now, I'm like a professional amateur - I know how to play and know all the rules but I completely suck at playing.

"So, it looks like Kyo was the loser today, was he?" He questioned. I nodded my head. "Indeed he is. He was winning at first until Hana smashed him." I laugh. The look on his face when Hana revealed her hand was priceless!

"Do you want any help?" I offer Kyo. The classroom was pretty big. "Two people means less time cleaning." I add.

Kyo shook his head as he mopped the floor. "No, a loss is a loss." He muttered. I frowned. "Are you positive? I just thought maybe - "

"Don't worry about it." Kyo interjected before I could finish what I wanted to say. Why were people always cutting me off? "I'll win next time. Just like I'll win against you!" He vowed, pointing his finger at Yuki.

Yuki stared at him with a bored expression. "Wait, wait. I think I've heard this one before." He said, sarcasm running thick in his voice. Kyo gritted his teeth. "No joke, asshole! I AM going to beat you. That's a promise!" Kyo declared with such fiery determination.

Kyo's obsession with wanting to beat Yuki always gets me thinking. Firstly, why? Why did he want to beat him so badly? Did something happen between them as they grew up? I wanted to know more. But something told me that it was something that I shouldn't delve into head first.

Yuki squeezed his eyes shut, as if he couldn't stand to look at the orange haired teen in front of him. "I wish you'd stop making your inferiority complex my problem." He wished, turning his head away.

"I swear, every time you open your mouth, it pisses me off." Kyo spat.

"And every time you open yours, you sound like an idiot." Yuki countered.

I leant my elbows against the window sill and I watched the pair squabble as usual. They just couldn't help themselves, could they? Always fighting and spitting out insults. It was sort of like what me and Kyo did to each other but I didn't really mean half the stuff I say. It was all in good fun. I just loved to see Kyo get all angry and shit.

But it was different for Yuki and Kyo. Unlike me, I doubted they were joking when they expressed their hatred and repulsion for each other. They can't even be in the same room as each other without fighting. I always thought that it was a myth for a cat and rat to hate each other but I guess these two goofs prove otherwise. But that can't be the only reason why they despise each other… there was to be something else there.

"And then I'm gonna take my place as a true member of this family!"

I close my eyes as I got lost in my train of thought. I remember hearing all the emotions packed into that one outburst. And it kept nagging at my thoughts. Ever since finding out about the Sohma curse, I've been thinking about it non-stop.

So, if Kyo beats Yuki, does that mean he would be a part of the zodiac? But I… don't see how that works… But it would be amazing if the cat finally did be a part of the zodiac. After all, the cat was wrongly tricked and lied to.

"I'm gonna break your stupid pretty boy face!" Kyo's loud outcry awoke me from my thoughts as my eyes snapped open. I sigh. "What did I say about fighting in school?" My words went in one ear and out the other. "Guys? Hello? Are you even listening?" I question, raising my voice. Neither of them seemed to even remembered that I was there still. They're ignoring me!

Kyo growled and tossed the mop to the ground violently, that it went sliding across the room and hitting my feet. I bent down to pick it up and lean it against a random desk. "That's it, let's go!" Kyo shouted as he lunged at Yuki, his fists on fire, itching to land a hit on "pretty boy".

Although, their little sparring match didn't last long as Kyo was hurled into the ground. I winced when he landed. It looked like it hurt a lot. Kyo clutched his jaw in his hand. Whoa… Yuki really laid it on him this time round.

Yuki looked down upon Kyo's fallen form in pure disgust. "I can't even stand to look at you." he lamented before he turned on his heel and left the room with another word. "Damn it… why can't I ever kick him in the head for once?" He asked himself.

"But he really did try to lay me out today. He must be in a bad mood or something." He guessed, still clutching his jaw. His words were mumbled because of it. I crouched in front of him. "Are you okay?" I ask warily, unsure if he would snap at me.

"I'm fine." He said, letting his hand fall back to his side. I let out a small gasp. "Oh fuck, y-you're bleeding!" I exclaim. His cheek was badly bruised and there was a large cut on his lip which was the origins of the blood that dripped down his chin.

"I told you, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He brushed me aside, standing up but I pulled him back down.

I held his jaw in my hand and moved his head to the left so I could get a better look at his split lip. I saw Kyo's cheeks obtain a pink hue but paid no mind to it. I was too focused on the cut to even think about his embarrassment. I gently run my finger over it and Kyo recoiled with a faint hiss.

"Hang on, I think there's a first aid kid around here somewhere." I tell him, searching all the cupboards in the classroom. After rummaging through all the cupboards and drawers, I finally manage to locate the green first aid box.

I sat back down in front of Kyo. He just sat there, watching me silently as I poured some disinfectant on a small cotton ball. "Okay, this is going to sting." I warn him, giving him a heads up. I turn his head again and place the cotton ball onto his lip. Kyo flinched a little but didn't show any other signs of discomfort.

If that was me, I would be the most over-dramatic person on earth. I was such a wimp yet I could get decked in the face and not even batter an eyelid.

I clean up the blood from his face, dump the used wipes and cotton balls before returning the first aid kit back to its home. Kyo stood up and rubbed his mouth. "Thanks…" he said quietly. I smile. "Yeah don't worry about it! I'm an expert at first aid." I boast. After spending nine, almost ten years fending for myself, I picked up a few things.

Kyo cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had started to consume us. "Don't you have music practice?" He reminded. PANIC MODE ACTIVATED! "Oh shit, I forgot!" I shout, mentally scolding myself for being so forgetful.

I grabbed my bag, threw a quick goodbye to Kyo over my shoulder before speeding out the classroom. My music teacher was strict as fuck when it came to punctuality. She was going to whip my ass big time!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just wanted to say I'm sorry for how short this chapter is... I'll try to make the next one longer :)**


	15. Fifteen - Unexpected Forecast

**_Recap:_**

 ** _I clean up the blood from his face, dump the used wipes and cotton balls before returning the first aid kit back to its home. Kyo stood up and rubbed his mouth. "Thanks…" he said quietly. I smile. "Yeah don't worry about it! I'm an expert at first aid." I boast. After spending nine, almost ten years fending for myself, I picked up a few things._**

 ** _Kyo cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had started to consume us. "Don't you have music practice?" He reminded. PANIC MODE ACTIVATED! "Oh shit, I forgot!" I shout, mentally scolding myself for being so forgetful._**

 ** _I grabbed my bag, threw a quick goodbye to Kyo over my shoulder before speeding out the classroom. My music teacher was strict as fuck when it came to punctuality. She was going to whip my ass big time!_**

* * *

 **AMÉLIE'S POV**

I mentally braced myself for a lecture from Ms. Ibuki - my music teacher as I knock on the door to the music hall twice. One of the junior students opened the door for me. I smiled at him and thanked him as I hurriedly walk inside.

No soon as I did, Ms. Ibuki looked ready to murder me. I offer her a sheepish smile but it soon disappears as she walks over to me. "Miss Hoshimi, when I say music practice starts at a specific time, I expect you to meet that time. Is it too much to ask for a little cooperation?" She shouted.

I adjust my piano keyboard in my good arm so that it couldn't slip from my grasp. I had to make a quick stop to my locker to get it which took me another five minutes. Come on Amélie, think! I need to come up with a good enough excuse. Think, dammit, think!

"Well?" She demanded, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

The entire music hall was silent as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the action. As if getting lectured and yelled at by Ms. Ibuki wasn't bad enough, you had all the music students watching it. Some students were kind and would comfort you but others were rude and would snicker and whisper things behind your back.

I try to think of a lie, any lie but nothing popped into my mind. "I was busy-uh-um…" I stumbled over my words. It wasn't easy to speak when you had dragon lady invading your personal space. "I was busy not caring about your dumb ass class" is what I wanted to say but it ended up being something totally different and lame.

"…I'm sorry. It won't happen again…" I promised even though I knew it was a promise I wouldn't be able to fulfil. Ms. Ibuki turned her nose up at me like the snobby as bitch she was before grunting in disapproval and walking away, probably to go hassle another group of poor students.

I scurry to my private little area. I wasn't fully aware of one of the younger students standing beside me until he spoke. "Excuse me, Miss? I can set it up for you… if you like?" He offered, gesturing to my keyboard. I nodded, grateful for the boy's offer.

He looked like he was in his last year of middle school. "Please, that would be great." I thanked and watched as he extended the fold out stand from underneath the keyboard. I ruffled the kid's hair. "Thanks kid, I owe you one." I smiled.

The kid smiled back. "It's okay." He said before he ran back over to his friends. I took out my music book and placed it on the foldable music sheet stand so that it was directly in my line of vision. Now was my chance to work on my latest song without getting interrupted.

 **Two Hours Later**

I put my keyboard back into my locker. Normally, I wouldn't dare to do that in fear of it getting stolen, but I couldn't exactly carry it with one hand and I had work now too, so it would just be a hassle to carry around. I just hoped that it would still be there at school tomorrow.

Today, I had my custodian job at this big, tall building. I was the only young woman working there. The rest were women that looked around middle age or older, so me being younger was a big help to them since I could do more things than they could due to age restriction. Actually, I tell a lie… there are a couple younger woman working there but not as young as me - probably in their thirties.

The path I walked was dead. Nobody was walking down this way a part from me and that's how I liked it. It also took me half an hour to walk from the building which was in the city from school. I've tried catching the bus before but I ended up getting lost.

I tuck my hair behind my ears. I was almost there now. I could see the building not too far away from where I was. Deciding to get a little exercise, I ran the rest of the way until I walked through those swivel glass doors you see at fancy hotels. I would walk around them all day if the receptionists didn't tell me off for doing it. They were always spoiling my fun.

Heading over to the staff lockers rooms, I dumped my bag inside my locker and change into the assigned uniform. It was like a blue sweater with matching pants, a white undershirt with yellow gloves and a white hair bandana. Not the most attractive outfit I admit, but boy was it bloody comfortable!

As usual, some of the other ladies greet me with their kind words and generous smiles. Once they left, I got straight to work. I did everything that this job asked of me - I took out the trash, cleaned up the storage rooms, cleaned the floors and bathrooms, etc. You name it and I did it without questioning.

* * *

I mentally groan. My feet were killing me! I glance up at the clock on the locker room wall. It was only 7:30pm. It wasn't that late. It will probably be around 8:00 by the time I get back to Shigure's house. I kick myself, metaphorically speaking of course, for calling it Shigure's house. He's told me a million times already that it was my house too and that I didn't need to keep calling it his house… even though it actually is his house.

I guess I haven't got into the habit of calling it my home yet. It's only been a few days since I've lived there. I'm still finding it hard to believe how fast I went from living in a tent to living with three men.

Walking out the staff room with my schoolbag slung over my shoulder, I couldn't help but overhear some of the woman across from me talking.

"Hey, check it out! There's a real looker standing out front. I don't remember the last time I saw such a pretty face like that on a boy." One of the woman whispered to her friend.

Hmmm, pretty face huh? I bet they're talking about Yuki. I think to myself. Exiting the building, I was right in my thinking. "Yuki!" I call out, trying to get his attention. He turns his face towards me and smiles.

"Hi there. So are you all finished?" He asked. I nodded and stood in front of him as he leaned on the metal railing that separated the path and the road.

"Yeah. You know you didn't have to pick me up. I could walk home by myself." I tell him. I didn't expect him to be waiting for me. I wonder how long he was standing outside for, waiting for me to finish work.

"It's not safe for you to be walking alone at night." He advised. I suppose he did have a point there but hey! I got four years of boxing on my side!

I chuckle. "An escort two nights in a row. You know, you and Kyo sure know how to make a girl feel special." I joke. My humorous mood vanished when I saw the solemn-like look on his face.

"Well, we should go." He said, walking off. I stood there in silence. He spoke in such a blunt tone. He wasn't his usual calm self. I could tell something was bothering him. I jog to catch up with my and grab him by the hand to stop him from walking.

"Yuki wait… I know it's probably none of my business and all but I just wanted to say, if there's something bothering you or you have something one your mind, you can always talk to me." I encourage, giving him a warm smile, letting go of his hand.

"This is just my personal opinion but, when there's something on my mind that's bothering me, I always feel better when I talk about it with someone I trust…" I say. You can trust me… you'll feel better if you say what's on your mind. It'll make you feel ten times lighter.

Yuki looked at me and I gauged his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was feeling. It was like he was wearing a mask to prevent people from getting to close.

It looked like he was about to say something but whatever it was, he didn't say it as I felt a hand push my back… and of course I landed on Yuki and three seconds later, there was the iconic puff of grey smoke.

"Hey you love birds, go home already. It's far too late for kids to be up this late." A man exclaimed as he walked by. Judging from his slurred speech, he was most likely drunk.

"Sounds like it's past your bed time too." I heard his friend laugh at him.

By the time the smoke cleared, the two drunk men had left. Thank goodness no one saw what happened!

"Dammit! I'm sorry… You don't have to. I wouldn't want to talk to me either if I kept turning me into a rat. It was rude of me to pry like that." I apologise.

Gathering up Yuki's clothes, I hang them over my arm as we started walking again. I made sure to walk slower so that Yuki could keep up.

"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault… I'm the one with the curse." He said that shy and quiet voice of his that I had gotten so used to hearing.

I remained silent for I didn't need to say anything right now. All I needed to do was listen and perhaps even comfort…

"For years, living in Soma house felt like living in a cage. Akito always liked to keep me as far away from… well, everyone as he could. But what I wanted was to live in normal life with normal people. I wanted to move in with Shigure, enroll in this school. I wonder why he let me go at first." He whispered. We had stopped walking again. I really felt sad for Yuki.

"I soon found out, I could leave the house, but leaving the cage… that wasn't so easy. No, I'm still a Sohma. And no matter how much I might want to, that's something that I can never change. I'll always be … different." He continued.

Yuki looked down at his paws as he held them out. I waited patiently for him to continue. I was hanging on every word he said, repeating it over and over in my head.

"I know that. And what scares me is, if I get too close to someone, they might realize that too. Not like Kyo. He's shy when he first meets people, but after he gets to know them a little, he can open up to them, be himself. Because of what he is, Kyo can never be accepted into the zodiac. But isn't it better that he can be accepted by normal people for who he is?" He questioned. I looked up to the sky in thought.

It was funny. Kyo was trying so hard to be accepted into the Zodiac while Yuki wanted nothing to do with it. But, has Yuki stopped and thought about it from Kyo's perspective? I'm sure he would have different thoughts and opinions if he were in Kyo's shoes for a month or even a week. What they want might be on opposite ends of the scale but it still stemmed from their own personal experience.

"That… is exactly what I've always wanted. I guess that's why I get so angry with him, because he can't even see what he has. He's blinded by that foolish desire to join the very same family I spent my whole life trying to run away from." He concluded.

I really didn't know what to say after everything he just told me. What do you say? I didn't know if I should approach it a certain way. By the sounds of it, it seemed to be a very touchy subject for Yuki. I didn't want to make things any worse.

But there was something I still didn't understand. "Yuki, you say you aren't accepted by people and that's where you are wrong. People do accept you. I mean look at everyone at school you admires you. I know a lot of people and more you look up to you. You're a nice guy and that's one of the many reasons why people like you." I tell him, hoping that it would make him feel better about himself.

There were tons of people who adored and looked up to Yuki. How was that not accepting? Admittedly, the fan girls got a bit too carried away with that notion but I've seen how people come to Yuki when they're unsure or lost about different things. He was a role model.

Yuki shook his head. "But that isn't me… You say they accept me because I'm nice? Well, I only act nice, because I want them to accept me. Not because it's how I really feel. I'm not a good person, I'm just…selfish." He sighed.

I felt something wet land on me. I patted my head to feel what it was but there was nothing there. I look around but saw nobody. W-was I just imagining things or did something cold just land on me? I felt it again but this time on my hand. I chose to just ignore it. It was probably nothing.

"Yuki listen… you are nice. I mean it! You're telling me that you only act nice but I think that's a lie. You gave me a place to stay when you saw that I was homeless, living in a tent in the forest. You were nice enough to look after me when I got a fever and you were nice when you had willingly gone out of your way to fetch my belongings from the mudslide that destroyed my tent." I rant. I wanted him to see that he was a kind person and that it wasn't just an act he was putting on.

"I don't care what you say, in my mind you are a nice person. A person who wasn't nice wouldn't let me live in their house because I was homeless. A person who wasn't nice would laugh and not bother doing anything about it since it's not their problem." I tell him. My words were stemming from how I felt when they took me in.

Why would two people who didn't know me at all, let me stay in their house in a spare room… To me, that qualified as being a nice person. I blink away tears that had begun to form. I felt two small paws touch my ankle.

"Miss Hoshimi… I…" _POOF!_

I squeeze my eyes shut and whirl around, extending my arm behind me so Yuki could grab his clothes. And if things couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. At first it was light but it soon turned savage and there was no shelter in sight.

It was too late anyway, we were both drenched to the bone. "Can the weather people get anything right?! Where'd the storm clouds even come from!?"

* * *

Even though it was pretty much useless since we're already soaked, Yuki and I ran as fast as we could back to Shigure's hou-I mean home. I don't think I've ever seen Yuki run so fast. We must be in a real hurry to get inside.

"This is bad…" I heard him mumble. I could see the house but he was heading in a different direction. What was so important that he had to go there when it was pouring down with rain? I diverted my route from the house to follow wherever Yuki was going.

"Yuki, where are you going?" I ask but didn't get any answer a part from him speeding up. I might've been athletic and good at sports but I wasn't much of a super-fast runner. Yuki then began to slow down as we came across a small field.

"A field?" I said in bewilderment. In the middle of a forest?

"Not, just a little vegetable garden I take care of." Yuki answered. Oh so Yuki likes gardening… see, you learn something new every single day.

"So you made all of this?" I ask. It was pretty awesome.

"Uh-huh. This was the secret base I was talking about." He explained, grabbing a large mesh-looking blanket and began covering up the small garden with it. "Here, let me help ya." I say, grabbing one side of the cover and keeping it down so it blocked the rain while Yuki did the same on the other side.

"So this is your secret base huh? It's no metal fortress of doom but it's still pretty cool. So now I know why you were in such a hurry. You wanted to protect the plants from the storm. Lucky we got here in time before any of the crops were ruined." I say in relief.

Yuki stares at me. "Miss Hoshimi, you are a good person." He said, out of the blue. It had taken me by surprise. My eyes widen and my cheeks don't hesitate in expressing themselves. I quickly look away from his gaze.

"Me? A good person? Thanks but are you sure you're not mistaken me for someone else?" I joke. "I'm a pretty selfish person too." I add.

"I have a hard time believing that." Yuki countered.

I looked down at the ground. "That'll soon change one you get to know me more… I can be selfish and unkind sometimes. Actually, I spent quite a few years of my life being unkind and rude to people. I guess I should've taken mum and dad's advice to heart more. I wasn't always the kind person that you know me as… when I was younger, my mum and dad told me that no one starts out kind." I spoke.

"Kindness is something that is gained, not something we are born with. People can either choose to develop it or ignore it. I had once chosen to ignore it… which is why I regret so many things…" I say, my voice barely above a whisper by the time my sentence ends.

* * *

 _ **"True kindness isn't something people have when they're born, it's something that is gained over time." Mummy told me. I confused. What was mummy talking about?**_

 _ **"But then how to people stay kind?" I ask.**_

 _ **Daddy ruffled my hair. I like when mummy and daddy did that to me. "That is why we have to mould and shape it within our hearts. Even though not everyone has it, everyone has the potential. Sometimes you just have to dig deep to find it." Daddy told me.**_

 _ **"Dig deep where?" I ask question again. Help me understand. Mummy touched my chest where heart is. "In here." Mummy smile at me, so did daddy. I smile too.**_

 _ **"If you look really close, you'll find it." Mummy say, kissing my forehead.**_

 _ **"Amélie promises to always be kind!" I shout happy.**_

 _ **Mummy and daddy hug me. Don't want to ever let go.**_

 _ **"We know you will sweetheart… we know you will…"**_

* * *

I smiled sadly to myself. I guess I didn't keep my promise as I said I would. "I've learned over time that… I should try to find the good in people so that I could find the good in myself. Although it can be difficult and challenging at first but kindness can take the form of all sorts of shapes and sizes. You just have to dig deep to find it…" When I looked back up, Yuki was staring at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was wearing that unreadable mask again.

"And now you looking at me like I belong in a strait jacket." I say nervously. I just had to spew out all that sentimental crap and now he probably thinks I'm an idiot or something… I should learn to not get carried away and wrapped up in the stuff I say.

Yuki shakes his hands at me. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to talking like this is all." He said. Okay, that's a relief. "But I'm sorta glad that we are. When you talk to people about how your feeling, it means you're slowly on the way to becoming closer friends." I admit.

As if it was sick of my talking, the mesh cover I was supposed to be holding down slapped me in the face as a strong gust of wind blew. That shut me up. I move it away from my face and hold it down in place. "I guess this is a sign that I should just shut my mouth." I joke.

* * *

 _ **"It's not always easy to see the good in people, Amélie dear. And some people, you might even doubt that it's there at all. But if you can somehow find a way to believe… sometimes, it's all that takes to help someone; to give them the strengths to find the good in themselves."**_

* * *

And as if by some sort of miracle, the rain had stopped and the strong, gusty winds had come down to just a gentle breeze. I pump my fists into the air and dance around a little. "Haha whooo! The base is still in one piece! Ah yeah!" I exclaim.

I heard Yuki chuckle at my little victory dance and quickly stopped my aloof behaviour. For a second I forgot that I wasn't alone. "Yes, but we're a little worse for wear, aren't we?" Yuki questioned, running a hand though his wet hair.

I just hoped I didn't catch a cold from being out in the rain like that. I scanned the small vegetable garden, trying to figure out what kind of things he had planted. "Do you think we should pick something while we're here?" I ask. Whatever he chooses to pick, I use it to make dinner.

"I guess the leeks are ready." He answered. Leeks? What the fuck are leeks? Seriously, what are they? "Oh uh yeah sure." I stutter as he picks out a few leeks from the garden. Looks like I'm going to have to improvise dinner tonight. I didn't even know if I like them or not.

"I've been thinking…" Yuki started. I looked at him, signalling him to continue. "Next time you play that game, could I play too?" He asked. I punched his shoulder playfully. "Of course you can! I was going to invite you to play with us but I couldn't find you." I say, remembering how he had suddenly vanished.

"Well, I… when I saw you and everyone together like that, I guess I let my shyness get the better of me. But next time, I'd like to join you." He said and it made me smile. It was wonderful. Yuki was slowly opening up more and more. No longer was he hiding in his shell.

"Awesome! I should introduce you to Hana and Uo as well. They're awesome people. Be careful when playing against Uo though, I think she's looking for another victim to smash in rich man poor man." I advise him. Uo was merciless when it came to that game.

"Thanks for the heads up." He said with a kind smile.

* * *

The first thing I did when we finally got home, was take a shower and get changed into my pyjamas. I didn't have actual PJ's, it was just a pair of black shorts and a black and white baseball tee. After all that, I got straight into making dinner.

I did the best with what I had. It was my first time using leeks so I wasn't sure if it tasted alright. I just prayed it didn't taste like asparagus because that shit was nasty! Everyone, including Kyo gathered around the table.

"Bon appetite!" I exclaim. Kyo froze. "Are you crazy? I hate leeks!" He shouted. I rose my eyebrows and decided to try the leeks for myself. I had to stop myself from gagging as I chewed. Ewww, I can see where Kyo's coming from. I ate another proportion and chewed on it. Actually, I take that back. They weren't half bad. But perhaps that's because the sauce it was covered in, masked its true flavour.

"And onions and miso… am I leaving anything else out?" Shigure asked.

"Hey, miso is okay as long as it's soup." Kyo answered.

I put down my chopsticks. "I can always quickly whip something else up for you." I suggest. "What do you want?" I ask.

Before Kyo could even think of answering, Yuki scooped up some of the leeks in his chopsticks, pinched Kyo's nose and shoved the green vegetable in his mouth. I look on in disbelief. Did that just happen? Kyo just sat there limply, as if he passed out. His face was going blue.

"Just eat." Yuki glowered, towering over Kyo.

Shigure rose his hands in protest. "Um, Yuki, Kyo's already passed out." He said with a nervous laugh.

I watch as the pair of them stayed in that position. Neither one of them moved. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that Kyo was dead, the way he just sat there.

It really was such a shame that they couldn't get along better with each other. It makes me wonder how Kyo would react if he found out that Yuki admired him. Perhaps there may be something that Kyo admires about Yuki. You never know…

If they could understand that, and find mutual ground with each other, there could be a chance that they'd get along. I created the little scenario in my head.

 _ **"You know, all this time, I simply misunderstood you. I'm sorry." Yuki apologised.**_

 _ **"No, please. I'm sorry. From now on, let's be the best of friends." Kyo smiled.**_

I quickly shook that thought out of my head. No no no no! On second thought, I'd rather have them fighting.


	16. Sixteen - Just a regular day?

**AMÉLIE'S P.O.V**

 _ **...Two weeks later...**_

It was just a regular day here at the Sohma house. It was nice and sunny outside, it spelled perfect. It was a little past noon, and I currently sat at the table with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure, eating the lunch that I had painstakingly prepared with only one hand and my tired state. My hand was still in the healing stages. Having it constantly in a sling was annoying and hassle when I was trying to do things. At first, I assumed it would be a regular day when I first woke up.

I panicked slightly when I felt the ground tremble and rumble from beneath my feet. I freaked out a little. "Huh? I didn't hear anything about an earthquake on the news." I panicked, jumping up from my seat. Shigure chuckled. "No, it's not an earthquake Amélie, don't worry." I sat back down with an embarrassed smile and fiddled with my hands in my lap.

"Pssh yeah, of course I knew that." I laugh sheepishly. Kyo snickered from beside me. "Yeah right you did." I glared at him and elbowed him in the side. "Shut up you asshole!" I shout, still quite embarrassed. Kyo stiffened. "Who you calling an asshole!?" He shouted back.

"Sounds like she's hear early." Shigure's statement aroused my curiosity and I turned my attention to Shigure. "She?" I ask. What did he mean by she? Was their someone coming over that I wasn't aware of? It would be nice if people told me things! Kyo stood up in shock and I looked up at him. His entire body looked like it radiated fear.

He made a mad dash for the back door but was stopped by Shigure who grabbed the back of his blue hoodie. I cock my head to the side. I was so confused. What is going on? All of a sudden Kyo's shitting bricks and Shigure says that someone's coming. I left so lost at this point. "What's up Kyo's bum that's turned him into a scaredy cat?" Of course, my question was ignored.

"Ah-ah. Not so fast Kyo." Shigure scolded. Kyo tried to run but Shigure had a surprisingly strong grip on him. "Amélie?" I turned to Shigure at the mention of my name with a nod. "Would you go answer the door please?" He smiled. I frowned. He sounded oddly suspicious, like he knew something was going to happen. I didn't like the sound of it.

"Why? What's going to happen?" I question with a raised brow but I stood up anyways to go answer it. "Nothing!" He said in a sing-song voice. I shrugged of his almost-too-innocent behaviour and was about to leave when Kyo halted me in my tracks. "Amélie, do NOT answer that door!" He exclaimed. I could hear the fear shaking in his voice. What was so bad about me opening the door.

I smirk and continue to my destination. "You know what, I think'll go answer the door." I call over my shoulder. "You're such a bitch!" I heard Kyo shout after me. I snicker to myself. I loved seeing Kyo so riled up. It was quite funny to see his reactions.

To my confusion and utter annoyance, when I opened the door, there was no one there. I stepped on the porch and looked around but I couldn't see anyone. I grit my teeth. "Fucking pranksters! The next time they ding-dong ditch I'll - AH!" I shout, as a head popped around the fence. I rub a hand over my face, trying to calm the frantic beating of my heart.

"Hey! What're doing?" I shout at them. The person stepped forward and I noticed it was a young girl. She looked to be around my age. She had short shoulder length brown hair and wore a green dress.

"Are you Amélie Francois Hoshimi?" She asked shyly. I was taken back. _How the hell does this girl know my full name? I've never seen her in my life!_

I didn't know how to reply. This entire morning has been a frigging rollercoaster ride of confusion. Kyo's acting as if someone's out for his blood and suddenly this girl arrives and knows who I am! This is definitely not a regular day!

"Uh… yes? Can I help you?" I ask politely, putting on my best smile. The mysterious girl steps forward out of her hiding spot so that I could fully see her.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and in an instant I knew that she was a shy one. "Oh um… well that's - I mean, umm…" She fumbled with her words, not being able to form a proper sentence that I could even remotely understand. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude but do you mind telling me who you are?" I ask, hoping for an actual answer

"I'm Kagura… That's my name. Kagura Sohma." She said. My eyes widen. "You're a Sohma?" I smile to myself. _She seems like such a cute, adorable person._ Kagura stepped forward towards me with big pleading eyes. "Please, I… I heard that Kyo was here and - please tell me it's true? Is he?" I bit my lip. Kyo openly expressed how he didn't want to be here when she knocked on the door. Should I lie or tell the truth. I hung my head in defeat. What can I say, I was a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, he's inside. You're welcome to come inside." I smile, stepping aside so that she could come in. Kagura dashed inside before I could even blink and I heard the dining room door swing open. As soon as Kagura spotted Kyo she gasped, clutching her hands to her chest. "Kyo?" She whispered.

"Kagura!" Kyo exclaimed, still trying to escape Shigure's hold. Kagura covered her mouth with her hands. I swear I saw tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I don't believe it… it… it's really you, Kyo! KYO!" She gushed, glomping him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kyo sweated and looked around desperately for a chance to escape. I smiled at the scene, lost in my thoughts. _So if she's a Sohma, does that mean that she's part of the Zodiac too? But then again, it could be just a mere coincidence. After all, Sohma is a pretty common name. I wonder why Kyo's so scared of such a cute innocent girl? She seems so harmless._

"Kyo! Why did you run away for so long? You didn't call me… or send a card… where were you? Oh darling…" Kagura pouted. My brows rose at Kagura's use of the word 'Darling'. _Are they together or something? Why didn't Kyo tell me he had a girlfriend!?_ However, I was not expecting what was about to happen next. In fact I was beyond horrified.

"I missed you SO MUCH! LOVE! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" She suddenly exclaimed, kicking Kyo in the stomach, sending him flying through the paper doors and into the backyard. My jaw hit the ground as I slumped to my knees. I paled, my mind not believing what just happened. "W-what the hell?" _okay, harmless my ass!_

Yuki sighed. That was the first time I heard him speak this entire time. "Well, it appears we'll be needing another door… doesn't it?" He asked, seemingly not too happy about it. What was he complaining about? I was the one who had to fix it! Shigure sighed dramatically. "Sometimes I feel like everyone on this planet is conspiring to destroy my house."

I blinked a few times, still in shock over what was unfolding before me. "I'm sorry… did I miss something here?" I ask. Shigure waved it off as if this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. How can they be so calm!? Kagura was tearing the place apart and beating Kyo to a bloody pulp for goodness sakes! "Oh don't worry, this is normal. It's Kagura's way of showing affection." He explained.

"Are they dating or something?" I ask. By the way Kagura called him with affectionate terms, I would have assumed so. "In Kagura's head; Yes. In Kyo's: I think he'd rather eat leeks." That was a pretty bold statement. Kyo HATES leeks so I guess he hates Kagura more. "Wow… so from the looks of it, her affection for Kyo is quite… high?"

Yuki came to stand beside me. "Kagura tends to get a little carried away with her emotions." I nodded in bewilderment. "Yeah no kidding. I'd hate to see how she shows emotion to people she hates." I shuddered. I doubt it would end pretty.

"That's especially true when she's around Kyo. You might not believe it, but she's two years older than us." My jaw dropped once again. H-how? She looks like she's my age! "Wha - no way!" I shout in disbelief. "Than you…" Shigure corrected. "And she's a part of the zodiac too." I perked up straight away at the mention of zodiac.

 _So she is a part of the zodiac after all._ "She's the boar isn't she?" I say, crossing my arms over my chest. Shigure applauded me. "It's pretty obvious." I had to agree with him on that one. Everything about her screamed BOAR! It totally suits her though. She fits the character well.

Our attention is once again brought back to Kagura mercilessly beating poor Kyo up. I felt so sorry for him. As much as I enjoyed teasing him, my heart reached out to him. I wouldn't want to be him either if Kagura acted like that towards me. "DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT MY FEELINGS? NO! YOU'RE AWFUL, AWFULL! AFTER ALL THE YEARS WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER!" She shouted, punching him in the face.

She took the whole possessive-crazy-girlfriend thing to a new extreme. Kyo fell to the ground, beaten and bruised. "Kyo?" Kagura called, gaping at Kyo's fallen form. Her voice was much softer and she appeared less violent. She just changed personalities so quickly. _Perhaps she bi-polar?_ But even then, I don't think bi-polar people were as aggressive and violent as Kagura was.

"Kyo? Darling? What happened?" She exclaimed, kneeling by his side and cradling him to her chest, gently stroking his hair as if he was the most fragile creature on the planet. "You're hurt! Oh no, no, no… speak to me! Who did this to you?" She demanded, suddenly furious at the idea of someone hurting her 'precious' Kyo.

I deadpanned. "She's joking right?" I laugh. "Um… you I think." He said unsure, answering Kagura's question. Well this has definitely been an interesting morning indeed. And something told me it was only going to get worse.


	17. Seventeen - Bipolar much?

**AMÉLIE'S P.O.V**

I let out a barrage of sneezes. "Fuck…" I murmur, rubbing my hands up and down my arms in an effort to quell the Goosebumps that ran along my skin. There was a cold draft coming in, probably from the door that Kagura broke.

"It's cold in here." Yuki hinted, sipping from his cup of tea. I hummed in agreeance. I let out another sneeze, confirming what Yuki just said.

"Yeah, I noticed it too." Shigure added. I cast a death glare towards Kagura but I don't think she saw it. Kagura played with her hands in her lap, a lot calmer than she was before.

I had mixed emotions towards this girl. I didn't know how I felt about her. I scrutinised her carefully with narrowed eyes. Nope, I didn't like her.

"I'm sorry… but when I saw Kyo I got so happy… all my love just came pouring out all at once… I couldn't help it." She apologised.

It's like she a complete different person. Moments ago, I witnessed something I never thought she'd be capable of and now she's acting like it never happened. I kind of understand why Kyo is so afraid of her.

Kagura straightened up and looked at Kyo who sat in the furthest part of the room, away from the bi-polar girl. "But it is really your fault too Kyo… if you'd just had remembered to call me, you wouldn't've made me miss you so much." She pouted, her bottom lip trembling.

"Who says I forgot? Maybe I didn't want to call you!" Kyo snapped.

Kagura giggled and bounded over to Kyo. "Oh silly, yes you did." She giggled, ruffling his hair. "We are getting married after all." My eyes widen and I spat out my tea. "WHAT!?" I shout, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. What did my ears just hear?! "SINCE WHEN!?" Kyo shouted, just as shocked as I was.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SINCE WHEN'?! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" I shout.

"DON'T START WITH ME!" He yelled at me.

Kagura looked offended. "You mean you don't remember? When we were kids! You asked me to marry you!" She remind him of the childhood memory.

I blink in shock. Was she being serious!? He… was the one… to propose… to HER?! That strange feeling had returned again much to my displeasure. I turn away from the two with a grumpy huff and cross my arms over my chest.

"Only because you were going to kill me if I didn't!" Kyo shouted. I pictured a young Kyo and Kagura with the latter threatening to stab Kyo if he didn't marry her. That was totally something she would do in her _'mood swings'._ Having heard Kyo say that, the feeling died down a little.

I snort back my laughter and decide to rile Kyo up a bit. "That's wonderful Kyo! I'm so happy for you!" I beam. Yuki and Shigure decide to play along with me. "At least now, he'll have someone else to fight instead of me." Yuki said. "Congratulations!" Shigure exclaimed.

Kyo bolted up right, offended in how we weren't taking his side. "Eh?! You guys!" He shouted.

"We really do make the best couple, since we're both members of the zodiac…" Kagura continued to ramble. "… Well Kyo's not officially a member, but he's still cursed so it's almost the same. We can still understand each other in a way that no one else can, and that's good. But the best thing is we can hug each other all we want, and we don't transform!" She squealed, clinging to Kyo, while said male stiffened at the contact and held his breath as if she was a deadly plague. It looked like he was about to pass out if he continued to.

I look at them incredulously. _T-they didn't transform!?_ "What, no way! Kagura's immune to the curse!?" I shout. I couldn't keep up. I was pretty sure my brain was fizzled out by now.

"See! It's okay for zodiac members to hug!" She said with glee. Kyo on the other hand, looked like he was staring death straight in the face. In his eyes, Kagura probably was death walking.

"How come they're not transforming?" I ask, turning my head to Yuki and Shigure, waiting for someone to answer me. Yuki shrugged. "It's a mystery to us too." He said. Okay, that wasn't very helpful.

Shigure spoke up. "Though we've seen it enough to know it isn't just a fluke with Kagura... She's one of a kind, granted, but she's not the only girl in the Zodiac."

I perked up at his words. "So there are more female Sohma's." I say to myself. It's good to know, that Kagura isn't the only female. Perhaps, one day, I'll get to meet them. I just prayed to god that they weren't all like Kagura… that would be an utter nightmare

"Kyo! You have to tell me, and be honest!" She exclaimed, clutching her hands to her chest and getting up close to his face with big teary eyes. "Do you love me? Do you hate me? Because I love you! I do!" She confessed.

I grit my teeth and lay my head onto the table under my arms. "More than anything else in the world!" She continued.

Kyo didn't know where to put himself. "Uhhh…"

"I'll prove it!" I heard Kagura say. "I'll cook for you! Everyday! I'll do anything! Even if you cheat on me, I can forgive a one-time fling! No one else loves you this much, do they? No! Just me! We should always be together, don't you think?" She pleaded.

Kyo remained silent, not saying a word. Did this woman even know what kind of crap was coming out of her mouth? It was so annoying!

Kagura suddenly gripped Kyo's hoodie in her fist and shook him. "I just told you what you think! Now say something, dammit!" She demanded, going back to her aggressive persona.

Shigure lets out a sigh as if he was upset. "Ahh this pains my heart…" He said solemnly, gripping at the clothing over his heart. "… but moving on!" He said quickly, his solemn mood turning playful and upbeat. "Amélie, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you something of a cat lover yourself?" He asked.

I lift my head up from the table. "Huh?" Why would he bring that up… unless… My eyes widen as I caught wind of his plan. He better not say it! "Shigure!" I warn him in a threatening tone, staring dagger into his forehead.

"What was it that you're a part of again?" He tapped his chin in mock thought before raising his finger into the air. "Shigure… don't." I growl through a tightly clenched jaw. He was going to say it…

"Ah that's right, the Year of the Cat fan club!" He exclaimed. He fucking said it! I grip the roots of my hair and braced myself for the storm. "Shigure, you little fucker!" I hissed under my breath. I'm going to get back at that little shit. Kagura was onto me like a bloodhound with a murderous look on her face.

"Rival!" She gasped. She pulled me up from my seat by the collar of my denim vest, bringing me close to her face. I gulped. I was seriously fearing for my life right now. I've seen what she is capable of and I don't think my boxing skills would stand a chance against her attacks.

"I won't lose!" She exclaimed. I tried to pry her hands off my vest but she had a surprisingly strong grip. I chuckled nervously. "Look, this is a little unnecessary, don't you think? Kyo, help me!" I shout out him.

Kyo smirks smugly and crosses his arms. "Help yourself." He answered.

I flung my head back and groaned. Kagura still hadn't let go of me so I did the only thing I could do… I kneed her in the stomach. Well, it wasn't the only thing I could do, but it was what I wanted to do.

She let go of my collar and I stumbled backwards while she fell to her knees. I rub my neck. Having her pull on my vest like that really hurt my neck. As Kagura stood up, she lunged at me. I just barely manage to evade her fist as I dodge roll to the side. It was a bad move on my behalf considering my left hand was still recovering…

"You're crazy!" I yell at her.

"Does anybody have any popcorn?" I heard Shigure ask out loud.

"I can't believe you're enjoying this." Yuki muttered, sipping on his tea quietly.

She lunged at me again, but this time I wasn't ready and her fist made contact with my jaw. I had to stop myself from falling backwards onto my ass.

I wiped the blood that lightly trickled down my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Don't you think we should stop them before it escalates?" I heard Yuki ask Shigure.

Fine… if she wants to fight, bring it on! I lunge at Kagura and side kick her in the back of the knee. She fell to the ground and I jumped at her. Our scrap had turned into a full on wrestling match. I had the upper hand too until I miscalculated my aiming when I went to punch her.

She rolled us over so she was on top and gripped my shirt, lifting the upper half of my body up from the floor. "Amélie, what do you love about Kyo?" She scream-asked me. "Because I like everything! Everything!" She exclaimed. I cry out in pain when my broken hand was forced into a rather awkward position. I bit my lip.

"Hey…!" Kyo seethed, his fists balled up at his sides. I squirmed in her grip.

"There's nothing to like!" I shout, in hopes that she would let go of me. It didn't work… I only got her angrier.

"I think that's the best insult I've ever heard." Yuki remarked.

"The good things, the bad things. I like them all! I love Kyo no matter what, even if he changes into his true for-" Her obsessive rambling of her undying love for Kyo ended abruptly when Kyo lifted her off of me by her arm and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut your mouth, right now. One more word, and… and I'll-" he seethed darkly. I picked myself up off the ground and rub my throbbing jaw.

Kagura rounded on him. **"And you'll WHAT, love?!"** She threatened and began beating him up once again. I was thankful I was no longer her target. The metallic taste of blood lingered in my mouth… it was gross! I needed to clean myself up.

What was she going to say before Kyo cut her off? 'True for'… was she going to say true form? What the hell did that mean? And the way Kyo acted had gotten me even more curious as to what she meant…

I wordlessly walk into the kitchen to rinse my mouth out. I was lucky to only get away with a bust lip and a bruised cheek. But it wasn't may face I was so worried about, it was my hand. When we were wrestling, it bent in an odd position and it sent waves of pain up and down my arm. It was pretty close to becoming fully healed but now I wasn't so sure. I had my doctor's appointment soon to remove the cast. I couldn't wait to get the damn thing off!

When I returned back to the living room, Kagura was still mercilessly assaulting Kyo. I glared at her. How long is she going to be here for? I sat back down on my cushion to finish drinking my tea. If this was an anime, I was pretty sure I'd be wearing one of those angry popped out veins on my forehead.

I hug my left hand to my chest. "Miss Hoshimi, are you okay?" Yuki asked. I grunt in response. "I can't help feel that you're angry." Shigure deduced. I squinted at him. "No shit I'm angry!" I exclaim. "I got beat to death and you were wondering where the fuck the popcorn was asshole!" I continue, my face glowing a slight red with my anger and frustration. I run a hand through my hair and stand up, exhaling deeply through my nose.

"If anyone needs anything, I'll be doing the laundry." I grumble before leaving. I really needed to let out some steam but didn't wanna end up breaking my other hand too. Doing chores always succeeded in taking my mind off of things. It was exactly what I need to do right now…


	18. Eighteen - Not everyone gets along

**AMELIE'S POV**

I roughly threw Yuki's dirty clothes into the washing machine in my little fit of anger and annoyance. I was acting so childish but I didn't really give a shit to be honest. I was entitled to feel what I was feeling. I mean, hey! I just got beaten up by a woman two years older than me. I would've easily thrashed her if it wasn't for my stupid broken hand.

I was so happy that I had my doctor's appointment to take off the bloody cast. It was annoying me so much… which wasn't really helping my current mood at all.

There was something about that bi-polar maniac that just sent sirens off in my head. I didn't like her. I couldn't give a specific reason if asked. It was one of those unexplainable things were you just take an instant disliking to something or in my case, someone.

I definitely didn't like her random high level outbursts of aggression or how clingy and girly she could get. I guess that was just me. I've never liked anything that was girly.

I sighed and leant my hands on the edge of the machine's lid and hung my head low, staring blankly at the wooden floor.

I could hear my mum's words in the back of my mind. It was those words that she had told me when I first got into a fight with another girl. Her name was… damn, I couldn't even remember her name. Whatever her name was, I didn't like her at all. She was so… so… stuck up and pretentious. One day she said something that shouldn't've been said and I jumped her. I gave her a black eye and a broken nose that day.

I had gone straight to the principal's office and when my mum came to pick me up, I got lectured. I could still remember what she had told me that very day.

* * *

 _ **"Why did you do it Amélie?" Mummy asked me.**_

 _ **I hang my head down and kick my foot against the ground. "Because I don't like her." Was my feeble answer.**_

 _ **Mummy shook her head at me. I knew I had disappointed her. "And why do you hate her so much?" She asked.**_

 _ **I shrugged.**_

 _ **Mummy sighed. I refused to look at her. I didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her face. It would only make me feel worse about my actions.**_

 _ **"I don't like her because… I dunno… there's something about her."**_

 _ **"Amélie, sweetheart… look at me please." Mummy say softly.**_

 _ **I muster up all the courage I had left and lifted my head up to look at mummy. She held her arms wide open and didn't hesitate to run into her hug.**_

 _ **Mummy rub my back up and down. It felt nice. It helped calm me down.**_

 _ **"It's okay to dislike someone. You're not going to get along with and like everyone you meet in your life…" she started to say.**_

 _ **I rested my cheek on her shoulder, looking at mummy through my hair.**_

 _ **"But how do you know you hate that person if you haven't gotten to know them properly? Even if nothing changes and you still don't like her, at least you can say that you tried."**_

* * *

I grit my teeth together. Dammit! Why did mum and dad have to have advice on every single thing!?

I rub my eyes. I didn't even realise that I had started crying. What was wrong with me? Since when did I become such a pussy; crying of nowhere like that? I needed to get a grip and toughen up!

But I couldn't help it… I just missed them so much. You'd think after so many years, you'd just move on, but that's the hardest part of losing something that was once a part of you.

The tears didn't stay for very long thankfully.

Should I give Kagura the chance she deserves? Did she even deserve it? Did I really want to be her friend. The answer to all those questions in my opinion was no. But I would try… try for my parents… I know they would like that. I went to put another of Yuki's shirts into the washing machine.

"That's not Kyo's shirt, is it?"

I swear I jumped three metres into the air. I tightly clutched the shirt I held in my hands to my chest for dear life. I turn around slowly, still trying to calm myself down from my sudden heart attack and saw Kagura standing at the laundry door.

I glare at her. "Do you mind not sneaking up on me like that?" I half asked, half snapped at her.

Kagura ignored me outright and rushed up to me. I stumbled backwards, putting a little distance between us.

"So, is that Kyo's shirt?" She asked again.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "No, it's not. These are Yuki's clothes. I haven't even started on Kyo's pile yet." I tell her.

Kagura stepped closer to me with giant puppy dog eyes. My eyes widened. I hated when people used the puppy dog eye trick. I always fell for it, but not this time! Especially not for _her_ puppy dog eyes! No way José!

"Don't worry, I'll do it!" She exclaimed gleefully. "If that's okay with you. It is, right?" she added. I turned away from her with a huff. "No it's not okay. I've already started as you can see." I say.

"I said I'll do it! I really want to!" She insisted. I exhaled. Doesn't this girl ever give up!?

"Do you even know how to use a washing machine?" I asked sarcastically. I highly doubted she knew how to use one.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Uh, yeah, it kinda does."

I felt her hug my arm tight and I stiffened at the contact. I dared myself to look at her. I regretted it immediately.

"Please… please can I?" She begged, her eyes big and glossy.

I bit my lip down hard. Damn her puppy dog eye game was strong as fuck. I felt myself being sucked in. Where had the hatred I was feeling a minute ago gone? It just abandoned me.

I breathed out through my nose, defeated. I pinch the bridge of my nose. I put all of Yuki's clothes back in the basket and step away from the washing machine.

"Fine! Go ahead…" I give in, the words leaving through clenched teeth.

Kagura giggled in happiness and hugged me fully. "Yay! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. I stood there stiff as a brick wall as she hugged me. I awkwardly patted her back and pried her off of me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Kyo was going to kill me if he found out I let Kagura wash his clothes. I'd let Kyo kill me any day over letting Kagura kill me. I've seen what she's capable of and I don't think I really want to go through all of that.

I quickly left the room and headed upstairs to my bedroom. There weren't really other chores for me to do today. I did most of them yesterday.

My eyes wondered around my room. It was still pretty empty. I still didn't have a bed yet but Shigure said he'd already ordered me some furniture and that it would be arriving in a couple of days.

I didn't even bother asking how or when he did that but I was really grateful. I had to stop myself from hugging him as a thanks.

I was so sick of sleeping on that stupid futon bed thing. I needed a real bed. The bags containing all my belongings were all piled into one corner of the room near the dressing table. I had packed and folded what clothes I had in the drawers.

My gaze landed on my guitar and keyboard. I chewed the inside of my cheek. Now that I have a free moment, maybe I could _finally_ finish writing my new song.

I've been working on it for months! I only had a few more versus left to write before it was complete! I was so close to finishing it. I thought that it was one of the best songs I've ever written. It wasn't really dedicated to anyone or drawing from personal experience. It was kind of a heat in the moment song - an idea that randomly popped into my head one day.

Grabbing my songbook and my black pen, I head back downstairs. I sat outside on the porch leaning against the paper wall.

I softly hum the rhythm to myself. It helped when writing the lyrics. I quickly put pen to paper, scribbling down words in my cursive scrawl.

 _Oh, I could feel the beating of your heartache drum._

 _Oh, I don't know if I'm dreaming or if you have gone…_

 _Every time you go,_

 _Hits me like a bullet from a broken gun._

I stopped writing and chewed the end of my pen. I know, it was a bad habit. I was stuck on what to write next. And I was on a roll too…

"Kyo! Okay, take everything off!" I heard Kagura exclaim. Out of nowhere, Kyo came tumbling out the door I was sitting not too far away from with Kagura on his back, struggling to take off the blue hoodie he wore.

I felt like telling her that she was meant to wash the clothes that were already dirty in the laundry hamper, not the clothes he was currently wearing.

"Stop it! What're you doing?!" He yelled out angrily, trying to escape her grasp

Kagura giggled. "Your laundry, silly! Now take off your clothes! Or do I have to wash you along with them?"

I puff out my cheeks in amusement. The struggled didn't last long as Kyo slipped out from underneath and headed straight for woods… shirtless.

Kagura managed to take off his hoodie. I shook my head. That bloody idiot will get catch a cold running around outside with no shirt on. It wasn't exactly warm weather at the moment. But I doubted he wanted the shirt back now, knowing that Kagura was in possession of it.

"Where are you going?" She called out.

"Away from you!" Kyo shouted back before he disappeared through the trees.

Kagura raised her hand after him. "Ah! Kyo!" Her hand fell back to her side, a sad look spreading across her face.

Shigure suddenly appeared out of nowhere, nearly scaring the crap outta me. He had a bad habit of doing that.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll wander back when he gets hungry." He reassured her.

I snorted. Doubt it. I don't think Kyo wanted to come back until Kagura was gone. I don't blame him.

I watched as Kagura sauntered back towards the laundry. I got up to follow her, shoving my pen and book in the back pocket of my pants. I'd finish writing my song later… _sad face_.

I leant against the laundry door and silently watched her with a raised brow. Was she seriously that upset about it?

I heard her sniffle. "Why is Kyo so mad at me? I don't understand…" She whimpered.

I took a few steps towards her _. Be nice… be… nice_ … I told myself. "Hey, you know Kyo." I start, trying to act chill. "He gets made over everything. Don't worry about it so much. You know how he gets, sometimes he just doesn't-"

I was rudely interrupted when Kagura let out a loud gasp. Wow! Just WOW! Was the dumb bitch even listening to what I just said?!

She brought Kyo's blue hoodie to her face and sniffed it. "That stink!" She exclaimed in disgust.

"How could you let him wear this?" She exclaimed at me, shoving the hoodie in my face.

I slapped her hand away with a scowl. "I washed the thing two days ago. Not my fault he's already stunk it up!" I yell back at her. Man, I was so close to beating the crap outta her!

She clutched it to her chest, looking up to the roof in what seemed to be determination. For what, I didn't really care nor did I want to know.

"My poor, sweet darling! You'll have clean clothes from now on, or I'm not the future Mrs. Kyo Sohma!" She thrust her fist into the air, a huge grin plastered on her face.

I made a sarcastic gesture with an equally sarcastic cheer and eye roll.

I quickly left the room after witnessing Kagura poor in the entire box of washing power into the machine.

I kind of snickered to myself, picturing the result of what was going to happen in my head. She really did have no idea how to use the washing machine.

I shook my headed and headed back to my room. I didn't want to be around that washing machine when it overloaded with bubbles. And I wasn't going to do anything to stop her either. The turnout would be hella funny.

Walking down the hallway, I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder towards the forest. I stopped in my tracks and sighed. I couldn't believe what I was going to do. Before I could stop myself, my feet were leading me towards my room.

I shuffled through the dressing table drawers and pulled out a long sleeved black hoodie. It was just black. No little designs or sign of any other colour. I'm sure he would wear it for now. It was one of my oversized jackets. It was huge on me so I was pretty sure it would be his size.

That little bitch better be grateful. I was being nice and he should be thankful for that. It wasn't every

day that I show kindness to jerks like him. I jump the last couple of steps and begin my trek into the forest searching for the dumbass that was out in the cold shirtless.


	19. Nineteen - Smells like disaster

_**Recap:**_

 _ **Walking down the hallway, I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder towards the forest. I stopped in my tracks and sighed. I couldn't believe what I was going to do. Before I could stop myself, my feet were leading me towards my room.**_

 _ **I shuffled through the dressing table drawers and pulled out a long sleeved black hoodie. It was just black. No little designs or sign of any other colour. I'm sure he would wear it for now. It was one of my oversized jackets. It was huge on me so I was pretty sure it would be his size.**_

 _ **That little bitch better be grateful. I was being nice and he should be thankful for that. It wasn't every day that I show kindness to jerks like him. I jump the last couple of steps and begin my trek into the forest searching for the dumbass that was out in the cold shirtless.**_

* * *

 **AMELIE'S POV**

Turns out, finding Kyo was a hard task than I imagined. I've been out here for like an hour trying find his dumb zodiac ass and so far, I've only managed to get myself lost. I turned around in a full 360 degrees hoping to see a hint of orange in the green and brown of the trees, but of course… no such luck.

He probably knows I'm out looking for him and is hiding from me on purpose. My shoulders slump and I flung my head back, letting out a frustrated groan.

It looks like I'm going to have to use my voice to find him… Cupping my hands around my mouth as best as I could, I take in a big deep breathe before shouting out really loudly. "KYO!"

There's no way he didn't hear that. It was so loud in fact, I think all of Japan heard it. "Get your ass out here now!" I shout again. I was meet with nothing but the natural ambience of the trees blowing in the wind and the chirping of the birds.

I felt a strange sensation of dejá vu. This was the second time I've gone out into the woods looking for him. And just like last time, his stupid zodiac ass was nowhere to be seen.

I sigh before a light bulb went off in my head, the idea managing to bring a smirk to my face. Cupping my hands around my mouth again, I go to shout but took a different approach. _This is DEFINITELY going to get his attention. It worked last time._

"Kyo! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" I shout loudly. I snicker to myself. That was sure to get him peeved enough to force him out of his hiding spot.

"Will you stop shouting!?" A voice exclaimed from behind me.

I swirl around, a triumphant shit eating grin plastered on my face. "I see I have your attention… kitty."

Kyo just narrowed his at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Glad that isn't the case though. "Don't call me that!" He hissed.

I just laughed, which only pissed him off more. Seriously, didn't this guy have any sort of tolerance? Kyo huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms. "Whaddaya want anyways?" He asked. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed.

My mind went totally blank. Why had I come out here? I guess I spent so long trying to find Kyo that I forget why I was looking for him. "What do I want?" I repeat, trying to think of my reasons for being out here.

Kyo deadpanned. "Whaddaya mean _'what do I want?_ Why'd you call me for then?" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm yourself asshole. I forgot alright? I spent so long looking for your dumb ass." I snapped.

Kyo just scoffs and looks away, clearing not wanting to deal with me at the moment. That's when my eyes wonder down to my neck. Everything clicks. I had my black hoodie slung around my shoulder like a beach towel. Now I remember why I came out here.

Even more so, I remember the reason why I had the hoodie with me in the first place… Kyo was shirtless. Before I could stop it, my cheeks heated up. He was standing right before me without a shirt. Now that it was once again brought to my attention, I couldn't help myself but to stare. _Who knew he had such a defined and toned body, huh_? Before I could stop myself, my eyes began to wonder from his toned chest to the slight six pack and then down lower to the very obvious v-line… Holy crap! Even his arms were toned as hell! _He's definitely a looker… wait! Why am I thinking all this disgusting shit?! He's an asshole! Get it together gurl!_

I quickly dispel those thoughts from my mind and snap myself out of it, my cheeks bright red and shoved my hand holding the hoodie in his direction. "Here." I say, refusing to make eye contact with him, still flustered.

Even without looking at him, I could feel his gaze on me. "What?" He questioned.

I wave the article of clothing in my hand. "What does it look like moron? Take it." I say quickly.

A few moments passed and the hoodie was still in my hand. I dared myself to look at him. When I did, he was looking directly at me, the look on his face a mix of confusion and perplexity.

I cock my hip to the right. "You'll catch a cold walking around shirtless in this weather." I advised him. I waved it again. "Since Kagura took yours, you can wear this one for the time being, so are you going to take it or not?" I ask, growing impatient. My arm was killing me. _I think I'm the one with tolerance issues._

I heard Kyo mumble something under his breathe that I couldn't quite catch what it was but he snatched the hoodie from my grasp and slipped it on. I was right: it fit him perfectly. It actually looked good on him.

"You're welcome." I say in a sarcastic manner. "You can thank me later when you don't catch a cold."

Kyo scoffed, glaring at… well, glaring at nothing really. He just scowled and he stared at the woods behind me. "Well you're not exactly dressed for cold weather either," he stated, nodding his head in my direction. Oddly, I suddenly became self-conscious as I saw him take in my appearance and I shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly, averting my gaze from him. _Oh god what the fuck is with me today!?_

He had a point… unfortunately. I probably should've swapped out of my skirt and put on jeans before coming out.

"I was too busy worrying about you to change my clothes," I manage to spit out with a shrug of shoulders.

The both of us remained silent until I cleared my throat, rocking back and forth on my heels with my hands behind my back. "You better be back for dinner too! I don't slave away in the kitchen for nothing." I demanded, poking him in the chest to which he slapped my hand away.

"Not with that psycho around I'm not!" he retorted, referring to Kagura. Now that's something we had in common for once. A common dislike for that bitch…

"Well I'm not happy with her around either so I'll be kicking her out." Even though technically isn't wasn't really my right to do so because it was Shigure's house but I didn't know how much more of my patience and tolerance could withstand her. She made me tick!

"And at least I'm not being a pussy about it." I sniggered, knowing that would rile him up. If he was in his cat form, I'm sure his hackles would be standing on end and his ears pulled back. The thought made me want to laugh and I did but it was cut short with a wince as pain shot through my jaw. I was still bruised from that quick scrap with Kagura. For a girl as tiny and meek looking as she was, she sure packed hell of a punch.

On instinct, my non-broken hand went to cradle my jaw, my thumb and forefinger rubbing into the skin in soothing circles. That would hurt for a few days. Kyo must've sensed my pain as once pissed expression softened.

"You should go put some ice on that. It'll stop it from bruising more and will numb the pain…" he spoke quietly, tilting his head as he looked at my semi-swollen jaw and busted lip. In all honesty, it took me back. Never have I ever heard him speak in such a soft and gentle tone before.. To anyone, let alone me.

I just stood there. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head without a word and started walking back to the house. I was a few feet away before I heard a heavy sigh followed my Kyo's voice, this time back to its usual grumpy tone. "You're going the wrong way again stupid." He called.

I huffed. This was the second time. I really need to learn my way around these damn woods.

"I knew that!" I shout, turning around and walking in the 'right' direction back to the house.

* * *

I didn't realise the time until I got back to the house. And that's when it dawned on me that I needed to head down to the grocer to get supplies otherwise no one would be have dinner for a while. "Shit!" I curse, rushing around trying to find my shopping list. I needed to get down there before they closed in a few hours.

"Ah ha!" I cheered, snatching the list from the fridge. I don't know how I missed that in the first place. It was the most obvious place for it to be. Just as I was about to grab my bag and leave, Yuki entered the kitchen and smiled at me once he saw me.

"Ah, there you are," he mused. "Are you still going shopping for dinner?" He asked. I nodded, shoving the list into my bag.

"Yeah, luckily I just remembered otherwise it would've been take away tonight." I stated, tying my hair into a high bun to get it up and out of the way. I always thought about getting my hair cut shorter so that it wouldn't bother me and so I wouldn't have to tie it up. _Might go later on this month and get my hair redone._

"Good, I'll come with you." He announced, leaving the kitchen and making a beeline for the front door.

I gave him a dubious look to which of course he didn't see. "Are you sure? I'm only shopping for groceries. It's nothing special." Like, it was boring as fuck but if I didn't do it then this house would starve… or relapse into getting take away every meal.

"That's quite alright," he said over his shoulder. I shrug. If he insisted… can't say I didn't warn him.

* * *

"Hmmm" I hum as I walk down the isles looking for everything I needed. Yuki was kind enough to carrying the basket for him, while I grabbed the things I wanted off the shelves.

"Alright, so I have the rice, seaweed sheets, pastry, got all the veggies and snacks. Just need the meat and fruit." I whisper to myself as I crossed things off my list. I turn to face Yuki who was quietly walking beside me. "We just need a couple more things and then we're done. I promise."

Yuki raised his hand as if to say not to worry. "It's alright Miss Hoshimi. There is no rush."

Silence settled between us for some time as we moved to the fruit and meat section of the grocery until Yuki spoke up, walking close beside me.

"I'm guessing you noticed by now. It would be sort of hard not to... But Kagura has a bit of a one-track mind when it comes to Kyo. She's had her heart set on marrying him since we were little kids, for whatever that's worth. It's pretty silly, I know…" He explained. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. That was an understatement. She was insane to the max that woman.

"She's crazy," was all I said. I didn't need to elaborate. My statement spoke for itself.

"It does appear that the two of you seem to clash quite a bit," he admitted. The only thing clashing between me and that son of a bitch was my fist to her face.

"Perhaps you could settle things and get to know one another. You might have a good influence on her." Yuki suggested, taking the packaged meats from you and placing them in the basket. I poked my finger at him with a glare.

"Nuh uh. I am not befriending that thing!" I swear. Not even if she was the last person on earth. She was just so destructive and chaotic. No thanks!

"Anyways, I'm all done here. Let's head to the check out and head home. Who knows what state it will be in and I need to get dinner started pronto." I say hurriedly.

The last time I saw Kagura, I left her in the laundry with the washing machine. She didn't even know what to do. I could only imagine what could've happened while I was gone. And I knew I would have to clean it up…


End file.
